Wicked Games
by saison
Summary: Meredith has relocated to a rather stagnant town of Greenspon, Michigan with a new identity and several dilemmas. Can the past ever untangle itself so she can finally have a carefree present? OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! First Twilight fic, yay! Okay, this is set before Twilight. "Wicked Games" is a song by Couer de Pirate, which I don't own. It's pretty good, and I'd suggest you give it a listen. Reviews would be extremely nice since my last OC story on Mibba royally sucked. **

**Sorry about the length, there is more length to a normal chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Purgatory is how she'd describe Greenspon, Michigan. Greenspon was no Nashiville, or New York for that matter, Greenspon was hell in its own special way.

Jeremy meandered through the sodden streets of the small town. Beside him was his partner Gina, telling him the location was on Main Street. They never used the word house, or apartment, and neither did she. These places her family was shifted to weren't positive influences by any means.

'Meredith' stared out the window to observe the surroundings. Trees, tall pines that would leave her sick in the spring, towered above the armored black car. Her mother, 'Kelsey,' had her hands folded disdainfully in her lap, silently watching the slick pavement slip under the tires. This was all Meredith's fault, and the guilt was uncontainable sometimes.

Meredith childishly wanted her own identity back, her old friends to see her alive, she wished to become close to people again. But, this was a consequence, she reminded herself. Sulking even farther down into her seat, she let her mind wander into better times.

The car eventually came to a halt in front of a small Italian restaurant. Gina and Jeremy exited the car, cautiously heading up the stairs as another Marshall waited outside the cars. Her little brother and her father were waiting in an SUV parked across the street. As Gina and Jeremy gave the 'clear,' Kelsey exited the compact obsidian sedan, and began climbing the stairs to our new home.

Climbing the stairs up the side of the building adjacent to the restaurant, Meredith silently thanked the God that was watching over her, she'd despise having scents of delicious food waft in her room that she couldn't consume. Below her new home, there was an antique shop.

Entering the abode, she realized that it was completely empty, barren almost. All of their furniture was left at the old home, though they'd never return. Kelsey go the privilege to rustle through the old life and pick the most sentimental and expensive heirlooms along with them. They'd have to go out and buy more furniture, there was a truck coming with basic pieces like beds, clothing, and a table or two. At least, that's what they did in the previous moves.

Lying down on the floor, she hoped that this would be the final identity, the final move. Meredith was becoming tired of this, wanting to simply give herself into her enemies. Surely, it would hurt her family, but they wouldn't have to run around in these circles. After dawning on the darkness of her past, she became angry at herself, at everyone that had contributed to it. Meredith wanted to pick up the Glock sitting on the kitchen counter and run all the way to New York.

That wouldn't solve anything though; another part of the family would always be chasing her.

And dead people can't pay debts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *insert generic review message here***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Meredith ran gnawed fingers through her unruly hair recently dyed chestnut against her will. Gina had insisted that she develop a new hairstyle, and quite frankly, it was annoying to always hear that. Running her fingers across the cool steel of the scissors, she picked them up and began attacking the long mane that ran below her shoulders.

It was pleasant to see the thing she once treasured so much splatter on the cool white marble. Each snip sent a new range of emotions through her chest, and she stopped hacking away at it as it reached her shoulders. Then, Meredith began artfully cutting the edges of her hair, making it approachable.

Leaving the bathroom and entering the kitchen, her mother gasped, her father stared but failed to say anything. Meredith was always guilty whenever she looked into her father's brown eyes. They used to be green, but they had to wear contacts to further conceal themselves. She wondered why she even tried anymore; they'd always find us some way, somehow.

She had opted out of the contacts this time around, and settled for a new pair of black rectangular prescription glasses. Her blue eyes were complimenting her new hair color miraculously. And even more miraculously, her hair styling skills weren't bad. "Meredith!" her mother scolded, running her hand through the cropped hair. "Jesus," she continued to complain in their thick, natural, accents.

Swatting her mother's hand away playfully, "Gina encouraged me to."

"Go to a stylist," Kelsey interrupted Meredith's clever blame game. "You're lucky it looks good for your first day," her mother worried more so. 'Elijah,' or 'Eli,' her brother, waltzed into the construction of breakfast. Ever since the induction to the program he refused to speak to Meredith. She understood, but that didn't mean she was particularly fond of her brother's aloof demeanor. But this morning, he shot her a look, and began to laugh at the haphazardly cropped hair.

Rolling her eyes, she retreated back to her room. She was blessed with the room that had no window what-so-ever. It was probably for her protection, but it angered her in ways it shouldn't. Preparing for the big debut at the new school, she picked out a generic outfit, it was vital that she didn't stand out more than she had already.

Her mother hollered from downstairs, and Meredith hurried herself to get moving. She always had been characteristically late for everything in her life. Sometimes, it became quite an annoyance, to her and everyone around her. Lately, it had become a life threatening trait.

Grabbing her new bag Gina had kindly purchased for her, she bolted down the hallway, grabbing a hot pocket lying traditionally at the front door. With manpower, the house had actually come together quite nicely. Nothing luxurious, or even comfortable, but it was as good as it was going to get for Meredith.

Making way towards the car in the January chill, she watched the argument between Kelsey and Eli unfold. Without a doubt in her mind, it was about her, and it wasn't good. Sitting down in the front seat she endured the silence in the heating up car. Her car was coming soon enough. Gina was her advocate amongst their team of Marshalls, she instigated the whole car idea.

Though, the school was only a short walk away, a car would be a nice comfort measure that would inevitably be ripped from her grasp. Entering the parking lot of the High School, she observed how small it had been in comparison to the past schools.

Shoving her frosty, crimson, hands into her pockets, she braced herself for whatever waited inside those walls.

* * *

Meredith made her way to the first class of the day, Physics. The teacher, a middle aged man named Mr. Wesson, introduced himself and introduced her to the class. "You can take a seat by Lynne," he gestured to the back of the classroom. Meredith complied and sat beside the bubbly blonde who looked like she had seven better, juicier, activities to partake in.

Across the aisle was some other guy with bronze hair Lynne always redirected her attention to. He was good looking, but what was the big deal? Rolling her eyes, Meredith jotted down the points Wesson expressed were vital, and that was about it. Interrupting her train of thought, the teacher announced, "Alright, partners."

Great, she sarcastically remarked. Lynne was out of her seat before she could turn her head to ask the ditz what was happening. "Edward, you can partner up with Meredith," Mr. Wesson suggested, handing out the papers for us to complete.

Moodily, Edward moved to sit next to her, he smelled nice. "Hello," she nervously said, the accent plaguing her.

"Do you know how to annunciate?" he inquired, rudely referring to her accent.

Blushing, not the cute way either, she bit the inside of her lip in rage. Meredith had never been the best at controlling her impulses. "I guess not," she replied, starting to skim down the page. Reaching down into the pockets of her bag, she retrieved the thick textbook and placed it on the surface of the table.

Even though they were supposedly working together, she and Edward didn't say a word, and that wasn't a bad thing. Meredith believed that if the boy insulted her one more time, she might have to kill him, and that would incite relocation. So she simply did the worksheet and let Edward take it up when he offered.

The next class wasn't as bad, Government. That was the one of those classes that was common sense for her. She sat next to a friendly girl named Jamie who walked her to lunch and invited her to their table. This school was so small, they didn't have the need for two lunches; everyone crowded into two large cafeterias at once. Meredith waited patiently as she could manage in the lunch line; all the noises and different things going on confused her helplessly.

The food didn't even look like it was worth the price and Meredith's bad mood was turned even worse. Ordering a bowl of soup, she prayed there wasn't a stray finger floating around in there. Reluctantly paying for the slop, and giving a pitiful frown, she exited the line to see Jamie violently waving from the back corner of the room. Hurrying herself over to the circular table to avoid any unruly attention, she sat next to Jamie and some other black haired girl.

"Everyone, this is Meredith," Jamie introduced her to the group, consisting of five people including them.

"Hi," Meredith sheepishly waved with a well feigned grin.

Starting with the black haired girl, she returned a worried look to Jamie, "I'm Sage." Sage was relatively short and a tad bit heavier set than the others, but by no means was she not stunning.

"I'm Regina," a taller redhead grinned in anticipation, "You have quite the accent," Regina commented. Meredith didn't know whether or not it was a compliment or not.

"I'm from South Carolina," she fibbed. It wasn't a lie that she was from the area though, Nashville was close enough right? Shrugging the thoughts away, Meredith assured herself that lying was the right answer, lying was her new form of protection.

A surprisingly tan male smiled weakly from the other side of Jamie, "I'm Perry," he greeted. Perry wasn't bad looking, and he apparently saw sun more than anyone else here at the 'glue factory.'

"Harper," a snobby brunette picked at her nails.

"What part of town are you from?" Perry queried, earning a few glares of death from Harper. Perry actually looked familiar to Meredith, vaguely.

Deciding to tell the truth, she admitted, "Above Gravel's Antiques on Main Street." A few nods of approval were directed towards her.

"Oh, my family owns Roma's across the alley," he smiled with a certain sense of pride. That what it must have been she concluded. He wasn't as physically appealing as Edward, but his attitude and outlook were certainly much more becoming. Meredith had learned in her experiences that appearance and wealth were not assets in people. "I promise I won't stalk you," he held out his pinky playfully.

Giving a genuine grin, she reached over the table to link pinkies with him. Harper looked at her like a bird of prey as soon as her skin touched his. "You work there?" I questioned, watching the rest of the group nod along with our awkward conversation. Harper rolled her eyes and began conversing with Sage. It was obvious they were a tight knit pair of friends.

Jamie jokingly aimed a small punch to Perry's bicep, "He's delivery boy."

Perry raised his eyebrow and blushed in embarrassment. "Coming from dish chick," he joked, crossing his arms across his white t-shirt. Catching onto their inside humor, Meredith automatically tried to figure out who was Regina's confidant. It struck her that she didn't have one. If she did, it was most probably Jamie, when she wasn't preoccupied with Perry.

"You work anywhere Regina?" Meredith interrogated, trying to include the redhead who was stirring her soup aimlessly.

Nodding, she explained, "The bookstore."

Regina and her continued to chat for the remaining lunch period. Turns out that Regina lived above the bookstore she worked in, but her family didn't own the store. Meredith tried to pick up on bits of slang here and there, so she could fit in, but for the most part it wasn't any different than anywhere else she had resided. The Marshalls sure do know how to pick intriguing places.

Her next class was Statistics, since she wasn't tampering with Calc and Trig. Algebra and Geometry had been confusing enough, and now throw in triangles and more complex equations... She wasn't an overachiever by any means. Shuffling in, the teacher pointed to the back of the class, "Next to Mr. Hale, please," she directed.

Meredith agreed, thinking to herself that whoever Mr. Hale was, he surely needed a comb of some sort. If that was natural, she was already envious. "Hello," she silently greeted the male with his fist wrapped strongly around a yellow pencil. Regina entered and Harper closely followed, the friendlier of the two waved and took her seat closer to the front. Harper though, conveniently sat across the aisle, and she took to glaring at Meredith similar to the way she did in the cafeteria.

Uncharacteristically, Harper snapped out of it, and smiled. "Meredith," she sweetly called her name. Meredith turned around and raised her eyebrows to signify her interest. "Can you not flirt with Perry?" Harper rolled the request off of her perfectly red lips in the most charismatic way. Even though she seemed sugar glazed on the surface, Meredith knew how girls like her functioned; they're sweet when they want something.

"It's my first day, I'm not _that_ loose," Meredith remarked. Before she could comment on the statement Meredith made, Meredith turned her head back to the worksheet now lying on the desktop. Reading over it, she saw Hale's lips twitch a little bit around the corners. Although he was smirking, his hands still trembled on the desk, and that poor pencil looked as if it would give out.

Ignoring him, Meredith tried to focus on her work. "That's some kind of accent," the person beside her commented in an accent similar to hers.

Sighing in relief, she looked over to see his fists unclenched, and writing the answers down effortlessly on the paper. "Finally, someone who doesn't sound nasal," Meredith joked, that sustained a small laugh from him. Observing in wonder, she saw how carelessly he put the answers on the paper. There was no way they were right.

That was the last Meredith heard from Jasper. As soon as he was done with one side, he took a momentary break, almost habitually his fists clenched again. Meredith automatically thought it was simply her imagination. But the waves of pure animosity surrounding her from the two were enough to silence her to her own thoughts. It was her, she was the catalyst, and something was wrong.

Harper and Jasper bolted from their seats two seconds before the bell rang. How polite, Meredith thought, meandering through the densely packed classroom. Her final class was an elective, Librarian Assistant. Greeting the librarian, Mr. Bowers, he told her he, "…was going to be in several meetings this afternoon and that the other aide would assist her."

The library was very nice sized for the small school. Meredith had liked book, especially when she was little, but slowly after the ripe age of thirteen, she lost interest. Immediately, she found her home away from the apartment. Though petty and unnecessary, she didn't want to refer to that place as home.

No one showed up though. Meredith was left sitting there, dumbfounded at what to do.

It was a stellar first impression, in addition to her bitter day, and even more frightening attitude.

* * *

** I don't like them meeting and having to sit together in a class. Kind of seems generic doesn't it? Too bad.**

**Brownie point are awarded to those who know what program Jeremy and Gina work for :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So no one has followed or favorited the story thus far... So is it that bad? Tell me about, please.**

* * *

"Alright, so I'll see you at shift?" Regina asked, strolling alongside Meredith at a leisurely pace. The hallways were somewhat congested, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Ironically, Meredith was a library aide, and a cashier for the bookstore. With the help of Regina, she landed a job within her first interview.

The past week was somewhat stressful with all the hustle and bustle around the apartment. Kelsey went with Meredith's father, Benjamin, to pick out living room stuff on Saturday. Thankfully Gina and Jeremy have moved out of the apartment into their own separate headquarters, they have a good feeling about Greenspon though.

Kelsey and Ben had settled into their jobs and Eli had found a social group he hung out with every night. Regina was slowly growing on Meredith, and was ecstatic she finally had someone willing to help in the store, since most of the employees were smelly hippies that went to the community college nearby. Jamie had brought up a lake trip at lunch on Monday, but they had to see how everyone's shifts played out.

Nodding, Meredith agreed, "Yes, unless I get mauled by a bear or something."

"It's happened before," Regina chuckled, waving goodbye as Meredith waltzed into the hushed library. Hale was standing at the main desk, stamping the insides of books, maneuvering them to a finished pile. Taking her post at the computer, she started to silently check books back in. She concluded that it might not be the best idea to mention Jasper's extensive absence. Even though he was here now, and in Statistics he wasn't, Meredith simply minded her own business.

After finishing her task, she placed the books on the cart. "I had to take a test last period," he explained to her, flashing his eyes up to meet her blank stare. Snapping out of the enigma she was trapped in, she began pushing the cart over to the nonfiction section, one of her favorite places.

"It happens," she shrugged, whispering silently to her fellow assistant.

"Would you like help with these?"

Halting at the section she needed to stop at, she just realized Hale was following her. Skimming over his nametag, she learned his real name was Jasper, Jasper Hale. "I think I've got it, but thank you," Meredith decided to play polite.

Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled over a stool much to her dismay, and took a large stack of books. "I don't have anything else to do," he began putting the books on the shelves.

They did that in utter silence, the librarians were out and about at some meeting, and the loud pitch of the computers was their only company. Standing up on the high stool, she reached the top most shelves. Jasper worked on the lower sections. Lying down flat on his stomach, he'd find the places with the most ease, slipping in the books fast and efficiently.

Dust stirred around the constant movement, and Meredith stifled a cough. Last period was going by far too slowly. This whole week was going by too slowly, it was only Tuesday, and the weekend would be a godsend. The main door swished open, and out of the corner of my eye, she saw Perry and some other guy. "Hey," Meredith greeted them, brushing her hands free of the books discerning grime.

Stepping off the stool, she paced over to the main desk, "You can sign in right there," she gestured to the open binder cluttered with handwriting.

"This is Nate," Perry introduced his platinum blonde haired friend. Nate was cute, at least in Meredith's eyes, and his goofy style was already foreshadowing his behavior. "Nate, this is Meredith, that really loose one," Perry mocked her terminology.

Rolling her eyes, Meredith opened her mouth in counterfeit shook, "I'll have you know I'm a lady Nate, Perry here just isn't a gentleman." Jasper was making his way over to the main desk, giving both boys a harrowing glare.

"Don't have to tell me," Nate expressed, giving Perry a face that only two best friends could understand. They busted up laughing, and Perry tested Jasper's glowering by returning the face.

Sighing, Perry reverted back to Meredith, "Just came here to see your smile," he nervously chuckled. Meredith felt heat rushing up into her cheeks. Seeing Jasper bit his lip to sustain from laughing out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help herself, throwing in a few giggles herself, the mood was lightened.

She retorted, "Sure, see you guys later," Meredith waved, watching the two boys from the windows go into deep conversation as soon as she was out of earshot. Returning to her daily activities, she saw Jasper picking back up on the stamping, and boy, it was violent. All of his presumed anger was released on the inside cardboard of each hardcover novel.

Another thirty minutes passed like that, Meredith staring into space, ignoring the books on the cart. At the end of the thirty minutes, she saw her favorite redhead enter the library and head straight for the main desk. Following close behind her was a small girl, she couldn't have been enrolled here, only standing at 4'11, and she lacked any of the teenage angst that was painted on everyone's face. "Meet Nate yet?" she failed to greet Meredith.

The small girl went to talk to Jasper, talking so quietly, Meredith couldn't hear them if she strained too. "Regina, what are you instigating?" Meredith questioned, with a quick roll of the eyes.

"Oh, nothing, he's just coming to the lake with us," Regina dismissed, trying to motion with her hands to cover up her obvious fibbing. Meredith decided to not be a sourpuss and let Regina have her fun while she could.

Meredith also concurred that she was probably paranoid and over thinking like she was trained too. "I'm having second thoughts, it's freezing out there," she complained, feigning a shiver. Even the buildings were cold to her; she always had a jacket within reach, if it wasn't already on.

"Cold feet?"

"Pun much?" she dryly commented, gazing at the clock like a punished child. Regina reminded her about their second shift and scurried back to take part in the last fifteen minutes of class. Not too long after, the little pixie conversing with Jasper had exited the premises and Meredith tapped her fingers in anticipation.

* * *

It snowed, and not the dusty snow Meredith was accustomed to. She gazed in wonder along the snow lined streets as she trekked in sweatpants over her jeans to keep the inner layer from getting wet. Everything was amazingly beautiful. But she didn't understand why it had to be so cold.

Classes went by slowly; everyone who was native to the area seemed to be more annoyed by the marvel than excited. Entering statistics, she took her regular seat next to Jasper, teeming with excitement over all the things she'd do when she got home. The lake trip was canceled much to her advantage, and this Thursday couldn't get any better.

Statistics became boring, but thankfully for her sake it was relatively fast paced. As well as library time, Jasper had to run errands for Bowers, and it all worked out so there was nothing to do but play internet games. During the last twenty minutes of school, Jasper cleared his throat to catch her attention, "Where are you from Meredith?" he interrogated, facilitating his accent.

"South Carolina, what about you?" she questioned, closing down the window. The internet was incessantly slow here and the snow wasn't helping.

"Texas," he shrugged, spinning around aimlessly in the tall stool. The last twenty minutes of anything are nerve wracking. They talked about the little things for a while. Meredith learned that Jasper was adopted, and his twin sister Rosalie comes here as well. As the bell rang, he raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to walk you out?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I think I'll be okay, but thank you."

Hopping down from the stool, her shoelace was caught on the rung and she lurched forward. Gracefully, or not, she caught herself on the desk and reached down to untangle the knots. "I think I better insist before you get impaled," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine," Meredith consented, "I'm not that ungraceful," she blushed, realizing he probably thought she was the biggest klutz in the world. She actually retained good balance from the sport she used to partake in. Used to, she sighed internally.

Walking out into the white wonderland, she saw cars stupidly trying to maneuver through the plowed parking lot. This is why she thanked Jeremy for not letting her have a vehicle. Jasper paced silently beside her, on edge for no apparent reason.

* * *

The next day in the library, Jasper looked very distant. His sisters, Rosalie and Alice, had come in and tried to get him to leave. Meredith found it strange that no matter their insistence, they refused to leave. With an hour left, he sat there, dazing at the clock and the hallway. "Hey, Meredith, you busy?" he inquired.

"No, why?" she answered, propping up a brow.

Jasper folded his hands on the table, "I need some help with the copier down there, can't seem to figure the thing out."

Hopping from the stool, this time without falling face first, she lead the way to the copy room. He dragged behind her, but not staggering too far. Turning off into a dormant hallway, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a neighboring closet quite forcefully. In the darkness she made out Jasper on top of her, restraining her, and motioning Meredith to be quiet.

The cool tile lay beneath her back, sending shivers down her spine. Jasper's hands encasing her wrists were quiet cool as well. Sitting up, he let go of her as soon as the gun shots were audible. With a large intake of breath, she was scared to let it loose; screams were heard in the background.

Intercoms played the lockdown siren. Running footsteps were heard outside of the door. Jasper put his finger to his lips to hush Meredith. At first, what she thought was an attack, was really someone trying to save her. The saddest part about the gist of it was that Gina and Jeremy would insist on moving them away. Her heart beat out of her chest and Jasper glared at her like he did the first day they met.

"How'd you know?" Meredith whispered, hearing the sound of handcuffs clinking together.

Jasper still wordlessly glowered at her, as if trying to debate whether he was going to kill her or not. His grip was still firm on one of her arms. She attempted to shake it off with no avail. "You didn't hear the shots?" he insisted, trying to keep a low voice.

"The shots were made after you had forced me in here!" she dared to raise her voice several decibels. Jasper's eyes were dark, brooding in a sense, she was scared.

Keyword: was. Moments passed by where she felt adequately safe between the terror she knew she felt. Content washed over her senses, she didn't care how Jasper knew, or why he did—she was essentially happy and relieved to be here.

Her thoughts still darted to her past. Meredith didn't believe she'd go a day without remembering some aspect of it. But they weren't as nerve wracking; she could make sense of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the review! I promise I'm not dead just had a family emergency and had to stay up the road at a cousin's home for a while. This is literally the first day since Wednesday I've been home- and I had to clean for the first nine hours (all by myself- may I add) I was here. School starts Monday, and I'm going to be extremely busy with house hopping and being a responsible daughter... Oh the trials at fourteen young years. Tonight though it appears my mom is letting me stay at home... So I'm going to try to write as much as I can after I finish my summer paper. **

**Enough with my complaining. Here's the next installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gina and Jeremy concluded, luckily, that they were able to stay here. The boy who went on the shooting injured the people he wanted to target, not even knowing who Eli or Meredith were. Nevertheless, school would be closed on Monday, and counseling services would be offered to those who needed it. Meredith though, still wondered about Jasper. The thought of him consumed her extended shifts at the bookstore.

How'd he know there was looming danger? Someone might have tipped him off. His family seemed to have a knowing of what was occurring as well, being the reason why his sisters were downright furious when he hadn't left. Why did he want to protect her? Why did his eyes go black, and why was his grip the results of bruises around her body?

Rubbing her temples, she sat on her flat roof, staring at the antiquated street lights in the winter chill. Stars glittered in the sky, something she missed. Sighing, she shivered; it wasn't the brightest thing to come out in near freezing weather in her pajamas. Having enough of the cold Meredith retreated back indoors and took a much needed shower.

* * *

The next afternoon, she had finally mustered enough strength to go clock in at the bookstore. John had gotten fired, but the work room and the cashiers still ranked of marijuana, much to Meredith's dismay. Pot didn't smell bad; it was probably just the cheap stuff he smoked. Regina had called out sick, so it was just her and some snobby blonde she recognized from school.

Much like any day, her co workers left early. It didn't really make a difference whether they were here or not because they never really do anything productive. About to close up, a familiar swatch of bronze hair caught Meredith's eye. Pushing away the book she was reading, she announced, "Welcome, can I assist you in any way?"

Two males she recognized as Jasper and Edward emerged from the bookshelves. The assistant manager at this time put down his book and came out to pretend he was in charge of something. "Did you ever stock the shelves?" he queried silently, so the customers wouldn't hear him.

"You told Violet to," Meredith answered quite bluntly. Jasper and Edward walked up closer to the counter.

Tapping his fingers angrily, her supervisor got extremely agitated and demeaning, "This is a team Meredith, she was probably waiting for your help." Meredith bit her lip, she didn't want to lose this job, her life was clicking into place. So she sucked it up and went to stock the shelf Violet was too 'busy' to do. Her assistant manager apologized loudly so Meredith could hear his condescending voice.

"Excuse me," Jasper's voice rang clearly through the air after the harangue. "Can you get your supervisor?" he inquired, his hands defiantly crossed around his puffed chest. Animosity was thicker than southern mashed potatoes. Edward lingered behind him, and Meredith watched them both out of the corner of her eye.

The rude manager, who she identified as Keith, rolled his eyes, "Why?" he moodily snapped.

"I don't think you should have asked that question," Jasper's voice shook. It sent shivers down her spine.

Laughing, Keith questioned rather freshly, "What are you going to do big guy?"

Jasper looked seething angry, sneaking into the back room, avoiding Keith's eye sight, she escorted the owner to the situation. Hale then complained to the kind hearted owner in a not so kind hearted way. The manager flushed red and insisted a thirty percent discount on their purchases. After tugging Keith off of the floor and into an office, Meredith broke the silence, "Thank you."

Sitting the books on the counter, Jasper's eyes trained to her forearm, "It's not a problem." His eyes trailed someplace else. "See you tomorrow Meredith."

"You too Jasper," she frowned when the name escaped her lips.

* * *

Sitting in the library, there wasn't anything to do on the first day back. Jasper was zooming through homework. Meredith was checking books back in. Though, she wasn't doing only that, she was devising a plan to get information out of Jasper. Mustering up enough courage, she cleared her throat, "How'd you know, Jasper?"

"What?" he asked dumfounded. It was like he was a Martian dropped on Earth without trace knowledge of English.

Raising her eyebrow, she continued, "It seems like your whole family knew about the shooting before it happened." Daring to glare at him, he shot back an even more defensive scowl. A long period of time passed before Jasper even stopped giving her that look.

Finally, after the deadening silence, he replied, "You should probably stay away from me." Meredith began aimlessly checking in title after title again.

"Maybe I should," she mused. After all, if they knew about it beforehand they're obviously a shady bunch. It wasn't safe to jeopardize their new location. Jasper and she endured the most awkward silence after she said that.

When the bell rang she escaped the confines of the angst ridden library. She needed to go somewhere, do something, tell someone. Meredith was literally running back to the apartment. Once she fled up the stairs like a bat out of hell and opened the door in a hurry, she collapsed on the newly assembled leather couch. Her chest heaving up and down to a horrific rhythm, she felt the scream rise into her chest, building up until she could let them loose.

Even though it was so cliché and cheesy to her, Meredith clutched a pillow, screaming her lungs out into the fiberfill. It was so relieving. After she was done, she still struggled to breathe. Everything that had happened in the past week had exhausted her. Additionally, what Jasper gave her today, was not an explanation. That wasn't even closure.

* * *

With a fierce face, she stormed into the statistics classroom, ready to confront Jasper. She was a nervous wreck all during lunch. Last night she slept restlessly. This had to stop; Meredith needed that closure she had decided on the previous evening. After she ungracefully threw everything she'd need down on her desk, Jasper came over and arranged his stuff like a civil person. "How are you today?" he questioned in the drawl she was all too familiar too.

Catching his glance, Meredith got to observe how gorgeous he was. Those eyes drew her in and the tousled hair she once critiqued grew a liking to her. "I thought I was supposed to stay away from you," she attempted to sound angry to have the words cut at him like knives. Much to her dismay, she sounded more like the angst ridden eighteen year old she was.

"I never said I wanted you to stay away," Jasper defended himself. Meredith became outraged, taking to biting her tongue so no rash statements flew out of it. After a few minutes had passed, Jasper tried to continue conversation with her, "Do you like Greenspon?"

Somehow, out of some unchartered reserve deep within her flawed soul, she found tolerance for his out of context question. Scanning the worksheet in front of her, Meredith answered, "No, it's not my favorite place, but I can make due."

He nodded as if in agreement. "Surely isn't South Carolina, what part did you live in?"

"Isle of Palms," she replied, beginning to silently wonder why he cared. The rest of class, he picked at her life, wanting to know just about everything that had ever happened to her. At points, she'd stop him and ask Jasper about his life, but he always possessed short answers like she was _supposed_ to. Even though it was all lies and fabrication, Meredith had to admit she was doing a good job at it.

Not all of them were lies. "Oh, I've been distracting you- here," he passed the sheet full of answers.

"Thanks, but I can do it on my own," she declined his offer of answers. When his eyes pleaded, she sighed, "Fine." Copying them all down, she turned in the class work along with Jasper's.

The next class they had together was spent talking as well. Meredith thought it was going very well and forgot about the pressing moral dilemma of closure. She figured out that he was adopted and had a twin sister, Rosalie, whom she had seen the day of the shooting. His adoptive father was a doctor in town and he didn't mention what his mother did, but obviously spoke of her in high regard. He had one other sister and two brothers not of relation to him. Jasper and his sister were the only ones who had kept their previous name, Hale, as all the others have the surname Cullen.

Towards the end of the period, Nate strolled into the library. Meredith sustained a wave, and he enthusiastically greeted her, "Hey, Meredith."

"Hey, Highlighter," she referenced to his hair, the platinum blonde tresses curling into ringlets.

Before he could say anything Regina came dashing in, "I got the game!"

Raising her eyebrows, even Jasper sustained a few laughs, "Slow yourself," Meredith giggled.

"Real Madrid," she huffed, now noticing Nate's presence.

"I didn't know you gals liked soccer," Nate grinned widely, "I play soccer."

Regina rolled her eyes, "No, stupid, we like David Beckham."

"I appreciate David Beckham, but I also enjoy the sport," Meredith admitted, blushing. She used to play soccer when her life was normal. Eli was actually trying out for the team here in Greenspon, something she wanted to do, but knew was a luxury she couldn't partake in.

Nate rolled his eyes in annoyance. Huffing, he placed his hands on his hips as Meredith and Regina gushed over the get together. It was only a brief discussion since Regina had to go back to class. "So you play soccer?" Meredith raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze to his stomach. It was obvious he trained diligently and persistently. Like Beckham, he had the toned look about him.

Nodding his head with a devilish smile, "Center Forward," he shrugged like it was nothing. Turning momentarily to check in a book, she caught Jasper glowering at the boy across the counter, almost like the innocent blonde was Satan himself. The anger directed towards Nate wasn't something Meredith had ever seen before.

"I used to play as a Winger, but I have played as a Forward," Meredith informed him. "That was two years ago on a Junior Varsity squad," she laughed self consciously.

His eyes lit up as she turned back to face him. "You should really try out," he pressured her. They continued small talk until Nate realized the time. Nate was actually alluring to Meredith, in some way. He was attractive, smart, and goofy; something rang triple threat about him.

Jasper's eyes still didn't let up on the shifty glare as Nate left. His hands were shaking with some kind of anger that Meredith couldn't define. She left him to himself because she was honestly frightened by the severity of his resentment.

But that was before she suddenly thought it was a great idea to pick up on the conversation that her friends had interrupted. Jasper became much calmer, and less visibly angry. "There's something very different about you," she commented.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Jasper cautiously pried.

She actually wondered on that for a minute. The fact her fight-or-flight response was in kick whenever she thought about him wasn't a good sign. "I think it's good," Meredith gave him a weak smile.

"For good measures, can I walk you home this evening?" he queried.

Unsure of what to do, Meredith reassured herself that she could probably defend herself if need be. After all, she wasn't a defenseless Barbie; she had grit when she needed it. "Sure," she shrugged, the bell rang at the most appropriate timing, and Jasper waited for her to pack away her things.

"You played soccer?" he restated in curiosity, Meredith at the moment threw her bag over her left shoulder. His eyes were dark again, black almost. Something about him screamed danger. Paranoia wasn't a new trait that she had encountered, but it definitely wasn't her favorite.

"Yeah, probably couldn't do it now, but it was fun while it lasted," she sighed in remembrance of the days she could run around the pitch and do whatever she wanted.

Mainly though, Meredith missed the sporty physique and the outlet that it gave her. When she was that powerful, nothing could've happened to her. "I bet you could still do it," Jasper encouraged her, holding the door open as she gaped in astonishment. No one did that around here.

Walking through it, he simply gave her a weak smile as they advanced into the cold. "Nope, pretty sure I can't do it anymore," she laughed. Looking self consciously down at her leg, she realized how much she really did miss it, and not just the physique portion.

Jasper cleared his throat, "What happened?" A cloud of fog swirled from his breath as the question escaped his lips. Pacing slower, she wanted to stretch the short walk with Jasper as long as she could.

"A girl got a little too defensive and tackled me, shattered my hip, I had to have reconstructive surgery," she trained her eyes on the ground. It wasn't out of shame. Actually, that was the first truthful thing she had said to anyone in Greenspon. That sincerely happened to her.

Jasper remained quiet, he now understood, "I'm sorry."

"It's life," Meredith shrugged. Pulling her coat around herself and shivering, she was quite sure she'd never be able to grow accustomed to the cold. "It wasn't my life goal or anything, just something to pass the time," she further divulged. "You play any sports?" she could picture Jasper doing anything. His build was perfect for a pitcher, even a cross country runner, but overall; he looked like a very defensive person.

Jasper shook his head quickly sending curls in all sorts of directions. Smirking, he retorted, "No, just an occasional game or two with my brothers." His eyes trailed down to lock with hers. Meredith being only 5'3, the experience was quite intimidating, Hale was a little over six foot. "What sport do I appear to play?" he interrogated with an irresistible simper.

Meredith nearly melted. She finally got a real glimpse at how stunning Jasper really was. "Something like Lacrosse," she estimated, playing in his build.

"Interesting," he mused quietly. Meredith internally sighed as he stopped right outside her home. "Well, have a good evening," he sincerely said.

Meredith smiled, "You too Jasper," she waved goodbye. Ascending the stairs, when the door pulled together, she nearly fell down in shock.

She had never told Jasper, or even mentioned to him, her location. Darting to her room, she laid down on her stomach in frustration, stuffing her face into her pillow. That fueled the conspiracy that he was bad for her. What happened outside was mere proof she couldn't get close to anyone ever again.

But, maybe it wasn't her, she devised. It was him.

There was something different about Jasper Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I come bearing two chapters... One will come later tonight! Thanks for everyone who has followed, and especially for Regin who reviewed. Thank you! I was really thinking about stopping this story early but that was the motivating factor to keep typing away. _

_My profile has details about why I was gone if it matters, I mean... I'm back now right? _

_Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. And, as always, enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

After her Government class, Meredith saw Jasper lingering around the exit. "Hey Meredith," he greeted. They both were heading to the lunchroom.

"Jasper," she coolly returned his cordial welcome. After her squabble with Edward she was in no mood to talk to anyone.

That is, until she was around Jasper, she actually wanted to be in the presence of him. Ambling at his speed, they were in the lunchroom in no time. "Would you like to sit with me today?" he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat for an unknown reason. Shrugging her shoulders to try to pass it off as casual, she replied, "Sure."

"Well, it'll just be me and you today, it seems," he sat down at a smaller table to the back left of the room. That might not be such a bad thing, Meredith thought. "I've got to go get in line," he pointed to the growing mob of people. Escaping the scenario, he pushed and prodded his way through the lunch line, somehow getting through without being screamed and cussed at. Arranging her lunch from her brown bag, Meredith sat down her priorities.

She needed answers. Her stomach rolled into intricate knots as she dawned on the multiple outcomes on the situation. It seemed as if every time she thought of coming around Jasper she was walking on delicate eggshells, then when they actually talked those eggshells became tiles. There was something very special about Jasper Hale.

Meredith was entirely too antsy to eat and when he sat down next to her she nearly jumped out of her seat. His smell was overpowering in a good sense, similar to that of cinnamon and cedar. Instantly, she was allured. "You having a rough day?" he asked. The fluorescence caught his eye and it glimmered. Today, it was a bright goldenrod color.

She was about to nod her head in agreement but she blurted out, "Your eyes were black yesterday."

"You're sure you don't need new glasses?" he joked, toying with his food. Meredith stiffly laughed but knew she was right.

Once again, the phrase left her mouth, "Something is very different about you." Jasper shot her a glare that was like the one he gave Nate, but less severe. Her heart began pounding fast and the butterflies in her stomach morphed into angry seagulls.

Jasper frowned, easing his glowering, continue to toy with his food and not eat it, he sighed. "Well, something is very different about you," he retorted. This wasn't going to be a pleasant lunch.

"My different isn't changing eye colors, excessive strength, and knowing the future Jasper," she bitterly accused him. "But anyways," Meredith dismissed the subject. It dawned on her it was rather rude to be questioning him simply because of her own curiosity. Maybe it was better that she didn't know.

"But anyways," he sarcastically commented. Her feelings of wariness were put at bay by some unknown calm. Hormones, she joked. "Let's get back to you having a bad day," he smirked.

She wasn't going to deny to herself that she thought Jasper was rather attractive. By now, she'd known him enough to be acquaintances, if not distant friends. "Seems as if I've forgotten about it," she blushed, staring uselessly into her sandwich.

"You're not getting off of the hook that easily," Jasper flashed his pearly whites over to Meredith, using a very low drawing voice. If he was attempting to use the alluring banter to entice her, he was definitely using it exceptionally well.

Rolling her eyes tensely, she answered with a slight giggle, "Your brother Edward is a jerk." She instantly regretted what she had said, and awaited anxiously Jasper's reaction to her insult.

"Agreed," he laughed. Taking a large sigh of relief, she began munching into her sandwich. It was relieving that she and Jasper were now less focused on something that he wouldn't answer. Maybe, she thought, I should simply get over it and be happy he decided to save my life.

There was a side of her that knew that wouldn't be enough though. Every time she'd look at Jasper's face, she'd see the face that told her to be quiet in that closet. The same face that clutched her arm a little bit too tight and left unmistaken bruises would always flood her images. Sighing, she sipped on the chilled water and felt at extreme unease. "How do you live with all of those people in the house?" she queried, arching an eyebrow.

"They don't mess around with me, I need my space," he admitted, snagging a corner of his mouth with his teeth.

"Yeah, I can barely live with the other three in my house," she complained, adding in more laughs than were appropriate.

Nervously halting them, she realized Jasper was laughing as well, "I like your laugh," he complimented as if he read her mind. She blushed nearly twenty shades of red and Jasper began to frown. She was lost in all the happiness she had.

It was like all of her worries were gone, diminished for a short while. "Thanks," she breathed slowly, not wanting to alert Jasper by her internal need to cheer. Somehow, she had a paranoia that he knew, and he didn't care. They both were positively lost in some gaze they held for an infinite amount of time. His eyes were beautiful, golden colored, or black. She really didn't care at this point.

"Darn it, I blinked," Jasper rubbed his eyelids.

"You are so goofy," she laughed, trying to sound less giggle-y.

For the rest of lunch, they didn't talk much because she had to pull out her homework for Statistics. Jasper was more than happy to help, but having his eyes constantly hovering over her shoulder made her agitated, much like a back seat driver. She wasn't going to gripe because Jasper really did know what he was talking about. Each question for him was uncannily easy. "You must be a math person," she put down the pencil, sighing in relief that she had finished it.

Shrugging his shoulders, she eyed the full tray of food he hadn't touched. It was odd. She wasn't going to make assumptions on the first time, but if it happened again, she couldn't promise herself that she wouldn't point it out. "Maybe so," he casually said, rising from the table to dispose of the foam tray in a nearby trash can. Walking back ever so gracefully, he took his seat back next to Meredith. "You must be a reading person," he threw out there for simple conversation sake.

"Nah, I'm one of the few people that like History," she quipped, watching Jasper's eyebrows rise. She had said something weird, she knew it.

Smirking, Jasper lessened the intense look he held with Meredith, much to her relief. "Me too," he smiled. His smile was rather enticing to her. It was something that she wanted to see again desperately.

"Which part of History?" she interrogated, hoping it was simultaneous with hers. Yes, it was a rather silly wish, but it was one nonetheless.

"Wars, you?" he answered. Much to her dismay, she wasn't into the whole doom and gloom of warfare. Most wars, in her opinion, were rather petty and could've been easily resolved.

"Government," she replied. Loud and obnoxious, the lunch bell sounded concluded their rather unique lunch. Piecing together her trash, Jasper got up and claimed her books. Too busy to even notice, Meredith threw her lunch away and turned around rapidly to see him with her books. "Thanks," she tried to reclaim them.

Shaking his head and holding the rather heavy stack up, he rebutted, "I can carry them."

Sighing, she crossed her arms across her chest as she and Jasper shuffled to a more quiet hallway, but nevertheless very busy. Students were opening and closing lockers in a hustle trying to make the most of their limited time. Some quietly chatted in the middle of the walkway, making them an extreme exasperation. As she walked down the hallway with Jasper, they dispersed, and they began staring and whispering behind their cupped hands. "You don't have to," she disputed, trying to get him to give her the textbooks back.

Once again he didn't respond as they ascended the miniature set of stairs. "What if I wanted to?" he laughed dryly, looking down at the shorter Meredith. Several comebacks were bouncing around in her head. She was ever so confused by that statement. Staring down at her shoes as if the canvas slip-ons were going to give her confirmation she wondered why he even wanted to. By no means did she consider herself ugly, but she surely wasn't in the caliber of beauty and attraction that Jasper belonged to.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed in defeat, "Then I guess I'd have to let you."

Without any more conversation, they strolled into the classroom. Jasper held the door open and let her go in first like a gentleman. Regina's jaw almost dropped when Meredith made eye contact with her in the front row. Instead of making such a noticeable gesture, she snickered silently and winked at Meredith. Meredith thanked her lucky stars Regina didn't embarrass her like the friends she had before all of the mess happened.

Jasper sat the books on the desk and produced two worksheets he had grabbed up front for them. "Thanks," she casually stated. Meredith knew she would have completely forgotten them and was shocked at Jasper's excessively cordial behavior today, though he was never _unforgivably_ impolite.

"My pleasure," he flashed another toothy grin at Meredith. Her heart skipped a beat and she was mortified at the cliché scenario. I'm not going to learn a thing, she concluded in her head.

Akin to the hallway, they didn't speak much. Towards the end of class though, Jasper and Meredith found themselves out of work to do, so their conversations flared again. "So what exactly did you like about soccer?" Jasper queried, raising an eyebrow in what Meredith communicated to be uneasiness.

"Doubting I actually had skills?" she taunted, seeing him struggle with an apology, she decided to put him out of his misery. "I was an angry fourteen year old with nothing to do," she shrugged, "It was participate in a sport or go to anger management."

"Obviously you chose the sport," Jasper nodded trying to see my motive.

"Eh, I was a bit... Hard headed?" she fumbled for the right word, blushing in extreme embarrassment. "They threw me out of anger management and made me participate in a sport," she laughed. In her earlier years, she was quite… Something—to say the very least. At least she wasn't lying like she was ever so accustomed to.

Jasper shook his head, "I never would've thought that about you," he confessed.

Moving her shoulders in the typical up and down movement, she vocalized, "Yeah that was a long time ago." Silence awkwardly engulfed their once active conversation. Hearing the bell, she reached down and flung her bag over her shoulders. Bumping Jasper's elbow, an icy sensation jolted from the contact, and she swore she heard a low growl escape his lips. Ignoring it, the moment of intense staring they shared when she got back up was unnerving. Whatever danced behind his eyes was dangerous and quite frankly—her instincts told her to fear Hale.

Jasper had snapped out of it before she had and clutched her three large textbooks in his grasp. He was really intent on that, she commented. Scorning at Jasper's rigid face, she wanted to say something about his insistence but he held up a finger swiftly in protest.

Harper caught onto their banter and immediately glowered at Meredith. Unlike before, the girl stared straight into her eyes, suggesting that Harper hated Meredith even more so than before. Meredith shrugged—she knew that everyone who crossed her path would indefinitely dislike something about her. Harper just disliked more than the average person.

Taking a practiced deep breath, Meredith ignored her presence and trailed behind Jasper. "You do know that I can put my books in my bag, right?" I interrogated, thanking him for holding the door open.

"What if I wanted to carry them?" Jasper once again repeated the line. This time though, his voice sounded much angrier, like he was on the edge of his wits. Catching hint of his eyes, she realized they were black again. Curiosity plagued her as she entered the library through the door Jasper held open for her.

Much of the time in the library was spent in silence, Jasper literally begged Mr. Bowers for an errand to do. Meredith took this as rude, but shrugged it off anyways, remembering the conclusion she gave to Harper. A familiar swatch of blonde hair, much lighter than Jasper's, entered the library, "Hey," Nate nonchalantly greeted. Walking straight over to lean over the library desk, Meredith couldn't help but be drawn in by his blue eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and Jasper was back. Odd timing, Meredith dismissed. "We missed you today," Nate moved his eyes to glare at Jasper's as the other blonde sat beside me on the stool behind the desk.

"Because I am _that_ interesting," she sarcastically commented.

"It's hard to find a girl that isn't… Hair, makeup, guys," Nate pieced together for her. Blushing, Meredith peered under the desk trying to avoid Nate's gaze.

He was pleasant; it was nice to find a guy that wasn't ass, tities, sex, and fart jokes. Nate also knew how to use deodorant, and had a nice personality. To her, Nate was a goofy wannabe womanizer, who might've actually succeeded in winning her over. "Also, if you haven't noticed, not many girls actually talk at our table," he continued, "Except Regina; they all silently hate one another."

Laughing quietly, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the powerful scowl etched on Jasper's cheeks. "So, I'm in the boy's club?" Meredith smirked. She'd always been one of the boys and it didn't faze her anymore. It was actually more beneficial to be one of the guys since she never was 'hair, makeup, guys.'

And when she was 'hair, makeup, guys,' it nearly killed her and her family. "Nah, wouldn't want to break you," he laughed. "You're still going to Regina's get together right?" Nate queried.

"No, she _has_ to go to Canada that weekend," Meredith sighed, tapping her fingers nervously on the wood table top. Canada has booze, Meredith understood, she wanted booze too.

"You want to come watch the game with me?" he raised his eyebrows. Meredith saw Jasper clutching the bottom of the wood table top in inexplicable fury. Ignoring him, she nodded her head in excitement. "So Friday afternoon?" Nate suggested.

"Friday afternoon Nate," she reassured, her accent becoming even stronger than before. Nate mumbled something incoherent, and waved goodbye in a blushed frenzy. Meredith giggled at his attempts. "Bless his heart—he didn't fall far from the awkward tree," she murmured to herself forgetting Jasper was there.

He sustained a few chuckles through the set lines of anger on his face. "You seem to be… Taking that right in," he began chortling almost like it was forced.

Flushing magenta, she gave Jasper a lame, "Shut up." Along with that, she playfully tapped the back of his hand with the hardback book she was checking in currently. Stiffening, Jasper looked uncomfortable as she began to check the back pocket.

"You've already checked that one in," Jasper insisted.

"No I haven't," she counter argued. Turning the book over before he could attempt to prove her wrong, she saw four perfect spots where the sun shined through, each fitting perfectly to Jasper's knuckles. She knew she didn't rap his hand that hard. Reassuring herself it was just a tap, she failed to realize she dropped the book to the floor. "You- You're right, I did hap-pp-en to check that one in," Meredith stammered, scrambling off of the perch on all fours retrieving the book. Keeping it in eyesight, she knew she'd preserve that for evidence.

Something told her something was excruciatingly different than Jasper Hale—and now she was confused to whether or not that was a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's quite the chapter... I'll say that gravity works. Thank you for reviewing and subscribing :). **

**And... I changed my mind. This story is set in the time period of New Moon while the Cullen's have stranded Bella.**

**As always, I don't really own Twilight, hence . **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perry rushed into the library at an unrelenting speed. Meredith immediately was pushed to question, "What's wrong?" Fearing the worse, she cringed at the thought of gunshots.

Clambering over top of the surface, Meredith thanked the angels above that Jasper wasn't around to see this. Today hadn't been bad or anything, but rather long and silent. He didn't carry her books though which made her silently cheer. "Nothing… Too bad," he gasped for air. Hale ambled inside the library and gave a disgustedly curious look to Perry but didn't bring himself to ask why.

"Well," Meredith prompted, laughing at the pitiful sight of Perry. They were training in the gym so he was rather sweaty and not the most pleasant smelling. Parts of his hair stuck to his glistening forehead, his knee high socks and shin guards were sinking, and it was quite a pathetic sight.

Regaining his breath, he stood straight up acknowledging the presence of Jasper. "Nate's broke his leg or something so he wanted me to tell you that he would love to have you over but he really can't," Perry explained in one breath.

"When did this happen?" Meredith asked, alerted at the fact her friend was probably in serious pain.

"Five minutes ago…"

Interrupting him, Meredith snapped with a rather rude edge to her voice, "How do you know it's broken?"

Perry's eyes widened at the sudden side that Meredith concluded he didn't know she possessed. "The bone is sticking out," he replied just as curtly.

Rolling her eyes, Meredith knew how stupid that was of him. "He actually told you to tell me that?" Meredith asked in disbelief. When she tore her hip to bits all she did was curse so loud it would make a sailor blush. Then in her fury, she decided it was best to angle her neck to latch her teeth onto the opponent's leg. Shaking herself from the memories of days past, she refocused herself to the situation at hand.

"The idiot insisted," Perry nodded, "I've got to get back."

"Okay, hope he feels better," Meredith called after the racing boy. Shaking away the thoughts of Nate, she focused on the task at hand, which was disdainfully nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw Jasper smirking in utter delight.

Jasper cleared his throat, causing Meredith to turn around and look him straight in the eyes, "You want to watch the game at my place?" he scratched his head inconspicuously and awaited Meredith's answer to his impromptu arrangement. "I mean my family is away this weekend, except Edward and my mother," his lip lifted at the corner a tad at the mention of Meredith's personal demon.

Yes was on the tip of her tongue as she remembered the book. Not only that, Meredith remembered her friend was writhing in pain on the gym floor. "It's alright, my brother probably bought the game already, thank you though," Meredith tried to sound as cordial as possible.

* * *

Her brother hadn't bought the game, and she wasn't surprised when he said that he had plans. Very rarely was Elijah ever home. Her mother and father would voice their disapproval but that wouldn't stop the headstrong, silently enraged, teenager. Meredith, wondering soundly about Jasper, found herself at the restaurant when she couldn't take it anymore. Walking into the vacant facility, it was extremely easy to find Perry and Jamie chatting uselessly at the counter in the back corner of the café.

"It's Merry!" Jamie cheered, clapping her hands together. She wore an apron and an evergreen hued logo t-shirt. Apparently, she'd been promoted in Meredith's absence. "What brings you here?" Jamie grinned, speaking with an even friendly tone.

Meredith shrugged, pulling her jacket further together. Another lie wouldn't hurt on her part, "Starvation and boredom," she explained.

"Well, mind if we join?" Perry smirked, "It's closing time, but you're welcome to stay."

"I can go, if you need me to," Meredith insisted, trying to make her friends life's easier. They'd have to stay behind and cook the meal, clean the dishes, and take stock or something if she dined here.

Jamie pressed a finger to Meredith's lips, "Someone ordered a delicious pizza and didn't pick it up, and it's a free meal Mere." After being silenced, she accepted that she would be staying here after all. Sitting down in a comfortable booth next to the counter, she saw her friends emerge from the back with a pizza box and warm smile. "Bon appetite!" Jamie giggled, sitting next to Meredith's chilly body. Perry slid in the opposite side.

"Anything new on Nate?" she queried, attempting to sound like she was asking from a friendly point of view.

That didn't work as well as she thought it would, Jamie nudged her shoulder and had a devious smile plastered on her red lips. "He really likes you Meredith," Perry interrupted his violent devouring of the triangular decadency.

* * *

Somehow, she managed to make it through the weekend. Monday morning wasn't a welcome guest in her bedroom though. Cold nipped at her bare toes through the quilt that lay on the compact twin bed. Groaning, she pushed the covers off, not that they did anything to insulate her body. Walking over to the dresser, her hair was a curly chestnut mess like any other day.

Slipping on her glasses, many things snapped into clarity, like the words on the opposite wall. Rubbing her temple she rummaged through her unpacked suitcases for clothing. Having a hunch it was rather cold today she picked out a thick knit electric blue sweater she would have never needed in a past life.

Her mother was gone already, having to drop Elijah off because he was too stubborn to walk the short distance. Meredith reprised her normal morning routine, simply grabbing a breakfast to go, and heading out the door.

School was boring, very boring. It must've been the senior slump everyone had talked about. Usually though, that kicked in around March, or April, this was the first day of February. Physics and Government rolled right along at a hurried pace, and she found herself outside during lunch in the mild weather that she never would've expected, nevertheless though, the sun refused to come out.

"Hey, crutch," Perry joked, placing Nate's tray down on the picnic table. Jamie was advancing towards the tables, and Perry held his hands up and clapped them together, "Throw 'em babe," he beamed towards his new partner in crime. Meredith immediately stepped out of the line of fire and found her back against the rough bark of a pine tree.

In the air, a silver rectangle glittered as it hurled through the space. A white cord followed steadily behind it. Overthrowing the music device, the cords wrapped itself around a branch of the tree ten feet suspended in the air, "Crap!" Jamie yelled.

Meredith saw how the cords had wrapped themselves around the branch numerous times. "I've got it," she proclaimed, lifting her foot to climb into the branches.

"You sure?" Perry yelled as Meredith began climbing up the main trunk.

"Mere, I don't like this," a voice from the picnic table called after her. Nate's cautionary face and tone burned Meredith like a brand.

Nodding her head to Perry, she continued up into the canopy. She could see their worried reactions below. Pine bristles and cones reached over to her legs and kissed her exposed collarbone. "Just snap the branch," Jamie suggested.

Meredith finally reached the point and realized why Jamie said that. The branch with the music device was stuck on was rather flimsy towards the end. Shaking the branch violently, it didn't give one bit. Giving it another rap with her left hand it still refused to come down. Worrisome glances were exchanged below, and Meredith began inching herself onto the edge of the branch.

"Meredith!" Nate yelled rather loudly as she began testing fate by getting closer to the player. Laughing loudly, the adrenaline was amazing to her stressed demeanor. A crack sounded, but thankfully it was nothing more than that of a groan, similar to the ones an old house makes. Beginning to unravel the player, a quick giving out of her hip proved to be inopportune, and that creak was just a warning before the branch gave out from under her.

Screams were audible as she began tumbling towards the earth. The branches below her lashed onto her back and she tried to aim herself so she wouldn't obliterate her hip again. Coming forward at a faster pace, the moist ground taunted her. With a loud thud, she landed on her left arm, the one that only moments ago she was carelessly shaking the branch with.

Below her was Perry, who had dived to catch her, but went a little too quickly. Without his interception to the impact, she was sure she would have been worse off. Thankfully, the only part of her that made contact with the earth was her right foot and left forearm. Gratitude rushed in abundance towards the boy now below her.

Meredith began laughing as Jamie picked her up, "Are you alright?" Nate scooted towards the edge of the bench, observing with worrisome eyes. Meredith rolled over and began to giggle inappropriately.

"Yeah, it was pretty nerve wracking, thanks Perry," she grinned towards the recuperating delivery boy she was pleased with. Perry didn't have to do that. In fact, it was very stupid of him to risk himself like that. Almost half of the school was now pouring out into the outside eating area wondering where the screams had originated from.

"You need to go to the nurse," Jamie insisted. Meredith wanted to get Jamie to let her go, but something told her that Jamie was fearful that she couldn't support herself.

After being evaluated by the nurse and given a bandage and an icepack, she returned to the last forty five minutes of Statistics. Regina had let her borrow some spare jeans that the red head always kept in her locker for exceptionally rainy days. The bottoms of the light wash jeans had to be rolled up over three times though because Regina was on the taller side. Taking her seat next to Jasper, he tensed at her presence.

Harper peered over to give her a demeaning glare, "Graceful, huh?"

"I think you need to turn around," Jasper hissed over at the girl that was now taken aback. Nevertheless, she turned around and shut her mouth.

"Thanks," Meredith smiled in realization that Harper was now not her concern—not that the generally unfriendly girl ever was.

Jasper shrugged, "Nate put you up to it?" he continued with the foul tone.

Shaking her head instantaneously, "No, it was my choice."

He sighed, shoving the finished work to the side. Something had him in a mood that irked Meredith. "I should have been there," he muttered. Meredith heard him and a fuse inside of her was lit.

Gritting her teeth, she repositioned her icepack to distract herself. She was shaking angry, only to have it kicked down several notches by some unknown self control, nevertheless—that fuse was still lit and it would inevitably come to an explosion in several moments. "I do not need anyone to protect me," she spat through clenched teeth.

"Just because you think that, proves that you do," Jasper hushed. With that, she didn't care to speak to him the rest of class. Many people around her pestered her about how she was feeling and about the whole incident that Meredith cared less about. By the end of class, she wasn't reluctant and joyous at the same time. Reluctant towards the fact she'd have to be around Jasper for an hour and thirty minutes, and joyous because she'd be in the safety of herself in the library.

Jasper jolted from his seat, rushing towards the door as soon as the bell rang. Meredith wasn't annoyed by this like his intention aimed to do. Instead, she walked quietly along the hallways, the cold nipping at her fingertips. Eventually though, at the library entrance, Jasper had caught up to her.

Holding the door open for her, she gave him a large frown and advanced through the walkway. He closed the door behind her in a hurry and caught up beside her. "Your fingers are swelling," he dexterously brushed his wintry hands over her numb fingers.

"No there not," she rejected his touch. Glancing down at them, she realized that he was right. It was probably normal, she thought.

Jasper chuckled and stepped in front of her to block her way, "I seriously think you need a second opinion."

Mr. Bowers stepped from his office, "What seems to be the problem?" he questioned. Meredith was about to shoot him a look and claim nothing was wrong. She hesitated for a moment.

Hale beat her to the punch, "I'm just taking Meredith home because she isn't feeling well after the accident today." His voice was so smooth and practiced, like he had said the verse a thousand times.

Mr. Bowers nodded, "Did you get permission from Mrs. Hines?" Mrs. Hines was the rather surly school nurse that obviously only worked here for the summers.

"Yes sir," Meredith choked out, knowing that Jasper wouldn't take her back to the nurse.

The middle aged librarian smiled, probably gushing over how gentlemanly and what a perfect example Jasper was, when the teen was really compulsive liar, manipulative, and extremely overbearing. Wow, Meredith though as a stark realization hit her, Hale and I are two peas in a pod. She missed what Bowers had uttered and saw Jasper holding the door back open for her. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms and exited the once thought safe haven.

"Here," Jasper said, shrugging out his jacket as they advanced towards the back entrance.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Jasper, thanks and all, but."

Instead of listening to Meredith's decline, he took this as an opportunity to help her into his jacket and take her bag. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I will not have you freezing," he held the metal door open for her, stomping out of the school, Meredith was furious.

But she wasn't furious enough to take her jacket off and withstand the chilly weather that gloomed over them this afternoon in a tank top. Pursing her lips together, she waited for Jasper to direct her where to go.

He walked along with her to a nice black car, not too luxurious, but something a high school aged boy wouldn't be able to afford. Politely, he held open the passenger door for her, something she would've admired but was far beyond fuming mad to do right now. Otherwise, a bit of tolerance came her way and she bitterly thanked him.

"You are eighteen, right?" Jasper questioned as he started the car. Heat pulsed through the vents.

"Yes," she answered, feeling much calmer.

He began to back out of the parking lot without looking through any mirrors what so ever. What a typical male driver Meredith commented to herself. "Are you comfortable?" he inquired, beginning to accelerate towards the main road.

Nodding her head, it was a blunt lie; she even knew that Jasper knew that. "Jasper?" she voiced, trying to call his attention.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, as if he was trying to impress her.

If he was trying—it certainly worked. What Meredith had planned to be a callous remark now morphed into a polite declaration, "You are very overbearing," she blushed.

"I'm sorry, it's who I am," he shrugged. Meredith didn't want to come off as ungrateful.

They endured the silence for the rest of the car ride. Within minutes of walking into the hospital, Jasper looked very uncomfortable, and was constantly twitching in his seat as Meredith filled out the ER form. Once again, his eyes turned dark, and purple bruises developed under his eyes like he hadn't seen sleep in decades.

It was a short wait since Greenspon's Emergency Room didn't seem to have an unhealthy abundance of visitors. A nurse came in and took Meredith's vitals and escorted her to take X-rays in a separate room. They unwrapped her arm, and she gaped at the monstrosity of her limb. Thank God Jasper had put up with her sour attitude and braved the trip with her.

Being swished back into the other room, she saw a man with fairer blonde hair than Nate, and paler than a ghost. He and Jasper were talking amiably. "Hello Meredith," the doctor smiled, "I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Meredith tried her very best to sound enthusiastic. Propping herself up on the table, she winced as the man began pointing to various places on her arm and on the illuminated x-ray screen.

"It's my pleasure, and how are you feeling today?" Dr. Cullen interrogated.

Meredith thought about saying something smart allelic, but then remembered what her mother would say if she knew about her blatant rudeness, "If you mean my arm, it isn't too bad sir."

Carlisle stifled a few laughs and shook his head. "Isn't too bad?" he scribbled down something on the clipboard and reached into the cabinet above him. Retrieving a bundle of supplies, he calmly explained, "You have a typical greenstick fracture, and since the swelling is pretty bad, I'm simply going to splint it." He gave Meredith a reassuring smile as he picked up her arm. With the sudden movement, she winced from the sharp pain, she found herself calm though and hesitant to react to the discomfort. "You're very lucky since you fell from such a height," Carlisle made eye contact with her, another thing that kept her focused on something other than the burning sensation.

Agilely, he bonded her arm to the splint and gave her directions and many sheets of paperwork to read over. The generic ice and rest was prescribed along with Advil if it got too terrible. Jasper and his adoptive father shared a few words before he dismissed both of them graciously. There was a certain feeling Meredith had from being with Carlisle, a very nice, warm, and fuzzy feeling that was no other than pure good.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: They sort of jump to it in this chapter... But (duh! duh! dunnnnn!) Cliffhanger. **

**Reviews are appreciated, sorry for the wait... Life has decided to play emotional dodgeball with me and by now, after all the hits I've taken in the past month, there needs to be a water break.**

* * *

Jasper had insisted on taking her home, and she was quite wary that the medical bill was picked up by the school. They were parked out in front of the apartment, the surroundings becoming painted with a deeper blue than before. Night was approaching. "Thank you Jasper," she weakly smiled, tired from the events of the day.

"I'll walk you up," Jasper said quietly, as if he didn't want her to hear.

Shaking her head in refusal, Jasper intercepted the denial, "I don't want to be rude to you, and I do not want your fath… Family to think ill of me," he stammered. Meredith wondered why her father had anything to do with it. Then it dawned on her their heritage and upbringing. Suddenly, her mind was full of realizations and epiphanies, and quite frankly—she was shocked that Jasper was even slightly interested.

She clambered out into the cold and saw Jasper right next to her. "Thank you once again," she breathed haphazardly into the chill air. Reaching her arms around him, his arms slowly entangled around her. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't far away from it, as the hug concluded, Jasper beamed.

"It's my pleasure ma'am," he trekked beside her on the metal stairs.

Fumbling for a key, she knew no one would be at the house, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she questioned, sticking the key in the lock but not bothering to turn it as she directed her attention back to Hale.

"I couldn't impose, Esme's probably already worried," he sighed.

Meredith frowned, trying not to make it too visible though, "Have a good night then Jasper," she weakly smiled. Extending his arms, he gave Meredith another frosty hug, this time though it was much more eager.

With the nice, more than friendly, squeeze coming to a close, Jasper smirked. He twisted the key behind her and opened the door behind her back, "I'll walk you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," Meredith concluded.

"Be safe Meredith," Jasper warned. He wasn't playing around when his low voice demanded that from her.

It was the least she could do. No more tree climbing for a while, ice the arm, and stay off of it until Dr. Cullen gave the okay. "Goodnight Jasper," she waved as he reversed down the steps. Entering the house, she closed the door behind her and let out a large breath of air that she had unknowingly held in. Her mind jetted back to Jasper, his accent, his scent, the cold touch, the eyes, and she had to know.

Through all the rush of thoughts, she raced down the hallway and plopped down onto her bed with a 'ploof.' Then, she realized the garment over her shoulders, his jacket. Inconspicuously sticking her nose into the side she released a sigh. That same warm smell filled her nostrils and made her positively giddy. Would she ever date Jasper? Would she ever consider introducing him to her parents? All those questions were racing and telling her that sleeping wasn't an option tonight. Freezing in the midst of thinking, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

They were woman's footsteps, the heels making a large ringing sound on the hardwood. Shivering, she tried to reassure herself it was simply her mother, but she knew in her heart it wasn't. Those heels sounded like they were four inch stilettos.

Crouching over the other side of the bed, she knew this was a poor defensive position. The door burst open and she bit her lip to relieve herself from screaming. Daring to peek over the bed, she placed her hands up to signify defeat, a blonde beauty stood before her. Rosalie.

Two other figures came in so fast they were in a blur. A familiar blonde haired boy zipped defensively in front of her, snarling at his twin sister. Carlisle and a very big looking male held the enraged beauty back from snapping any closer to the shaking Meredith. "I'm sorry," Carlisle apologized before they toted Rosalie back out of her home.

Jasper pulled her into a close hug afterwards much to her dismay. "I swear if anything happened to you Noelle," he whispered into her ear.

"How do you know my name?" Noelle squirmed out of his grasp. It had been so long since someone had called her by her actual name. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

Jasper chuckled seeming too relaxed for what recently occurred, "I've got a lot to explain don't I?" Noelle nodded in agreement, taking a much needed seat on the edge of her bed. If Jeremy and Gina had heard anything they'd be here by now and that proved that Rosalie was a stealthy stalker. Assuring herself that she wouldn't be moved to a new location, she began to listen to Jasper's secrets.

At first she was rather shocked and disbelieving at the vampire spiel. Then she glanced back and it made sense—the supernatural speed, the comforting cold touch, the changing eye colors, the premonitions were that of his sister Alice—nevertheless, she understood. He explained to her how in addition to Alice's premonitions, Edward read minds, and that's how he had knowledge of her life as Noelle Oliver. The turbulent past that catapulted her into a life of lies. Though Jasper revealed that Edward was too gentlemanly to tell him even the summary, Edward had claimed it was sickening.

Jasper expressed his chary feelings to her, how she wouldn't accept him—even going so far to say that she shouldn't. Meredith expressed that this was nonsense. With that, Jasper took her hand in his chilly one, "I promise I will not let anyone hurt you."

"You shouldn't promise people things like that," Meredith hushed negatively.

"I want you to meet my family on a more tame level," Jasper chuckled, ignoring her doubts.

"Not before you meet mine," she said in efforts to deter him.

* * *

"Jasper, what are your plans after graduation?" Meredith's father asked in a gruff tone as he munched down on his chicken wing. Jasper had gotten out of eating today because of some 'blood work' that Meredith found rather ironic. It was quite obvious everyone around the table was tense; Meredith was too squeamish to eat anything.

Meredith knew that her father was consistently trying to see through Jasper. He wasn't ever fond of Meredith's interests before the incident and now, as far as he was concerned, he rather Meredith be a nun. "I plan on going into day trading with my brother who is also graduating this spring, sir," Jasper answered. Directing a quick- but surreptitious- kick to his chair leg, Meredith let him know that was not the answer to blurt out.

"Not going to try college?" Kelsey curtly asked, refusing to make eye contact.

Jasper shook his head, "I've signed up for several courses at Cornell University, ma'am." It seemed as if the whole table took a sigh of relief. But her father's glowering from the end of the light oak rectangle didn't provide Meredith with any hope.

The remaining section of dinner was very awkward for both Jasper and Meredith. When it was time for him to go, he shook hands with her father, and gave her a friendly hug. Elijah didn't even bother to stick around much after dinner so he wasn't an issue.

As soon as he left, her parents left. She sighed and sulked back to her room. Once she closed the door behind her, she felt the fatigue and the full stomach take full effect. Even though she was tired, that didn't mean she got a good night's sleep. Meredith tossed and turned on the small mattress. Morning was a godsend.

She got ready leisurely, trying to pick out the best outfit that she had and still manage to not freeze, it was a daunting decision. Meredith finally chose some unimportant feminine button up shirt and jeans. Staring once more into the mirror, she clutched Jasper's jacket she was insistent upon giving back, and began shrugging into her own wooly pink comfort.

After this, she nearly ran out the door to see him. Jasper was there, being his normal, gorgeous, self. "I'm sorry if I made you rush," Jasper apologized.

"You didn't, thank you for letting me borrow this the other day," she motioned the garment forward to him. He pushed her hands away. "Jasper," she began to argue.

"I'm fine, Jasper," she insisted.

"It's a gift, it's rude to give back a gift," Jasper counter argued. He had her stumped. Meredith gave up and put it in her bag, "It's warmer than the one you have on," he informed her. Rolling her eyes, she had a hunch that it wasn't about her warmth that made Jasper press her to wear the jacket.

"How was your night?" Meredith asked, moving the topic onto something else.

Jasper gave up and twisted his fingers around hers. "Rather nice, Edward and I went hunting," Jasper frowned. Meredith knew he had to hunt more often because she was around him. "Yours?" he gently squeezed her hand.

"Well, it wasn't eventful," she admitted.

* * *

"Hey," Nate waved over to her. Jasper sat next to Meredith at the lunch table with Jamie, Perry, Regina, and Harper. Nate glared at Jasper for a split second; after all, it was his seat.

Jasper turned back to look at Meredith protectively before she greeted Nate with a welcoming, "Hello!" After snapping back onto Earth, Nate waved sheepishly back and sat next to Harper, who immediately got up.

"Stupid bitch," Jamie cursed quite loudly. Meredith blushed and gazed over to Regina who was giving an agreeing gaze towards Jamie.

Hale stretched his arm lazily around Meredith's shoulders and Meredith shivered at the contact. Nate was now shooting daggers at them. Meredith's heart sank down into the pit of her stomach; she was a whore in his eyes.

Lunch passed by without incident. Jasper though seemed to be in an unspoken competition with Nate. During the lunch, he'd compliment Meredith, make jokes at Nate's dismay, constantly be in some form of contact with her, and as always—he was so gentlemanly it hurt. On the way back to Statistics, Jasper had wrapped a chilly arm around Meredith's waist, hugging her closer with each pace. "What's with you today?" Meredith questioned as Jasper held open the classroom door for her.

"Am I going too fast for you?" he sincerely asked.

Nodding her head, "Just a little bit," she sat in the pulled out chair.

"I am possessive in nature," Jasper smirked, reminding her of the secret she had the privilege of knowing. Settling down, she placed her wrapped arm up on the table so she wouldn't be tempted to use it.

Sighing, she tried to explain this to the best of her ability. "Look, I'm not as flamboyant as you are about a relationship we haven't even initiated yet," Meredith communicated in a hushed tone.

Jasper exhaled, a certain tone of disappointed filled the air along with it. "Well, do you want to discuss it right now?" He gave her a long look, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Next class," she nervously said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter :). Thank you for pointing out things so I can improve writing because this is the first occasion I've tried to use a 3rd person narrative. Tell me what you think about this chapter, if you'd be so kind, because I tried to add in some statements that reveal more of what she feels and more vocal hesitation. Even though I don't like when authors do this, I'm going to put a character cheat sheet at the conclusion of the chapter because I think if I try to explain it in context, it'll be too confusing. **

**And yes, I agree that Meredith is falling in a little too fast. I'm going to try to slow her down because even when I was originally writing this I had the hunch that it was happening... And now that I've read it, it's pretty obvious. **

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, existing, the list goes on and on. You guys are awesome :)! Enjoy. **

* * *

Rubbing her temples together, she wasn't exactly glad that Jasper was shipped off somewhere right as he walked through the door. Meredith was stuck at her post on the stool, pondering about Jasper per usual, and she concluded that she did feel something for him. But shouldn't love just happen? In the movies she saw—it was spontaneous. Those semi-ditzy heroines always knew if they loved their princes, they'd do anything for the princes to know that.

She was in the reverse situation. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was so much more complicated than that. The library door opened, and she pulled her head up to see Jasper, butterflies filled her stomach. Once he was seated, it seemed like the words flew out of his mouth, "So I'm going to fast for you?" He was definitely a 'hit the nail on the head' kind of person Meredith wasn't.

Cringing at the persistence of Jasper, she tried to figure out what was happening with her, "I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about," Jasper waved it off. Meredith knew it was something to be sorry about. Not only had he saved her life twice in the past several weeks, he genuinely cared and vowed to protect her, and all in the midst of everything, he opened up to her. She was stuck—in teenage blues she shouldn't even have at eighteen. "I understand," Jasper exhaled.

Meredith was going to have to get used to that; the whole empathy thing. "It's not a no," Meredith reassured him. She sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do? She was attracted to Jasper, physically and emotionally, but something still told her to stay off. It was guilt—she concluded—guilt for leading Nate on. But, it could probably be that Rosalie, his sister, tried to kill her last night. She wasn't on good terms with that, because she hated vulnerability, it made it seem like she hadn't ever been strong enough in the first place.

"Can I still walk you home?" Jasper asked sincerely.

Nodding her head, she wasn't going to deny him that one.

* * *

Sitting down in Physics, she read on the whiteboard that it was a partner day. Not-so-reluctantly as before, she took a seat next to Edward, who rudely scooted away. At first she thought it was because he hadn't satiated his thirst for an extended period of time. Peering at his eyes, they were the same butterscotch, so she was stumped. "Hey," Meredith nervously greeted.

"Hey," Edward expressed with a blank face. He was very hostile towards Meredith. She started rambling off reasons in her head to annoy the mind reader, and seemingly, it worked. Finally getting him to crack, Edward hushed viciously in a chilled tone, "You broke his heart."

Meredith sighed and focused on what the worksheet called her to do. "It hasn't been easy for him accepting all of this and putting you in more danger," Edward continued to voice his opinions. Once she let it sink in, she tried to focus on what she had been the previous night. The whole eve at her home because of her canceled shift was spent thinking about her feelings. It made her sick, it made her not want to eat, and it kept her up all night.

Edward had no right to put her on the spot like that, in her ever-so-humble opinions, "It hasn't been easy for me knowing that your sister wants me dead."

Sinking down in his seat, Edward refused to let up any more information.

Rubbing her tired eyes, the class went by like a lightning strike, as did the next one. Lunch was rather torturous, as she had to watch Jasper stare towards their table with his broken eyes and slumped demeanor. Not feeling any hunger, she dumped her food in the trashcan neighboring her, Regina gave her a wary look.

Lunch bell rang and she lifted herself straight from her seat. She walked towards the Cullen table at a pace she knew was too slow. Jasper had made an exit towards the door like a gazelle, but not fast enough to raise any suspicions like Meredith had witnessed before in her house that night. Cursing within the walls of her head, she decided she'd go after him in the hallway.

The tall blonde head weaved his way through the crowd agilely. Meredith fought ungracefully towards him, trying to catch up to his avoiding personality, he said he understood. Jasper said he understood and didn't show any sign of completely cutting her off the day before. Giving up on the pursuit, she slumped and went to Statistics where he wasn't located at.

* * *

The next morning in Physics, Edward was still as aloof as ever. Mr. Wesson sure liked to pair them both up. This go round though, Meredith had worked up enough courage to speak to Edward about _him_, "Where's Jasper?"

"Does it matter to you?" Edward crudely queried. It was a liable question. Sighing, Meredith knew he was tapping into her thoughts. The forty eight hours she had to constantly think about Jasper had driven her nearly insane in every possible way. She was tossing and turning all night, trying to think about sleep but only being shown Jasper's face in her nightmares, not to mention she only ate snack food and drank generous amounts of coffee. Her hair, once straight and manageable, was now resting three inches higher in tight curls she couldn't brush out or even care to straighten.

Sighing, Edward had gotten glimpses of Meredith's lovesick hell. "He's here today, but good luck getting to him," he admitted disdainfully. Meredith swore she never meant to hurt him. "We both know," Edward answered her thoughts.

* * *

Lunch time came, and the Cullens were all sitting at their normal table. Nate leaned habitually closer to Meredith, "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Meredith wanted to spill out what was wrong, tell him that she was sorry for all the messes she had made for him. He was a really sweet boy. "Nothing," she lied, moving up to throw away the lunch she had recently purchased. Becoming frustrated, she looked back at the table and then swished her eyes over to meet the Cullen's table tucked away in the corner. Blushing, she raced out of the cafeteria and into the dormant hallway to let the feelings consume her like a fire.

Leaning up against a wall, she slumped down and clutched her knees forward into her chest; pressing her forehead down on the tops of them she remained so enraged with the fact of her dealing out uncalled for rejection—it was another thing she had managed to ruin. She heard two footsteps coming from the hallway she had just stormed down. Then as the two footsteps stopped at the end of the corner, she heard a faint, "Meredith."

It was his voice. Immediately, her head flipped to see Jasper at an awkward stance with hands in his pockets. Edward was behind him and flashing Meredith a distinct smile before retreating at a human pace back down the other way. "Hey," she sighed, feeling the heat come to her face.

"Something wrong?" he began taking small steps towards her.

Gathering up courage, she waited for him to come sit next to her, and he did. His long legs sprawled across the powder blue tile floor, long fingers folded in his lap, and a pained face staring up towards the ceiling. "I never meant that to be a rejection the other day," she muttered as she picked her head up.

"It probably isn't a good idea to pursue you anyways," Jasper sighed.

Meredith choked back the frog in her throat. She didn't want to hear that—but it was what she deserved. "I think it's the best idea I've ever heard," she sorrowfully giggled—like you would at an attempt to be humorous in a eulogy of a loved one. At that, he pulled his head down rapidly. Anxiously, she added with a blush, "That is, if you want to still… Which I totally get it if you don't. I mean, I kind of want to pursue you…"

"Your angst is killing me," Jasper groaned playfully. Meredith nervously giggled and tried to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. Slowly, he put his cooler hand on hers, sending shivers up her spine. She gave him a reassuring smile of relief. His fingers twined with hers, "That's how it should be, agreed?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Her heart fluttered, nodding her head slowly, she saw him stifle generous amounts of laughter. "Have I taken your breath away?" Jasper asked, beginning to look to the left for a split second before reverting his attention to her once more.

Meredith blushed and began to see people filter out of the crowded lunch room. Clambering up to her feet, Jasper stretched up beside her, careful not to touch her in any way. She wouldn't have minded but then again she couldn't be sure. Pulling at the fabric of her makeshift cast, she reminded herself that she had an appointment tonight. "Carlisle can cast your arm at our house," Jasper suggested, peering down protectively at Meredith.

"I can just as easily go to the hospital," she pressed lightly. She was fearful that something would happen at the Cullen's tonight. Also, Meredith didn't want to be the driving wedge between Jasper and his family—it was rude.

"Esme is dying to meet you," Jasper insisted. Clutching her well hand swinging pointlessly as she paced sluggishly through the bodies of teenagers, Jasper gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Rose is just… Wary to the whole nature of it- it's truthfully only her."

"_Wary_," Meredith sarcastically replied. Jasper held the door open for her as they entered the cool statistics room. As soon as she was to her seat, she sneakily slipped into the jacket Jasper had given her before. "I don't think it's a good idea," she admitted quietly.

"We can go to the hospital if you aren't comfortable," Jasper reassured her, brushing her arm as the teacher began yelling out orders at the unruly students in the front. "I don't want to impose anything on you," he reiterated.

Meredith shook her head and sighed. "It's whatever okay?" she stressed to him. Throwing her pen down foolishly on the desk, she clutched the planner that housed the hall passes. After scrawling down the times and the destination she was intending on, the water fountain, she got the frazzled teacher to sign her out.

Once out in the hallway, she stared at all the empty lockers and silent bustle of the school. Meredith realized how difficult she was being. Not only was she hot and cold, sending mixed feelings to Jasper, she was also acting childish. It was time to move on from something that would never be forgotten. Meandering back into the classroom, she felt Jasper comfort her in the only way he knew how. His hand intertwined with hers as they worked diligently and noiselessly on aimless statistics that would be uselessly inapplicable in the real world they were reminded of.

"We're going to have to leave soon," Jasper reminded her as the bell neared forward. He produced two office passes from his pocket.

Nodding her head in agreement she raised her hand and the teacher bid them farewell with a substantial amount of homework. "Thank you," Meredith quietly showed her gratitude as he held the classroom door open for her. They ventured out into the dormant hallway with Jasper's arm affectionately draped over her rigid shoulders. "I'm sorry about this," she nearly whispered.

His hearing would indefinitely pick it up—to her dismay. "No, it's whatever you want," he re-communicated.

"Like I said Jasper," she stated as they exited the building, advancing towards the parking lot, "It's a very complicated thing for me."

He nodded in accord and Meredith became rather self conscious. She now believed that he had lied to her about his ignorance. Jasper would probably leave her now. "I can feel that," Jasper sighed, "But Rosalie only did what she did because she didn't want our secret exposed..."

Cutting him off Meredith bitterly chuckled with the inhibited cold undertones unleashed from underneath the surface, "Well, she's _painfully_ redundant."

"She's very loyal to the family and sometimes it's helpful, and sometimes, it's very harmful," Jasper held the car door open for her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Meredith believed him, and she wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, but she felt good. Good as in her heart was racing and those damned butterflies infiltrated her stomach and her least favorite part, the steady blush rising to her cheeks. He made her nervous. He made her feel amazing. Jasper interrupted her train of thought when he entered in on the other side. Looking over to her, he gave her a grin, one that she could simply melt away in.

It was pretty obvious now that once she found herself sampling the substance that was purely him; the less she ever wanted it to leave.

* * *

**CHARACTER CHEAT SHEET: **

_(Note- if the information on the characters seems vague, for example- Meredith's father, the excluded information isn't vital.) _

_**Meredith**- She's the girl with the broken arm, the library assistant, the main character. She is also known as Noelle Oliver, her birth name. _

_**Kelsey**- Meredith's biological mother. Nothing is known about her birth name. _

_**Elijah 'Eli'**- Meredith's biological little brother. Nothing is known about his birth name. _

_**Meredith's Father**- Currently, Meredith's biological father is referred to as just that. Nothing is known about his birth name. _

_**Gina**- One of the US Marshalls assigned to Meredith and her family's case. _

_**Jeremy**- One of the US Marshalls assigned to Meredith and her family's case. _

_**Regina**- A friend of Meredith that works at the bookstore with her. _

_**Jamie**- A friend of Meredith, works at the Italian restaurant with Perry. Called Harper a bitch. _

_**Harper**- Meredith's 'hater' for lack of a better word, that doesn't really like anyone._

_**Perry**- That guy that Meredith fell on :P. A friend of hers. He works at the Italian restaurant, which his family owns, along with Jamie. _

_**Nate**- Meredith's friend introduced to her by Perry, he's the one with the broken leg, and *gasp* a broken heart. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for responding on last chapter... I now know what to do and what not to do. Really, anytime anyone wants to say that they don't get it, please let me know. As always, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, following, and simply reading. You guys are amazing :).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What color cast do you want?" The nurse queried, noticing the now bare arm of Meredith. Jasper held her well right hand, sending goose bumps up her forearm.

"White's free right?" Meredith retorted, knowing she'd have to pay an upwards of fifty dollars to have a cast that looked aesthetic. The nurse nodded and Jasper's jaw locked in place. "Go ahead and use white," Meredith answered, flashing Jasper a glare. She didn't need something that cost extra money when she could simply paint the cast herself. It was double win for her that way because it would solve her boredom and it would save her out of pocket costs.

"You know, I could've paid for it," Jasper mentioned as the nurse began to loosen the fiberglass bandage in water.

Shaking her head in rebuttal the nurse's lip slipped up on one side to turn itself into a half grin. "Thanks and all," Meredith paused, "But, _you know_, I can very well pay for it myself," her voice deepened and she dramatically puffed out her chest to mock him. The nurse sustained more than enough giggles than appropriate and began to wrap Meredith's already prepped arm with the hard cast. Wet and warm sensations tingled her numbed ligaments.

Dr. Cullen came in halfway through the process of the casting. He and Jasper shared a knowing look as they shared quick and silent words Meredith couldn't decipher. As she watched the blonde handsome men in the corner angrily argue with unknown sources of composure, she realized how dark Jasper's eyes were and how fierce the fine etchings carving his face into perfection protruded outwards. Whatever was being communicated between adoptive father and son wasn't pleasant.

Carlisle then turned to Meredith and smiled. She hoped it wasn't about her. The nurse finished up the wrapping of the bandage and Carlisle took a spot in the rolling doctor's chair. "What a pleasure to see you Meredith," he glared at Jasper through the corner of his eye before darting them upwards at her.

"You too Carlisle," Meredith stared to Jasper for some kind of inspiration. He simply moodily shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes—continuing to shoot daggers towards Carlisle's back with his onyx irises that screamed sinister to her.

"Any swelling or substantial pain from last week?" he interrogated, refusing to turn towards Jasper.

Meredith shook her head, "Unless you count that bombshell in the corner." She smirked as Jasper fought to keep a smile off of his smug face. Carlisle emitted an obviously strained chuckle.

"He can be quite difficult," Carlisle muttered under his breath loud enough for Meredith to hear. The origin of the statement came from an animosity Meredith didn't want to witness, she didn't even want it to exist between Jasper and Carlisle.

"Good things come to those who wait I guess?" Meredith nervously giggled.

Carlisle paused and they were all enveloped in an abnormal silence. "Any straining activities?" he inquired, staring into the depth of whatever enticing information on her clipboard—she could only imagine what was on there.

"You're making her uncomfortable Carlisle," Jasper retorted. The duo shared a concerned look. Did she cause the family disagreement? Meredith hoped in the depths of her soul that she wasn't the sole root of it all. She wasn't even worth the trouble. "Don't feel like that, because you are important, and this isn't about you," Jasper abruptly shot his head up to place the request.

"I apologize Meredith, it is utterly rude to be this childish in front of you…"

"Don't apologize," she tried to politely tell Carlisle. She let Jasper's words settle in her and felt tears brimming her eyelids. It wasn't true, and now, she felt obligated to be with him because of the hefty secret she had to keep from the world.

"No, it's not alright, but anyways, come back in a month or so for a checkup and call if you have swelling or any sort of fall," Carlisle instructed as he left. Jasper offered Meredith his arm on the way out but she declined. Once they entered the confines of the car, Jasper was stalling on leaving the parking space for reasons that Meredith didn't know.

He sighed as he flicked on, coincidently, her favorite radio station. It was some contemporary station from some place in Canada she wanted to visit in the nearing future. "What's got you all worked up?" Jasper reached out to rub her cast. Jerking her arm away, she didn't feel angry, just an unsettled rage between herself and Vito was resurfaced tonight with his meant-to-be caring words when they mixed with the feeling of obligation.

"It's nothing," she crossed her arms. A new song began playing and Jasper lightly rapped his hands on the leather of the steering wheel.

Frustration, that's what she perceived, and in her experiences a frustrated man wasn't someone to sit comfortably around. Meredith flinched away from Jasper. "I'm not angry," he hunched over the wheel in perplexity, "I swear on my life I wouldn't hurt you."

"Easy for you to say, _you never die_," Meredith chuckled, letting the tears fall. Humor had gotten her through it the first go round—it should aid in the second shot.

"You're really difficult, you do know that ma'am?" Jasper chuckled, trying to shift her focus to something less painful in her perspective. She forgot most of the time that he felt what she did, that is, until he threw it in her face.

Meredith let out a few pitiful chortles to the statement she focused herself back to. They both were terrible flirts, either that or something infinitely worse, they were hopeless romantics. "I don't think you'd have it any other way," Meredith smirked, letting her tense arms hang loose to her sides once more. She was pretty sure he'd have it another way.

Jasper returned to his state of relaxation. His rigid frame pulled back to the fabric of the seat, sinking into the pure bliss. Meredith realized just then how amazing he looked, his blonde hair, tousled to perfection, the strong jaw line, it was the kind of guy that was even too handsome to be a model. "Agreed, but what's bothering you," he slowly reached over to stroke her casted hand reassuringly.

Meredith's teeth clenched together. The two sets of pearly whites began to grind on each other in utter confusion. She had to make sure what she said was censored so feelings wouldn't be shattered like last time she spoke her mind. "Don't," she picked up on her demanding tone and immediately turned it into a polite, loving, octave, "Tell me what to feel Jasper, I've had…" she felt the monster creep into her venomous stressing in each syllable reverting it back to the Meredith she thought was appropriate, she confessed, "Your words were sweet and… The nicest most sincerest thing anyone has ever said to me…" She began to choke on the frog in her throat and the thought of censorship had gone out of the window. Tears trickled down her distressed face as Jasper still sat and listened intently at what was to come next. "But demands like that aren't something I want to experience again," she concluded. The topic of the obligation she felt were something for another day. Along with the future agenda, her wariness of the concept of vampirism and his sister.

He turned his body in the seat to face hers and she responded by hanging her head down in shame to wipe the tears away. His fingers reached to brush the side of her face, combing the hair away. "I swear on my never ending life that I will never do that again," he declared. Meredith giggled, swatting his hand away. Pulling her head up she recognized just how close their faces were. A blush crept into her face.

Jasper gulped, snagging his bottom lip with his two teeth. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" Meredith smirked weakly. She silently hoped for it, after all, maybe it would prove whether her obligation theory was just her cold feet and cynicism. Jasper sighed through his nose, pulling away quickly.

"I don't think I have enough control, I'm sorry Meredith," Jasper threw the car in reverse. Meredith cringed, _control_, essentially she translated that into Jasper wanted to eat her.

Without looking, he effortlessly backed into the parking lot, Meredith retracted her head from the position it was in moments ago when his cool nose almost touched hers. She turned herself back around, and refrained from sighing. After all, he was trying. "Everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle," Meredith quoted.

"True, but if I wasn't who I was then you wouldn't have to suffer with me," Jasper exhaled loudly, racing down the streets.

Meredith crossed her arms in a thoughtful stance. "Maybe if I wasn't who I was…"

"Never…" Jasper sounded hesitant, "Please don't say that."

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't find any words to make a coherent retort. Jasper seemed comfortable with the silence that Meredith needed, not that the quality time was used for actual thinking, she was far too distracted for that. He had tried to kiss her.

Meredith's heart fluttered as she departed the house earlier than every late bone in her body could ever manage. A certain man was at the bottom of the steps, so she contributed that as her driving force to wake up earlier than usual to look more presentable and to be much timelier. "You get a good night's sleep?" Jasper questioned as he held the car door open for her.

"Thanks, and yes, it was quite peaceful," Meredith feigned a smile. In reality she had laid in bed all night tossing and turning, trying to grow accustomed to the stupid cast was her lame excuse to herself for thinking about him.

Jasper smirked and closed the door, hurrying over to the driver's side. Once situated, he began to chuckle, "It's disturbing how well you can lie." Meredith bushed and held a gaze with Jasper for an intimidating amount of time.

"It's way of life."

"Edward's not going to be staying with us anymore," Jasper blurted out as he pulled out from the space. Instead of his accustomed racing down the road he slowed to a leisurely pace.

Meredith sighed, she actually liked Edward much more than any other Cullen, maybe it was because other than Carlisle and Jasper, Edward was the only other one who hadn't tried to either kill her and actually made efforts to speak to her. Sure, Edward wasn't Jasper by any means, but everyone is who they are, and if someone else was like Jasper it would be too much. Literally too much, in her opinion she thought the world could only contain one Jasper. "Why?" she disdainfully pondered. Who'd be her Physics partner? Edward was very proficient at it and Meredith had been saved so many times by his passive aggressive hinting and sometimes not so passive aggressive calm moods that were relatively rare.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm going to take the honest route," he mused, "I don't want to tell you because I don't think you'll still want to be around me."

Meredith frowned. She knew she had no room to speak against Jasper for his wishes because it was the stance she took as well. "I'm still convinced you wouldn't _consciously_ hurt anyone," Meredith covered the truth. While she was sure Jasper wouldn't _try_ to hurt someone for pleasure, she was sure he _could_. It was acceptable to say this in her eyes it wasn't blatant lying, but it still left her with that crawling feeling that lies gave her even after using so many throughout the years.

"It's disturbing you give me benefit of the doubt."

"No I've just done some unexplainable things I don't want you to know about, I don't doubt you can hurt someone, I just doubt you'll hurt me," she explained in further detail. That wasn't a lie either, because while she believed the last thing she said, she also believed this. Jasper was one huge contradiction.

She liked him because he was _himself_, but she feared him for the very same reason. She believed in him, but she also doubted whether or not he could actually do it. She felt obligated to him, but at the same time she loved being around him. She always said to herself that nothing could be bad enough to drive her away, but there were certain things Meredith would never be able to forgive him for, and anyone else for that matter. Reassuring herself, she called these boundaries, another lame excuse in her altered views.

Sighing, he slowed down to turn at the not so busy intersection at the school. How early had she gotten up? Almost no one was here. "You really shouldn't have that much faith in me," Jasper iterated, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well I don't know why I shouldn't have faith in you," Meredith became quite confused with each facet of conversation. She could have faith in him, but she really didn't harbor as much as he let on.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fan of reverse psychology. What kept you up all night?" Jasper passively asserted his aggression. Meredith let it go and pulled out a bag of rhinestones from her bag and a glue bottle.

"This is what kept me up all night," she pulled up her cast to reveal the rhinestones lining the edges of the cast, so had the top left and was insistent on finishing it.

"You're serious?" Jasper cracked a smile, shaking his head. Meredith chuckled along with him because she realized how pathetic it actually was. "It's certainly," he trailed off, kissing her temple. She silenced and blushed fervently as he pulled back his lips from the side of her face and traced his fingers over her arm to examine the craftiness. "My sister Alice would love this," he grinned at the possibility.

His sister—Alice—she mused to herself. Rosalie would simply like to kill her and call it the greater good. Meredith could relate to it in so many uncomfortable ways. Before the memories could attack her, she tried to focus on the rhinestones.

Meredith smirked halfheartedly, "You know you like it too," she pouted. Replacing all the supplies in her backpack, she questioned, "What kept _you_ up all night?"

"Very funny," Jasper painfully hoisted up the corners of his pale lips, refraining from showing teeth.

"You vampires and puns," Meredith snidely remarked.

Jasper laughed to himself for a few seconds, taking the moment to lean back into the seat cushion and gaze out the window. His eyes were wide with wonder and perplexity as he stared out of the frosty glass observing the world. "I really don't want to go to school today," Jasper muttered.

Meredith had an idea and blurted it aloud, "You want to skip?"

Jasper's smile included his pearly whites that sent a shiver down Meredith's forearms. "Not my sweet, innocent, Meredith?"

She laughed at that, maybe a little harder than she should've, but a hope spread in her. He actually thought she was innocent. It's was the first time since everything happened anyone thought she did anything moral in the world. "I think it's a stellar idea, but this is your first and only senior year," Jasper patted her head with his chilly palm.

"I'll have a senior year in college, considering I make it there," Meredith protested. Jasper's palm slid to the side of her face and cupped her palm in utter amazement.

"You're so warm to me," he ran his hand down her arm and placed his elbow back on the armrest. "It's such an amazing experience for me to touch you," he confessed. Meredith was sure if he were human he would've blushed, as she was at the present moment. "What makes you think you're not making it to college?" Jasper defensively queried, giving her a stern look.

"Racial discrimination?" Meredith shrugged her shoulders, passing it off as a joke. Jasper chuckled and turned the ignition back several notches.

"Is this part of your notorious past?" Jasper furrowed his brow, "Because I don't care what you did or what happened, you're just amazing regardless."

Sighing, she commented, "Oh, the irony," she rolled her eyes. "I'll make you a deal, cut school with me today and I'll tell you."

"Deal."

Meredith knew she'd regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the long wait... I've hunkered down and just about finished the story... Maybe, I never know. Anyways... Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Don't be a stranger :), you don't even have to log in to review :).

Anyways, I'm updating tomorrow afternoon as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper drove her home and they waited down the street for everyone in the household to leave. Meredith refused to tell him in the car, as she was always afraid someone would overhear her. As her father left in the morning, Meredith watched the red car pull along the pavement; once it turned around the corner she deemed it safe to enter the abode. She sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV for Jasper.

The news was hurtful nowadays. Especially today. It was now the first anniversary of the day that singlehandedly ruined her life. Three hundred and sixty five days certainly pass by quickly, and it was beginning to feel like those things didn't actually happen to her. She sat her stuff down and gestured for Jasper to stay there.

Once coming back from her room, she had the old pink leather scrapbook and the box of tissues normally housing themselves in the hallway. "You know I'm in Witness Protection right?" she inquired.

"Yes," he answered, scooting over for Meredith to sit down on the baby blue couch.

She half smiled. Opening the old book, she saw pictures of Nashville unfold before her. "This is before my life got really bad," she pointed to her at fourteen years—almost fifteen—in crutches from her surgery. "About a month after this, my family moved to New York," she bit her lip.

Flipping the page, she showed him the apartment complex with all of them smiling in front of it, "I met Vito, a couple months after my fifteenth birthday, he was seventeen," he choked out his name. She positively despised him.

"You don't have to tell me all right now," Jasper reassured her. Shaking her head, she felt a nice calm come from him and sighed in delight. This might actually make it easier.

Meredith shook her head to try to get her story straight. The last time she rehearsed it she was in front of a judge. He deserved to know what he was getting into. "I dabbled in drugs for the longest time, Vito and I became romantically involved shortly after we met. We were toxic together. Insanely dangerous to be around each other," Meredith bit her lip. She let out a barely noticeable laugh for the stupidity of her youth. "Ended up pregnant with his kid, thought we'd both get out of the organized crime routine by then," Meredith shook in remembrance of all those fights.

"Organized crime?" Jasper raised his eyebrow. The simple twitch of the muscle sent Meredith into a tizzy; Jasper was probably making plans to kill her, like Rosalie. Meredith now had nothing to lose.

"Yeah, Vito's dumb ass would go behind his family's back and do jobs for just about anyone and everyone in New York," Meredith gritted her teeth. "Anyways, I had a son, on my seventeenth birthday, Will," she let a few tears trickle down her cheek. "After three months of not doing anything mob related, not hurting me, not getting into one fight with me, he insists on one last run," Meredith simply let the tears fall by now.

"The families he had double crossed came together, got me and my son, kept me in some hellhole for three days until they found Vito. They gave Vito a choice."

By this time she had really lost it. Jasper had pulled her into a hug almost as soon as she began crying. It was comforting for her since the last time she told her story all a judge did was rap the hammer on the raised wood block and her mom gave her a threatening look. All at the same time though, she was expecting him to snap her neck. He was able as well. _Harrowingly able_. "The choice was me or Will, and as much as I begged him to take me, he choose our son," she cleared her throat, and began shaking in anger. "After that three days of hell I went through to save my son, Will died anyways, right in front of my eyes," she whispered lightly into Jasper's eyes.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't control what they did," Jasper held onto her tighter. Meredith tried to focus on the sincerity she hoped Jasper had with his means of affection. She tried to repeat to herself that Jasper wouldn't hurt her, and she actually believed herself.

"I could've controlled what I did next," she burst into another round of tears. A sick smile crept up her face as she remembered what happened next. "Once they let us go into the alley, I beat him to do death Jasper, killed Vito with my own freaking hands," Meredith shuddered in her confession. Vito deserved his death, he murdered her child, Meredith didn't want to be the one to take the life from someone that night. It didn't make her much better.

Jasper didn't say anything for the longest time. "I promise you I'm not going to hurt you," Jasper's chest fell up and down out of a rhythm in a staggered beat. "You deserve so much better than that," he pulled her closer, if possible. Her tears began to soak her shirt. Love filled her and she exhaled in some kind of relief that someone still cared for her. Even though it was a relief, she cried even harder at the fact that someone didn't hate her for what she did, prompting Jasper to coo, "Sh, Sh, Sh," like she was a child.

"I'm alright," she shoved the book off of her lap. She let go of Jasper's embrace to wipe her eyes with a tissue.

"I shouldn't have pried for information like that," Jasper gently tossed his arm around her.

"You have the right to know," Meredith smirked. "I usually try to forget about it," she admitted.

So as soon as Meredith was successful in concluding the conversation of her turbulent past she went to put the book away. Jasper still watched the news unengaged with what the headlines were saying. "So you mind if I ask all about vampire stuff now?" Jasper shook his head, turning off the screen and focusing himself on Meredith's incoming storm of interrogation. "So, there are others like you?" she began.

"Yes, there's a coven in Alaska that only feeds on animals, and then there's many other nomads and covens spread around the world that feed on humans," Jasper answered intelligently.

"Has anyone else ever told a human?" she hesitated.

Jasper bit his lip to refrain from saying something, "Yes, Edward has actually."

"I have to ask…" she stuttered, trying to phrase this the best way possible, "Is my blood?"

"God yes," Jasper interrupted her query and closing his eyes. "When I first met you I didn't know what to do with myself, it's so potent and alluring, but I am finding much more attraction to you than simply your blood," Jasper divulged, closing his eyes in some kind of serene ache. She was glad to hear that.

Meredith smiled, still not knowing if it was a compliment or a fatal flaw, "What do I smell like?"

"Something… Tropical. Like Pineapple. It's very strong and prominent," Jasper still kept his eyes closed. No wonder he always looked pained around her. Throw her scent in with someone else's and he was bound to be tortured all day.

"I'm sorry," she was reminded how much pain he was in at the staggering of his breathing. Maybe if she wasn't so stubborn set on living, his life would be a lot easier. That wouldn't make her life any easier but it would make Jasper's much more leisurely.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I can barely contain control around you," he gave her a discerning look. Meredith wondered how she could help. Going closer wouldn't help; it would only make things worse. "I like your hair," Jasper complimented, "But I definitely think red suits you better."

Smirking, she was relieved all the heavy stuff was out of the way and she could return to being content with herself and those around her. It was almost like she dissocialized herself from every stimulus she came in contact with at one point or another. "Am I that…?"

Jasper fought a smile crawling up his lips, "Maybe a little bit. Brown is too meek for you."

She blushed and turned away for a second. There was virtually nothing to do. "I am a little bit of a control freak," she confessed.

"I'm more on the possessive side of control freak," Jasper casually threw out there. Meredith sat awkwardly next to Jasper for what seemed to be the longest time. It wasn't like she could say anything reassuring to that statement to alleviate the silence.

Meredith though, had a burning question that escaped her throat, "How do you… Become a vampire?"

He tensed at the query and gave Meredith a long hard glare. His eyes were frightening for split seconds but gave up their crazed nature. "You're bitten," he whispered very low.

"Does it hurt?" she peaked an eyebrow on her face. Jasper wasn't thrilled by her interrogation by any means.

Shaking his head, Meredith observed him attempting to get out of this funk, "It doesn't really matter."

Biting her lip, she begged to differ, "It does though."

"Can we move to another subject?"

"Can you stop dodging this one?" she begged, placing a hand overtop of his.

A smile settled into his perturbed features. It had worked like Meredith had planned. "Never, I'm a little more stubborn than you are," he cupped her face with her palm again.

"You may be much more stubborn, but I'm more patient," Meredith asserted. Not being able to take it much longer, she blurted out, "Do you feel obligated to me?"

"What?"

"Like, obligated, to me?" Meredith blushed, trying to not seem insensitive.

Jasper leaned back and thought deeply; at least Meredith inferred that's what he was doing. "Define obligated, please?"

Meredith thought she was going to explode at the extended duration of the conversation she never wanted to have with him. "Like…" she mused. "Like those pageant mom's that live their lives through their children, it's the best I can come up with," Meredith's face grew hot.

"Not in that sense, but obligated in the sense that I want to protect you and know you… What do you think?" Jasper held her hand, encasing it around his.

Meredith tried to put her words together so they wouldn't hurt Jasper again. That was the worst feeling in the world, when she knew she hurt him, it literally would've killed her because she refused to live like that again.

Then it hit her with utter clarity. "I used to think like the original definition, because you trusted me with your family's secrets, but now," she fumbled. Jasper didn't look angry so far, that was a good sign, "But now, it's different because I realize I want to, if it makes sense."

Jasper smiled, not as strong as Meredith would've liked, but it was reassuring. For all the cartwheels Jasper did for her, she could certainly and willingly bend over backwards for him.

* * *

She had shift later that evening, and she and Jasper bade farewell after a rather uneventful day of sitting at home and sleeping, for her, and talking about everything under the sun, except Jasper's past and anything vampire related. Regina was working with her, but the friend made herself scarce to Meredith. Every time she had the opportunity to talk to her, Regina would find something to do around the shelves.

Even during dinner break, Regina insisted she had to go upstairs, eat with her family. Meredith knew something was going on at that statement because Regina hated her family with passion. Sometimes, Meredith was convinced Regina hated her kin more than she had at a time. Nevertheless, the hunch Meredith had as reasoning for Regina's animosity was something that was so minor to be blown up to these proportions.

Fed up with this, she wanted to know why Regina despised her so. Meredith expected this silly, childish, song and dance from Harper, not her down to earth companion. The second after their shifts were both completed, she cornered Regina. "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I spoke to you, right after dinner break," Regina crossed her arms unhappily.

Meredith was not buying that shit. Gritting her teeth, she tried to remain calm with the change in Regina's personality, "What did I do?"

"You should know," Regina scolded, "You know, he really liked you."

Meredith saw it all click into place. She had abandoned Nate for Jasper in Regina's eyes. It was true in her own eyes as well, but she never saw herself and Nate together. Sure, she liked him, and he liked her, but Nate didn't give her that sensation she had around Jasper. Even though she couldn't describe the sensation—it was trivial matters that didn't involve Regina. "Yeah, you know, it happens, and I still like hanging around Nate," she explained.

Regina was angered by this. Her face flushed new shades of red and she pushed Meredith away from her, "Shut up, stay away from Nate," Regina demanded.

"Don't touch me, and you sure as hell won't tell me what to do!" Meredith hissed.

Regina lost it completely, "I'll tell you what to do because you're being stupid! What, you're falling head over heels over Jasper friggin' Hale after three weeks of being here; I'm not the only one who sees that he's freaking toxic Meredith!" Regina took a breath to regain all the composure she lost, it wasn't successful, "Don't even give me that crap, I see the freaking _marks_ on your forearms, Meredith how can he be good for you when you're doing that?"

Meredith was breathing heavily. She didn't know a thing. Regina had no right to come in here, not knowing her at all, telling her what to do, who to like, who to stay away from, and lay hands on her. All of these factors made Meredith one-hundred percent shakily livid. "He's not bad for me Regina, he doesn't tell me what to do, like you are right freaking now."

Regina sniffled, advancing towards the door that lead up to her family's apartment. "I'm not going to sit here and watch you waste your life away, Meredith; you know how many people die of overdose?" Regina sincerely turned back around, facing Meredith to give her a straight glance in the eye.

The scars were reminders of days past, something she was careless about covering this time. Still, Meredith was furious at Regina for doing that. It was none of her business. "I came here to get away from all of that, it's none of your business decided who and what's good for me."

Regina sniffled, not of remorse but of ferocity, "Maybe you're right, Meredith." Regina was trembling mad and looked as if she would spontaneously combust into the fierce and raging fury she radiated at the present moment. Meredith stood there, contemplating what to do next. "Maybe you're the toxic one."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another installment! I'm actually almost done typing this all up so updates can be frequent. There's plenty of chapters left with so many different twists. **

**As always, thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice because I don't know how clearly I'm writing this or if it even keeps attention and sounds cohesive. **

**Enjoy! :).**

* * *

Meredith closed the door behind her noticing the car was absent from the back lot. Regina's words gave her the racing thoughts with the joyful self-doubting that was a common companion. One thing was for sure—Jasper was good for her.

Slipping off her shoes and socks at the door Meredith tried to get herself in check. Per usual, no one was at home, though the hour at night was tremendous. Meredith paused, biting her lip in anxiety; she grabbed her phone from her pocket and saw that she had a voicemail from her mother. Instinctively, she thought the worse had happened.

Peering over her shoulder out of sheer paranoia Meredith was relieved when not a malevolent soul was perched behind her. Predator and prey was a game she could partake in if she had a warning. Hopping up on the kitchen counter, she saw the note pinned to the fridge.

_Meredith,_

_Hiking this weekend, Dad, Eli, and I will back Monday night, saw you had to work. Stay safe, money's on your nightstand._

_Mom._

With those simple words, her phone dropped, her hand just couldn't clasp onto it anymore. Did she even matter? Yes, she had really screwed up, but she had spent the last year of her life trying to make up for it. She crumbled the note and threw it into the sink to deal with the blinding rage. The wrinkled projectile floated aimlessly in the water logged pot waiting for some sort of rescue that wasn't to come. Meredith was beyond angry at this occurrence. There were no words for it.

So with her lack of words she stormed off into her room, each step magnifying in sound. Seeing the envelope on the nightstand, Meredith ripped open the contents, still not sure of what she would do with it. Noticing the altered state of her breathing, she began to slow herself and attempt to get one single thought in her head.

Quietly, without spectacle, she began to stroll slowly down the hallway. Pulling out the bill, she dropped the money and the torn letter it came in. Gritting her teeth virulently, she took a balled out fist, they've really pushed me over now, Meredith mused silently to herself. The fist contracted with the mirror. Following this dramatic feat a sharp pain traveled through her nerves made her gasp, "Ouch, damnit!"

What did I expect, she thought, the pain now reminding her of just about everything that went wrong tonight. Blood began to spew from her knuckles; it dripped down her uncasted arm she struck the mirror with. Snapping herself out of simply standing there, she tiptoed cautiously to her bathroom, careful to not step on any of the fragments.

Meredith flicked on the lights to the small room and closed the door behind her. In the mirror, she caught a glimpse of her appearance. Her hair was still tidy, her eyes weren't red and teary, and her lips were set at a half scowl. If someone saw her, she realized, no one would know that she was actually three steps away from insane. No one should trust her, but they did because of her outside appearance.

Meredith turned on the water, but still kept her eyes trained on her own foreign reflection, what had gone wrong? This morning was one of the best in her life but the dawning of afternoon tainted it all. She couldn't trust herself.

Water stung, but ultimately cleansed her wounds. Now, it was easier to see what had happened. Only a few shards of glass stuck out from her hand, nothing she couldn't manage.

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Each time she heard the noise, it would be in accompaniment with a fine scraping sound that made hairs stand up on her neck.

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

_Scccccreee._

What was happening to her? She swore that she never wanted to have to do this all over again. It was just a hiking trip, she probably would've declined anyways, and it didn't matter when it was all over and done with.

_Sccccreee._

_Scccccreee._

Along with the multiple pieces of reflective material, the five dollar bill she dropped went into the dust pan, she didn't care. Along with all the debris from the raging storm that was her last night, in went the monetary value that was supposedly her living fee for three days. Did her mother even know her arm was broken? Sure, Meredith knew she never told her mom, but wasn't a mother supposed to ask questions about a fiberglass cast? Wasn't her family supposed to inform her of the vacation?

She sighed, the empty house returning the echo; there are a lot of things that aren't what they're supposed to be. Meredith knew she was no exception. Here she was, cleaning up some mess that shouldn't have happened. Her face flushed with all these supposed to statements. Internally, she erupted, So what? It happens.

Walking slowly into the kitchen to empty the dust pan, she disposed of any and all bloody garments that would make him uncomfortable. Meredith prayed Jasper wouldn't ask about her other bandaged hand. She wasn't ready to tell him how utterly stupid she felt.

Stopping in the bathroom, she removed the bandage on her hand to reveal a scabbed over, sore, and downright unattractive feat the glass and her wrath had mothered. Carefully, she disinfected it and applied fresh gauze and tape over it.

Meredith had barely gotten out of the room before she heard the knocks at the door. Treading slowly to the door she stood on her tiptoes to see exactly who see was expecting through the peephole. She opened the door waved with her casted hand, "Hey."

He walked inside and stared for a moment, "I'm sorry I'm a little bit early," he tried to feign a small smile. Once she saw his boots, scarf, and heavy winter clothing she knew that wherever they were going she couldn't wear what she picked out earlier. Though, she definitely couldn't wear the pajamas on her right now.

"No, I'm just a little bit late, I'll go get ready," she fumbled, not waiting around the living room to hear his answers. Once inside the comfort of the room, she focused on getting ready. Thankfully, Jasper hadn't tried to come after her, or even made a single comment she could hear. Stripping off her pajamas, she put on the outfit she originally wanted to wear, and immediately stopped herself after she remembered the conclusion she made earlier. Meredith shook her head and decided to actually think this time around.

Finally finding something much more appropriate for the 'adventure' she grabbed her stuff and entered the room again as the butterflies entered her stomach. Jasper gave her a more warming smile and motioned her over to come sit with him. She did, but he had to pull her closer, "I make you nervous?"

"I think you're a little bit full of it," Meredith smiled, scooting closer to him.

"You ready to go?" Jasper rested his chin on her head as his cooler arms wrapped around her.

Meredith sighed, she didn't want to leave now, especially now. She felt Jasper's lips twitch and his lips met her temple. Never in her life had she felt more nervous than right now. "Not even curious of where we are going? Are you the right girl?" Jasper joked, letting her out of his clutches.

"Oh, there's so many you've lost count?" Meredith tested, letting her lips crawl into a snarky grin.

* * *

"Jasper, you've lost your mind!" Meredith exclaimed, laughing at his determination to get her in that boat. Meredith had her hands fumbling around to get her life jacket secured while Jasper smirked devilishly.

"Oh, it's fun Sweetheart," Jasper reassured her. Meredith plodded over the sit in the bright red kayak. Even though she wasn't open to the idea of all of this, she trusted Jasper knew what he was doing. "Don't panic," Jasper instructed, "Just sit perfectly still, alright?"

Meredith nodded, she could sit still, but she wanted to panic. Jasper checked everything through one more time and finally came to sit in front of her in the front seat of the two seater kayak. He began to push off of the side of the bank, and before Meredith could scream, they were floating peacefully in the calm, cold, still water. "You see? Perfectly safe," he mused.

Instead of agreeing with him, she noticed the floating chunks of ice meandering through the ripples, "Perfectly safe if you're a penguin!" Meredith exclaimed. With her mini movements, the whole vessel rocked and she began shaking in fear that she'd be dumped over and never returned to the surface.

"You should scoot up and wrap your arms around me; it'll keep you level," Jasper suggested. Meredith reached into her pocket for the bag of goldfish she had for a snack and pegged Jasper with one. "Very mature," Jasper commented.

She beamed, reaching for her paddle; she held it silently in her lap as Jasper quietly dipped them in and out of the water.

Meredith began to mimic his movements, careful not to move her arm in any way the cast would protest. "You see, a natural," Jasper complimented from his perch. The banks of the forest moved around them and Meredith was in shock from all of the beauty, serenity, and love around her. But, the love, she came to understand, was in her. If the love was in her, she liked the thought that it was in Jasper too, since he knew what she felt.

It was peaceful to be caught in a trance for her, the routine of pushing the kayak further with a simple movement; it let her tune out and focus on this alone. "Meredith?" Jasper's voice infiltrated her mind.

"Yeah?" she smiled warmly.

"There's some rapids up ahead, so I'm going to stop here," Jasper told her. Meredith wanted to go further, but she knew that her skill level probably wouldn't adhere to rapids. She placed the paddle on the side of the boat only to find that it sunk into the water.

Meredith didn't think, she just did. Somehow that simple statement seemed to be the story of her life. Reaching into the icy water she pulled out the descending paddle. But, apparently the slick side of her coat gave away to the plastic of the kayak and she felt herself slip into the depths of the river.

She tried to stay calm, but the chilly water caressed skin, making her cold to the core. She felt her torso go in, her hips, her thighs, it stopped at her knees, she felt the hands around her calves and she knew that Jasper was pulling her back up.

Gracefully, he had reached around to pull her back up into the safety of the boat, how the boat didn't capsize when he did it, Meredith didn't have a clue. Now though, the world was more brutal to her saturated skin. "Thanks," Meredith managed, now beginning to develop a slight shiver.

"Jesus, you didn't have to get that Meredith, you alright?" Jasper worriedly expressed, he began strapping the reclaimed paddle to the side and ferociously cutting the water with the paddle. Meredith hoped that he wasn't too angry with her and that Emmett had brought around the car like planned.

"I'm completely fine," she chattered, trying to make it not as obvious. Today was going great until she messed it up again.

Jasper didn't reply to that, but he did reach the other side of the shore before Meredith could even recognize what she felt. Once hitting the dirt, she attempted to stumble out of the boat, until Jasper rushed over to support her, "Please, Meredith, don't hurt yourself."

"I wasn't trying to, I was walking," she smartly commented, trying to keep the mood light. "Carlisle did say I should ice my arm," she poked fun at the situation as Jasper carried her up the bank. Without strain, he opened the back of the SUV they drove here with ease.

Sitting her down in there, Jasper began taking off his jacket, "You need to get out of those sopping clothes." He began stacking each item he took off neatly in a pile. Meredith shivered and Jasper stopped in the midst of taking off his second to last layer. Zipping around front he turned on the car and began to blast the heat.

Meredith shivered more so, the cold was really becoming quite uncomfortable, especially the wet hair plastering itself to her face. Jasper removed the grey long sleeved shirt, leaving him with nothing but a t-shirt on, and put that on the top of the rather large pile. Swiftly, he began unzipping the sodden parka. "No," she protested, using her numb gloved hands to bat his away.

"You have to get out of these clothes," Jasper insisted, removing the parka from her shoulders.

"I'm not a whore, I can do it myself," Meredith managed, "Just help me out of this sweatshirt and take off my shoes Jasper; I can do the rest myself."

Jasper nodded, "Alright," he managed. Even though Meredith's thought process was deteriorating and pressing forward at the same time, she still couldn't tell if Jasper was disappointed because she wouldn't let him help her, or if he just wanted to see… That…. So badly. The sweatshirt lay on the carpeted floor and her shoes, the only dry part since the water spread down her jeans leg, were being ripped off. "If you need help, I promise you I'm not going to look Meredith," Jasper stressed to her.

"I'll knock," she responded. Jasper smirked and turned his back to the window. Meredith finished undressing in a timely manner, wanting to be free from the burden. Picking through Jasper's many layers, she settled on his t-shirt and flannel shirt since they were long enough to pass off as a dress. "Done," she called out.

He turned around and opened the door once again. Meredith blushed when he saw her, this was not an attractive look her in the slightest. But Jasper just kept the same worried face as he carried her back around to the passenger side door and placed her in the car. "I am so sorry Meredith," Jasper stressed to her. Meredith rolled her eyes because she knew that he was blowing things from proportion to the extreme. "I'm just going to go strap the kayak to the car, it won't take me long."


	12. Chapter 12

He stayed true to his word, and even when Meredith was freezing, Jasper still gave her the butterflies. Meredith wanted to go crawl up into his lap but she knew he was cooler than her. She didn't care in the slightest, so she did exactly what she wanted to do; Meredith maneuvered herself ungracefully over to Jasper.

He got the hint and lifted her over to sit in between the door and his lap. "You scared me there," he said sincerely.

Meredith ignored him and snuggled closer into his chest. Almost silently, she whispered, "Get used to it."

With a disdainful smirk, he gave Meredith a look that sent goose bumps down her spine, "Carlisle is going to kill me when he sees your cast." Jasper continued like he didn't expect an answer, "But on the bright side, I like you in my clothing."

"I feel like a whore in your clothing," Meredith admitted, laughing pitifully. She wasn't tired; she was, for lack of a better word, drained.

* * *

Carlisle had casted her arm again, given her precise instructions on what and what not to do, and had left Meredith's house all within thirty minutes. She was in her room with Jasper, still in his clothing, doing homework due on Monday whenever it came. "Midsummer's Night Dream?" Jasper questioned, studying her as she was studying the book._ "And though she be but little, she is fierce,"_ he quoted, kissing her cheek.

Meredith slid the book to the side. With some unknown control she never would've expected after a day like today, Jasper situated himself over her. She smiled in content, and Jasper sighed heavily as he rolled back over on his back, leaving Meredith to question what he would've done if he'd been more patient.

"You're not supposed to kiss on the first date anyways," Meredith quietly reassured him. Jasper just crossed his arms and refused to answer her, which sent her into her own little funk.

* * *

"Well, hello there," Meredith mumbled, watching Jasper read through some book that was lying on her bedside table.

"Perry came by with Nate earlier," Jasper absentmindedly said while he flipped through the pages. Squinting at the sun, Meredith felt a new wave of energy hit her.

Sitting up in the bed, she noticed it was one in the afternoon, and she was still in his clothing, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Jasper smirked, he was in sweatpants as if he actually slept, "Don't worry, I answered the door."

Giving him a distinct frown, it seemed to make him even more gleeful, "How polite of you," Meredith stabbed. Now everyone in Greenspon would ask what the baby's name was, what Meredith was wearing to the wedding, and if they could be her bridesmaid. Every other girl in school would think of her as a slut.

"Perry wanted to know if you could train with him, and Nate wanted to watch," Jasper informed her, not trying to look as though he cared.

Meredith rubbed her temples and tried to not explode at Jasper, "Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not trying to be nosy…"

"Try harder," Meredith interrupted, finally finding the strength to hoist herself up from the bed.

She felt Jasper's eyes trained on her as she yanked the brush through her curly mess of hair. This wasn't a pleasant feeling for Meredith; she was in a mood today, one of those moods where she wanted to punch another mirror. But with Jasper around, she figured, a pillow would have to do. "I see I have touched a nerve," Jasper muttered, his eyebrows rising and falling from what Meredith observed in the reflection.

"Jasper," she gritted her teeth. He made no acknowledging of her statement. She turned around and requested, "Jasper, look at me."

He refused to look up. Meredith had enough, taking an elastic from the top of the dresser; she shot it directly at Jasper's forehead. It would've gone to hit him as well, if he hadn't stopped it in mid air, "Can you let me ask my question?" Jasper closed the book.

_"Go right ahead!"_ Meredith narrowed her eyes. Her arms made their way to a defiant crossed position over her chest.

Jasper got up and advanced slowly towards her. He took Meredith's ravaged right hand. Immediately she retracted it away from him. Giving her a look, he took it anyways, and held the gauzed hand forcibly so they both could see it. "Why?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I have anger issues Jasper, it's better than it used to be, but I'm not all that great."

"Why though? Why are you just going to randomly go bash in some freaking mirror Meredith, you know how crazy that is?" Jasper proclaimed, still holding onto her hand as much as she tried to pull it away.

Meredith attempted to brush the issue off at first, while revealing some of her annoyance, _"Like you can judge what crazy is."_ Jasper didn't respond to that, much to her dismay. Sadly, she knew that she couldn't keep things from him, it was like a dog chasing his tail. "It wasn't random, I was mad, someone made me mad," Meredith stressed to him. She didn't need this right now. Maybe Regina was right.

Jasper sighed, letting go of her hand, "Please don't do that, you can really hurt yourself." His palms made their way to cup her face. Her teeth gritted in distress, those chilly hands on her made her feel sick at the current moment.

She didn't like when Jasper was like this. Or anyone for that matter. Meredith specifically despised this side of Jasper that always wanted to protect her from everything. "Jasper, I do not need someone to be overprotective and controlling," Meredith said in a flat tone to avoid being taken as angry. When she was lucid she even felt like this.

It was tiring going around in these circles with him. She was already exhausted after a record breaking four days of their relationship—or whatever it was. He sighed, "You're right, but you do need someone to care."

* * *

It was uncannily sunny for the second week of March and she was pleased by that in many perspectives. For one, the prom that she didn't even want to attend was approaching at an alarming rate, and if it was sunny, Jasper couldn't force her to go. But still, the prom was several weeks away. Anything could happen. Two, everyone, even Regina, had lightened up with the change of weather and had been talking to Meredith here and there. The past month or so had been terrible with the constant cold shoulder.

Lastly, it wasn't so dreary with a little splash of sunshine here and there. Meredith could actually wear short sleeves without a jacket or without the sensation of impending hypothermia she loathed. At the very least, she still could take Jasper's touch well, and that was the only sort of cold she liked.

Tonight, a windy eve glittered with dull stars; Meredith was lying on the living room floor with Jasper, doing homework while her parents were out like any other Thursday night. Elijah was at soccer practice. "I'm done," Meredith declared victory over the statistics work.

"So now, we can discuss colors for prom," Jasper smirked.

Sighing, Meredith closed the statistics book and got up rather ungracefully from her relaxed position. "But Jasper," she whined, reaching to the back of the couch to retrieve his shirt she claimed as hers. Shrugging into it, she pouted, "I thought you liked me in your clothes."

Copying her tone to almost perfection,_ "But Jasper."_

"Sit," Meredith pointed to the couch as she circled the back of it and sat on the cushion.

Jasper crossed his arms, "Swe…"

"Sit," she smirked.

He did as he was told and sat on the far side of the couch. Meredith was ecstatic at the cooperation Jasper had right now. Usually when they both got like this she had to tell him to leave for the greater good of things. Now, she supposed that they both just found it hilarious. "Looks like I have a very feisty one here," Jasper muttered.

"Break my leg," Meredith tested him, stretching her leg out to him.

Jasper gave her a look. "Pardon?"

"Break my leg," Meredith restated with confidence.

Crossing his arms, Jasper commented, "Very funny Meredith."

Meredith sighed; she was hoping he wouldn't catch on that fast, "It's a human experience I haven't had yet."

Jasper shook his head, shifting her leg gently away. Meredith knew this was a lost cause, Jasper had his ways of getting her to go, and she was reminded of it. "You don't need to be completely broken to have a good life," Jasper reassured her.

Another thought popped into her mind. She debated throwing it out there due to its nature but it would definitely grab his attention. "Have sex with me then," Meredith crossed her arms.

Jasper was taken aback by that and Meredith was happy to see his reaction. "You've already had sex before, you already know what it feels like," he retorted.

"I mean, if I'm that grotesque and unattractive…" Meredith tried to say that they could have sex with the lights off but Jasper's head violently snapped around after that.

Interrupting her, he hushed, "No, you are the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes on."

"How can you pick and choose what experiences I get to have and don't?" Meredith tested. At first, she was just bringing it up for arguments sake, simply to start something. Now that she had mentioned it, she kind of wanted to. It was the ultimate level of intimacy. Jasper wouldn't hurt her, _consciously_, he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, he was caring and nice, and she was pretty sure she loved him.

Jasper sprawled over top of her, pinning both her arms, even the casted one, above her head. Carefully he planted the lightest of kisses on her collarbone, skipping her neck for obvious reasons; she was in pure bliss at the moment. When his head reached hers, Meredith perched up to kiss his cheek, but got as far as his jaw line.

As if a hot iron had contacted him, Jasper flinched away, "I can't Meredith."

And like that, he was back to the other side of the couch as she scrambled to sit up. She saw the pain on his face. A simple argument over a prom had led to this and she felt so sick at what she just did, "I shouldn't have Jasper."

"No, it's my lack of control," Jasper urged. Meredith noticed that his irises were pitch black presently and knew what it meant.

"I think it takes a lot of control to stop," Meredith attempted to soothe him.

Jasper shook his head, "If I lose focus for one second Meredith, you're done." Jasper stiffened at the statement, "And no matter how much I go out and hunt, no matter how much I try to condition myself for it, it's never going to be enough."

Removing himself from the couch, Jasper began packing away his books. "Jasper," Meredith called, about to go over to her distressed significant other. He was too fast though, even though he was moving at a normal speed.

"I'll call you later."


	13. Chapter 13

Time passes, even when it seems impossible. With all of the spring fever around Greenspon the seniors were getting antsy. Everyone was being tested at some point or another, and the whole school had literally flipped inside out. Jasper wasn't testing until the final week, almost a month away, and Meredith had already completed everything and was technically done with her schooling.

Prom was coming up in a week, and much to her dismay, Jasper was still forcing her to go. Meredith took no interest whatsoever in the event. In fact, they were debating it right now in his family's living room. "Jasper," she whined, clutching his hand.

"Meredith," he copied her tone much like other times.

A large thud was sounded form the upper floor and Jasper's careless gaze turned into something grave. Alice ran downstairs in a quick blur with a bag in tow. "Jasper, you need to come with me," she demanded.

"What's wrong?" he removed his arm from Meredith's shoulder as Meredith pulled herself to attention. Alice rubbed her temples with her hand and kept muttering something Meredith couldn't pick up.

"No, I can't leave her here Alice!" Jasper exclaimed.

Tensing under the immense pressure, she interjected, "Don't talk to her like that Jasper!" Meredith scolded.

"I'm not leaving you here Meredith, get over it," Jasper clenched his jaw. His hand gripped hers with extreme force as if to restrain her from going anywhere. Meredith was utterly confused and wasn't going to have Jasper being an asshole.

Alice stared at Meredith, "Are you crazy?"

"No," Meredith gave Jasper a glare. Her nostrils flared with several type of resentment and she hoped he felt it, "Apparently I need to get over it."

"Alright, I am going ahead, Jasper you leave in the next thirty okay? There are tickets and the next plane departs in one hour," Alice said, zipping from the room.

Hearing an engine starting outside, Meredith turned back to Jasper. He wasn't too happy, and she wasn't either, this wasn't a good scenario. "Look, I can explain, we need to figure out how to get you the hell out of here without causing a national crisis," Jasper calmed the situation.

"Okay, I've got a plan, you're not going to like it, but it's a plan."

* * *

Walking inside that night, Meredith breathed heavily. "Hey Mom?" she questioned. The family was sitting down at the dinner table. She hated this feeling. This feeling was all sorts of wrong and she couldn't help but do it. They'd be safer without her.

"Yes?" Kelsey answered, putting down the knife and fork.

"I was wondering if I can have some money for a prom dress, you know, so Jasper and I could go to prom?" she asked. Eli abruptly let the fork in his hand clamber onto the white plate. "I really like him Mom, he's so nice, he's got plans…"

Her brother rolled his eyes dramatically, "Money, it's all about money with you Noelle isn't it?" Elijah was livid. Each breath that filled his puffed chest was staggered and distorted. Almost everyone at the table stopped breathing when he said my actual name like he was instructed not to.

Meredith was trying to think of something to rebut her brother's statement with that would initiate a fight. "Well, Jasper is a lot more secure than Vito ever was," she spat; she never wanted to compare the two.

"Stop it Meredith," her father shushed her, "Everyone at this table has had enough for the night."

She stopped, when had she heard her father's voice last? Meredith tried to remember, but her brain couldn't find a specific date, a specific time. It was almost like she hadn't remembered the octaves her own father's beautiful voice hit perfectly. Time made those memories fade anyways, but when there's no refreshers there's no hope, no love. "When did any of you decide to acknowledge I _exist_?" Meredith curtly cursed.

"Trust me, we know you're here Sweetheart, you're not late for everything," her mother chuckled along with her father. This wasn't pretend anymore for Meredith, this was real, and this was personal gain.

Biting her lip, she refrained from crying; after all of it she was still going to be seen as the failure daughter in their eyes. "You know, he's the kind of man I want to marry?" she stated.

Her mother's mouth dropped. Elijah sulked to his room making sure the door slammed. "No daughter of mine is getting married right now," he said, continuing to sever his chicken into cubes.

"You just don't like him because he isn't like you, he actually cares,'" her words swirled around in the air, each stabbing her family that had been through so much straight in the face. But then she was reminded that the same family she put through so much, made her pay for it, that wasn't family. That wasn't a dysfunctional family. What Meredith realized she had was a partnership, a business essentially, something completely hostile and unloving. "Yeah, here's one for you, pops, No half way decent father would disown a daughter," she finalized.

Her father was shaking angry. This was the time she knew she had to get it all out, this was the last confession, and it was going to be downright unholy. "I'm done with this shit okay? I'm tired of everyone sitting here taking bets for when I screw up again," Meredith unleashed her fury, unleashing the pure pent up rage.

She scurried away to her room. Jasper was initiating throwing all of her clothes, or as many that would fit, into one duffel bag. Upon Meredith's arrival, Jasper sent her some calming waves she'd have to thank him for later. Without warning, he ducked low when her mother came inside the room, "Meredith," she said shocked, "For a guy?"

"Mom," Meredith begged, "This is for me," she threw two sets of pajamas in the expanding bag. It took everything in her self control not to reach around and say she was never coming back.

"They're going to find you sweetheart, you leave and there's no more Gina, no more Jeremy," she warned her. Kelsey was trembling and crying by this point as well. Maybe it was sincere, but then again, maybe her mother thought that if Meredith left she wouldn't be protected. Meredith was so fed up with the lies, the disowning, the general hate for her inside this house. She wanted to trust them again but it was another silly thing that she supposed should happen but wouldn't.

Meredith couldn't take it. The only time these people were there for her was when she messed up so they could rub it in her face. "Maybe that's what I want," Meredith stared her mother straight in the eye. War burst out inside her morals, because Meredith actually meant it. Game done. Finished. _Over_.

Closing the bag, Meredith made a raid on the bathroom to reclaim all of her items, by this time there was three large bags and much more she'd have to come get later. The cab Jasper called as a decoy arrived and the driver was to take her to the Cullen's driveway where Jasper would be waiting. Meredith didn't think or feel much, just the sense of stress when she had to get everything together in a hurry.

With that being said, she stormed back into the living room and out of the door. Even though it was April, the winds outside were treacherous, chilling her skin to the core. It wasn't like March, which was mild; April took a turn for the worse.

The cab smiled when she got inside the yellow car. They drove in silence until they reached the destination Jasper had told her and the older man in control of the yellow car about. As she got out of the car, she saw Jasper force two one-hundred dollar bills into the hands of the reluctant driver. Hurriedly, he put her bags into the trunk of the black car and she ducked inside.

Pavement rolled away under the tires at alarming speeds. Meredith was clinging to a box of tissues in her lap, continuing to cry before she had to give it up. "Why are we leaving?" Meredith finally managed, wondering why she even decided to give it all up for Jasper.

Was it love or was it the fact that he'd protect her? Love and protection were two vastly different things. Maybe she loved him for his ability to protect and nothing else. But somewhere inside her, she knew that wasn't true. "Edward left his girlfriend, Bella, in Forks, and Alice saw her jumping off a cliff," Jasper gripped the wheel, leaving grooves in the leather in the shapes of his fingers.

* * *

The house in Washington was grander than the one in Michigan for sure. It was at least two floors larger and more modern than anything she'd ever seen before. According to Alice they were simply making a pit stop there and nothing more.

The plane ride was utter hell for Meredith. Jasper was tampering with her emotions and making her sleep, thus making her irritated at the false relief. It was nightfall in Forks and the clouds covered the stars that were cast across the beautiful violet darkness of the sky. They were once the beacons of light that lead explorers to the New World, whether by an accident or not, each ball of gas hundreds of thousands of miles away should have given Meredith hope. Compared to everything else, she was so small. If she was so miniscule on the big scale of things, her actions were probably even tinier.

Before Meredith could recognize, they were mobile again. She didn't know what to expect and was very nervous. "You're very quiet," Jasper observed.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of trying to figure out why I just left my home," Meredith snapped. Slowing down, Jasper pulled over to the side of the road and motioned Alice to move ahead. "I really want to think it's because I'm crazy in love with you like you are with me, but you've got to realize I'm not that good of a person," Meredith explained, calmly as she could manage.

"You love me, I know you do, I've felt it," Jasper reassured her, trying to take control of the situation. "As for the good person argument, anyone willing to do what you did for someone you don't even know is amazing," he complimented, putting the car back into drive.

Meredith smiled in reassurance and snuggled as close to Jasper as she could in the driver's seat. They pulled into a small driveway of a rickety, but cute and well kept, house. Exiting the car, Meredith shivered from the cold and followed Jasper up the steps. Effortlessly, they opened the door and entered the empty home with the yellow cupboards.

Soon after, Meredith jolted at the sound of a car door shutting. Jasper soothed her, using his arm to pull her closer to him on the sofa, she wasn't going to fight it this time. "Can you explain to me how you're alive?" Alice nearly yelled at Bella.

Bella had some stupid answer and walked further inside the house to see the two lovers curled under each other arms. "Can vampires have blue eyes?" she wondered aloud, sitting down in the recliner adjacent to them, "Oh, Hi Jasper."

"She's a human, good evening Bella," Jasper coolly greeted.

Meredith wasn't pleased one bit with his lack of hospitality. "Be nice," she instructed him weakly. Bella and Alice sat and talked in hushed tones, leaving Jasper and Meredith alone to their lovingly stares. She was sure she could sit there forever and make Alice and Bella uncomfortable with her love for Jasper. Hearing another set of footsteps, and a new voice, Meredith was brought out of the comatose state.

Jasper snarled lowly, almost as if to tell her to keep down. "Oh great, it's the leech that nearly killed her," the voice said. Meredith roused up to look over the back of the couch. On the other side was a very perturbed tanned muscular boy with arms crossed over his chest. "Who are you?" he snapped at Meredith.

"Please don't talk to her that way, dog, get some manners," Jasper squinted his eyes at the demanding boy.

"Jasper, I think your request is redundant, calm down," Meredith reassured, not wanting to cause any sort of feud here.

"Look, I'm going to have to leave Bella, Jasper is too, it isn't safe for our kind to be around them," Alice stated.

Jasper nodded, holding onto Meredith's arm, "That's our queue to go."

Meredith shook her head, she wanted to stay here. Meanwhile, Alice blinked and began to become enveloped by a trance like state, Jasper's mouth dropped. Soon after, Alice picked up her silver phone and began dialing numbers and shrieking at whoever was on the receiving end of the line.

"I'm Meredith," she introduced herself to the enraged teenager, now retreating for the ringing phone.

* * *

"We are not going to Italy with them," Jasper hit the steering wheel, successfully creating a hole in the structure. "No, I'm not going to lose you."

Meredith stayed quiet after that, scared to death of what might happen next. She hoped Bella and Alice could get there, could do something, if anything. She actually like Edward, Meredith didn't really know what everyone would do without their favorite mind reader. It wasn't like she knew him that well, but it would kill his family. Jasper. It would devastate Jasper.

He had taken the time to tell her about why Bella left Edward and his role if it was even one. Meredith wasn't mad but Jasper insisted that she was. The only thing she was mad about was the person behind it all. "Does Rosalie have something against every human female?"

"Yes actually," Jasper gritted his teeth, trying not to laugh.

Opening her phone Jasper hit the wheel again, "Damn it, you didn't toss the thing?"

"It's a prepaid sweetheart, calm the hell down," Meredith bickered. When the car pulled into the driveway she found herself thanking her lucky stars that were covered by the clouds.

Jasper carried her in much to her protest which involved a lot of kicking, flailing, and punching, not to mention cursing. Once inside, Meredith couldn't express how much distaste she felt towards the man she could've stared at forever in Bella's living room. "I need some time," she claimed, pointing Jasper to the stairs.

"Meredith," Jasper's jaw was set in a fine line.

"I don't like it when you tell me what to feel Jasper! I don't like it when you get like this because I may need protection from vampires, but I don't need someone to tell me what to do and make decisions for me," she breathed heavily, "I just left my family no more than eight hours ago, sat on a plane, and I'm perfectly fine with that because I love you and I wanted to come, but this is suffocation."

With that, Jasper nodded and left, going slowly up the stairs, "Call if you need anything," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Rising to the bright sun, many vampires huddled in the kitchen; they'd more than likely be arriving later today considering the party of three made it out of Italy. Jasper had explained to Meredith that the Volturi weren't on terms with the entire human vampire relationship. As soon as she sat up, Jasper was right next to her.

"Well good morning," she pitifully expressed, rubbing the gunk out of her eyes.

"It's five in the afternoon Meredith," Jasper laughed, tucking hair behind her ear.

Groaning, she turned her back to him, sticking her nose in the white leather. It smelled of nothing, pure nothing. "It's Noelle," she grimaced, not that anyone could see.

Noelle fought to regain some sort of comfort in unconsciousness. Everything was so much easier when she slept. Jasper laid a cool hand on her back, "You want to be Noelle again?"

"I want my red hair back too," she whined into the cushion pathetically.

"You sure?" Jasper moved his hands in circles, Noelle didn't care.

Nodding her head, she sat back up to face him, "Yeah, I don't like hiding."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry for suffocating you last night."

Sighing, Noelle knew she should reciprocate that apology. She knew that she could be suffocating too. After all, she was a Grade A basket case, on a good day. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she sincerely meant it too.

Jasper extended his arms out for a hug and Noelle returned the chilly embrace. It lasted forever, sending the most pleasant goose bumps up her skin and the most intoxicating scent in her senses. She felt like she did on the couch but in a more grounded and mature sense. This time, it wasn't because she needed rescue, it wasn't because she felt like she was waiting and distressed. In this moment it was pure and natural attraction and simple understanding, less teenage angst-y dramatization.

It reminded her how Jasper hadn't kissed her yet, and how much she yearned for the moment, knowing how sweet it would be when it came. Nuzzling into her neck, Jasper whispered, "Soon."

Breaking the embrace, she gazed into his eyes for a minute or two before she caught herself. Blushing she turned away to see Rosalie and Emmett sharing that same look. Turning herself back to Jasper she smiled weakly at the fractured light from the exterior highlighted the sandy blonde hair of his.

A tap was felt on Noelle's shoulder and she turned around to see Rosalie. Scared at the position of her, she stumbled backwards, thankfully to be caught by Jasper. In her clutches was a paper bag, "Oh, I'm not trying to hurt you," Rosalie said in a manner Noelle didn't trust one bit. "I just had an extra box of this," she pulled away the brown paper to reveal hair dye remover, "And I thought you might want it."

"Su-Sure, thank you Rosalie," Noelle answered, watching the blonde return a smile, sitting the box on the side table and waving goodbye. She and Emmett briefly chatted, briefly as in two seconds, and were out the door the next available moment.

They were all alone; Noelle rotated her head to look up to Jasper for some kind of instruction. Without warning, with her head and his so close, his lips met hers. The kiss was concise, as Jasper pulled away as fast as he pulled closer. Noelle reached up and cupped his face, "No," she whined, attempting to jerk his head back for another kiss.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he frowned.

"You're frustrating me."

"I can feel it," Jasper chuckled. He took the back of his hand and placed it over Noelle's forehead. "Your temperature is off," he began the process of shifting Noelle off of him.

She flung her arms around his neck, refusing to let go, "No," she protested.

"It's just for a minute Mer…"

"No," she pleaded. Jasper smirked and positioned his arm under her knees, proudly carrying her into the kitchen. Now that he mentioned it, she did feel hot and achy, his skin helped cool her off. Fear erupted in her when he tried to sit her on the counter, "No!"

Raising an eyebrow, he didn't say a word, "What's up love?"

"Don't let me go," she begged him, nestling herself closer into his skin. Noelle didn't want to be anywhere near the counter, Jasper wouldn't come back.

"Why? I'm just looking in that cabinet for the thermometer," he pointed to the wood fixture no more than an arm's length away.

Noelle locked her fingers together. She wasn't going to let it happen, "You're going to leave me, like Edward left Bella."

Jasper planted his lips to her forehead, keeping her in his arms as he fumbled in the cabinet for the fake set of flu items kept there. Finding the thermometer, he skillfully put the plastic cover on it and placed it in her mouth. "I'm never going to leave without you," Jasper reassured her, biting his lip to refrain from laughing.

The thermometer beeped and Jasper pulled out of her dry mouth and his mouth dropped, "Holy crap, can't believe I didn't pick up on that one."

Noelle began coughing , turning her head into the crook of her arm. "One hundred and three," he mused. He pulled out a silver phone, "Yeah, hey Rose? No, nothing's wrong. Well, Noelle is sick and I know you studied medicine pretty recently. So what do I do? Yes Rosalie, I'm a complete illiterate fool and I need your help, Happy? Alright, fever of 103, coughing, weak muscles, fatigue, really out of it. Poor thing, it's really hard not to laugh…" Noelle thumped his chest, which didn't prove successful. "Tamaflu, where's that? Alright, and fluids right? Okay, thank you."

* * *

Noelle woke up with the worst headache, the worst body ache, it was downright torturous. A chilled body was next to her, and she snuggled closer to it, "It's terrible," she whined.

Breaking into another round of coughing, her body curled into a small ball with each blow, it was a nasty sound. "I have to go downstairs," Jasper told her, "I promise I will be right back."

He began to move out of the silky sheets. Noelle was not having that, "No," she pulled on his knit sweater. "Take me with you," she begged, refusing to let the wad of fabric out of her grip.

"It's alright sweetheart, Bella's downstairs, Alice is too, everyone's okay and I'm not leaving," Jasper cupped her face.

"Then take me down there, I want to see them," she broke into another round of hacking cough.

"You nee… You should rest," Jasper brushed her hair out.

Shaking her head, she felt tears well up in her eyes. He was going to leave her. "I can't rest without you," she tried to sit up, resulting in more pain. Jasper gave in, sighing, sweeping her off of the bed. Carrying her downstairs bridal style as she smiled trying to focus on his face through her irritated eyes.

Entering the room, everyone stared at Jasper and the sickly body he carried, he shrugged his shoulders and sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Is she dead?" Bella blurted out.

"Just really sick, but not contagious," Jasper reassured the livid girl ready to deliver her speech.

Noelle was completely oblivious, zoned out until she heard the final decision, which was odd. "What about me?" she mustered, trying to over speak the others.

"You should probably wait," Jasper smiled as the others, 'awwed.'

"She should have a say about her immortality when she's better," Bella argued. Jasper tensed his arms around Noelle and shook his head sternly. Thus signifying that he didn't care when, he'd always want her human.

Noelle giggled, "Silly silly Bella, I'm a vampire," she carried on. Extending her neck to Jasper's sleeve, she sunk her teeth into the fabric, chewing on the knitted portion.

Jasper retaliated, repositioning her arm so she wouldn't hurt or embarrass herself. Everyone burst into untimely laughter. "I think you need to sleep," he suggested, Noelle couldn't see if he was laughing or not.

"But then you're going to leave me," she clutched viciously to his chest as Edward cringed.

"I'm not going to leave you," Jasper hushed her.

"Edward said that to Bella too," she began to tear up.

Bella exhaled, staring at Edward. Jasper frowned, "I'm sorry."

Exiting, Noelle weakly rapped at his chest, trying to do damage, "No you're not!" she weakly proclaimed.

* * *

Noelle hadn't felt quite like this in a very long time. It was a very lucid experience when she rose the second time, still achy but the fog of misconception had been lifted. Her skin felt icky and she wanted to shower. Jasper, she assumed, was holding her, despite the fact he didn't sleep. Even though she couldn't pry his fingers apart in real life he let her. Turning on her other side, she witnessed the dark as night eyes and purple shadows under them.

"Oh God," she buried her head in his chest, then remembering it wouldn't help. "Jasper, you can go hunt if you have to," she back away from him. Her body felt dizzy with the littlest movements and the last several days were blurry.

"Do you even remember anything?" Jasper chuckled, handing her a glass of water. Noelle didn't want to sit up but she wanted the glass and Jasper wouldn't give it to her if she didn't sit up. Shaking her head, Jasper sighed with a grin and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a cell phone, "You were hallucinating I guess and it was quite pitiful, Emmett filmed it."

Noelle watched it, biting her lip, then finally giving into laughing. It wasn't a pleasant experience when the giggles resulted in a coughing fit. "That's… Not… Even… Funny…" she managed.

"I'll beat him up later alright? You should probably get something to eat," Jasper mused, cautiously kissing her forehead.

"How about I go take a shower and you hunt, and then we'll figure out what to do with our day?" Noelle rubbed her temple, still determined to get to do what she wanted to do first. Jasper also looked absolutely miserable—it wasn't fair to him if she ate and he couldn't.

Jasper nodded, realizing it was a fair offer, placing a chilled hand on her forehead he frowned, "Still have that fever, 'a-hundred and two," he claimed. "I think your offer is great, but take this first," Jasper sat a capsule in her palm.

"Tamaflu?" Noelle raised her eyebrows downing the pill.

"Yes ma'am, I'll show you to the bathroom, you think you can walk?" Jasper questioned, holding her hand. Noelle nodded, springing from the bed. Sure, she was dizzy, but she could manage. Waddling over to the bags she packed, she pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas and her bag of hair products.

Noelle bit her lip lightly. Staring down, she realized her arms were covered in bruises, she remembered how they happened. "You think you could run down and get that stuff Rosalie got me?" Noelle queried. Jasper nodded, leaving and coming back again like nothing had ever happened. "Thank you," she smiled affectionately at Jasper, "I'm ready."

"Alright," he took her hand, escorting her across the hall into a large white bathroom. "Here's the water, lights, sink, towels, anything you'd need here, I believe," he rummaged through the cabinet.

"Thank you Jasper," Noelle beamed as well as she could.

"My pleasure ma'am, but I've got to ask you something…" he trailed off, scratching his head and looking towards the ceiling.

Noelle racked her memory. The last thing that came to her mind was Rosalie. "Sure sweetheart, you can ask me anything," she said confusedly.

Jasper shuffled awkwardly in the doorway, "I kissed you, do you remember that?" She wanted to bang her head on the counter for getting sick and forgetting. "I mean I'm sure it'll come with time," Jasper reassured her.

Noelle sighed, "It better, I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have said anything. Carlisle's downstairs along with everyone else if you need anything," Jasper reassured, "I love you. Stay safe."

"Love you too," Noelle replied. Jasper locked the door, closing it on the way out.

A shower was nice; almost a luxury to Noelle, her hair was disgusting until washed thoroughly—twice. She finally felt somewhat herself when her minty smelling body wash woke up her senses. Grime was washed away from however long she had been here. Deciding against shaving, since her generalized weakness might create a problematic issue, she simply dried off after scrubbing down her face with face mask.

Reading the back of the expensive looking dye remover bottle, a small knock was heard at the door, "I wouldn't use that," A small voice rang out.

"Oh okay," Noelle nervously put down the box and dressed quickly. There was little if any privacy in this house. Opening the door once a fresh pair of pajamas adorned her frame, she saw Alice.

"Rose didn't know you had a lot of layers of dye; that stuff in there might not help you, but I can probably get the color out," Alice ruffled her fingers through the semi cropped mane. Noelle smiled. "Who cut your hair? They don't look very experienced," she complained, leading her from the cool tile floors into the hallway. They stopped at the end, where there was basically a full out salon style ready room.

"I cut it," Noelle admitted, "It's nice to have you back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jasper will probably kill me but at least you'll be happy with your appearance," she ushered me to the seat, "Can I restyle your hair?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Noelle began to get into a small coughing fit. Once that had past, she answered Alice, "I don't want it too short, or thin, only an inch or two shorter is all I'm willing to budge on."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey! Just want to thank you for subscribing, favoriting, and reading. It really makes my day to see my unread section of my inbox with alerts :). Things are going to pick up, since we're now in Eclipse.

And which brings me to this... Wicked Games is pretty much complete. I want to say there's about nine chapters left. But... There's a sequel. I don't know why I'm telling this so soon because the next nine chapters are action packed, but I thought I'd just make the announcement. On Wednesday, I think I'm going to do a double upload and reveal the title. That means that on October 16th Wicked Games will be completed with the preface up for the sequel.

But, if you have any suggestions for how you want me to upload, leave it in the reviews or PM me. I can move it to twice a day or whatever.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Noelle had tried to rack her brain for memories. She knew that Rosalie gave her the dye, and she went to the hearing for Bella's immortality, but after that she was blank and she hated herself for that. Ruffling her fingers through her natural hair that Alice had perfected she sighed. Her body had remnants of aches that were starting to amplify with any sort of gesture.

Her hands returned to the silky purple sheets. It was rather stupid to even have a bed in this house because no one slept. She liked the feeling of them, like Jasper's skin, but his wasn't too flawless, Noelle could remember pits. Sighing, she stuck her nose in the other pillow, smiling when his scent hit her nose.

Noelle flipped herself over to that side letting the lingering aroma send her straight into sleep.

* * *

"May I ask why you're really awake, but pretending to sleep?" Jasper combed his fingers through her newly red hair. Noelle frowned, not wanting to open her eyes and break concentration. "Well, you're certainly frustrated," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm trying to remember Jasper," she whined, "Make me feel what I was feeling."

Jasper shrugged, Noelle felt artificial need, desire, and agitation that were so strong she nearly clung to him right there. She remembered it, hazy but it was a memory. "I remember, it wasn't that long," Noelle revealed, almost in a trance like state.

"You actually grabbed my face and tried to pull me back down," Jasper tapped her nose with the pad of his pointer finger. Recollecting the memory, she sighed in relief she could remember it all. She sat up, lying her head on his chest and stretching her legs out on the sheets. Pressing her nose into him she savored the scent that drove her up the wall crazy.

He threw an arm around her and stared straight ahead. "Something's bothering you," Noelle whispered silently. She found his hand and put hers lovingly on top of the ice block.

"I've been thinking," Hale simply stated.

Noelle exhaled, craning her neck to see his face, he took the initiative to look down and feign some sort of smile. "I'm thinking about what you said in Michigan," Jasper frowned.

She remembered that, quite clearly too. Noelle remembered everyone's face as she left the location. Elijah looked like he was happy, even a smile that Noelle hadn't seen for the longest time, it was the right thing for him. Her father had been sitting in the kitchen with his face trained on his plate, eating in a harrowing silence. Kelsey had been in the hallway, crying as she watched her rip through her room, violently attempting to get everything while she could. "Is it true?" Jasper asked her.

"Well yeah, I think I've always wanted those people to simply come and kill me so they wouldn't have to suffer, anyone would."

"No, not that part," Jasper shook his head, "The part where you said I was the type of person you'd want to marry."

Noelle's heart sank. She loved him, she dropped her life to run away with him, even when she didn't know why they were running. "You're a good person Jasper, why wouldn't someone want to be with you?" Noelle tried to send the topic away.

"Can you tell me why you're so hesitant? I'm not going to be mad or hurt," Jasper pulled her closer.

Noelle tried to think about how she could put it. It took a while to conjure her thoughts together into a cohesive statement. Silence enveloped the room and it wasn't fleeting anytime soon. "I've only really known you a couple of months, we just had our first kiss a couple of days ago… Jasper, I love you but I can't jump into something again so quickly, I'm trying to get over my impulsiveness."

"And I love that about you, because I'm thinking the exact same thing," Jasper shushed her worries. "I love you, and I promise you I'm not leaving."

* * *

The week went by, slowly, but surely. Noelle wasn't contagious anymore and she was becoming slightly stir-crazy being confined to the Cullen house all day. Jasper was out hunting. Edward, Alice and Carlisle had gotten back into routine of work and school. Rosalie and Emmett came and went as they wished, and Esme was constantly sketching out something when she wasn't cooking at every possible moment for Noelle. Today was a painfully windy day and each gust that blasted against the house sent an ominous noise through the threshold that sent shivers down Noelle's spine.

"You look so bored," Emmett said as he zipped into the kitchen. Noelle nodded, continuing to stare at the wall. Emmett gave her a frowned face and sent a metallic object flying through the air, "Jasper's going to kill me later but you need to do something."

Noelle confusedly picked up the ring and picked her head back up to stare at Emmett, "You sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Emmett reassured her, "Jasper will understand, it's good to have a little bit of stress."

"Well, thanks," Noelle smiled, ascending the stairs adjacent to the living room to go get dressed. A smile crept up her face; Jasper never said she couldn't go anywhere. Anyways, it wasn't his choice to tell her what she could and couldn't do; she had the right as a living thing to socialize healthily. Rummaging through the clothes that had been put away, she picked out a pair of tight fitting jeans and a grey t-shirt that didn't make her stick out from the crowd. Along with a pair of sneakers, her purse, and Jasper's jacket and scarf, she was ready in no time.

Walking out into the driveway she was confused as to which vehicle this went to. Pressing the panic button, she realized Emmett had given her keys to the rather large white jeep, beaming; she jumped into the driver's side and carefully began to back out into the driveway. She knew where she was going, and was sure it wasn't going to be that hard to get there.

Jasper had told her that Bella worked at a small sports store in the only town center in Forks. She stalked down the roads in the large vehicle, finding the sports store in a time that surprised her. Parking, she flung her purse over her shoulder and jumped down from the lofty perch. Dusk wrapped around the windy town and the store's light cast a luminous glow on the pavement.

Noelle trudged in, finding Bella at the check out bored out of her mind. Though when Noelle walked in, her head snapped upwards, highlighting in a pink blush that was so cute on the girl. "H-hey," Bella nervously waved.

"I never got to introduce myself, I'm Noelle," she smiled, trying to let Bella feel comfortable.

"Bella," the girl waved, "You're Jasper's girlfriend right?"

Nodding her head, she tried to gauge Bella's reaction to that news. She took it well surprisingly, "Yep, and you're the apple of Edward's eye," Noelle tried to spice up the conversation.

The awkwardness passed, and they were eventually sitting down and talking like old friends. Bella was on shift for another three hours or so, and Noelle said she had all night, literally. No customers passed into the doors, and the other employees were absent for the evening. Although they couldn't talk of the real nature of the Cullen's, they needn't. The girls sat and talked about things like books, especially that of Jane Eyre, one of Bella's favorite and Noelle's least.

While in a conversation about the color orange, the bell on the door rang and Bella's eyes widened. "Good evening, Bella," a familiar voice rang into the air.

Noelle cringed as the hand wrapped around her waist. "Hey Jasper, we've got a sale on tents," Bella added, trying to look good for her employers.

Jasper shook his head, "Not looking for a tent today Bella, just heard from a birdie that I should stop in."

"Maybe that little birdie should shut the hell up," Noelle commented, moving herself away from Jasper, "Where were we Bella?"

"We've got to go Noelle," Jasper's jaw set, clutching her hand.

Noelle bit her lip, "Wait in the car," she fished around for the keys, holding them out in the air for him to take. He gave her that look that told her no, but Noelle didn't care. "Jasper," she clenched her teeth. Seeing that Jasper wasn't going to take the offer, she picked up a business card and scribbled down her new number for Bella, "I'm sorry Bella, call me anytime."

"It's fine, have a good night," she awkwardly stated, waving goodbye to the livid Jasper and the equally angry Noelle.

Exiting the shop, she escaped from Jasper's firm grip. He did get the door for her and she rolled her eyes at the gesture. As he walked around to get in, she was half tempted to slip over to the driver's side and drive away, she wouldn't get far though—she knew that. He got in and started the vehicle with his spare key and she began her harangue, "Have you _lost_ your ever-loving mind Jasper Hale?"

"Have I lost my mind? You came here without telling me, in this thing," he motioned around the car, "And you haven't even been into the town once Noelle!"

"It's a store Jasper, a store," she put emphasis on it, crossing her arms.

Jasper backed out and began speeding around the streets, "You could've been hurt Noelle! Something could have happened!"

"It didn't Jasper, I don't need permission to go to a store to talk to Bella for Christ's sake!" she raised her voice to combat his. Noelle couldn't function right now, gripping the leather of the seat she fought striking something, it wasn't a good type of fury. Silence passed and Jasper didn't look like himself to her, "Are you going to say something?" she bitterly questioned, narrowing her eyes to tiny slits.

"I'm not good with my anger, Noelle," he clutched his hair. Leaning against the window, he kept racing down the road.

When they arrived, she stormed into the house with him in close pursuit, about halfway up the stairwell she paused. He did the same and looked up at her from two steps below. "Don't follow me Jasper Hale, I can't think straight right now," she warned.

Jasper didn't, and she was thankful for the time being.

* * *

She slept well and when the sun poured into their room in the morning it was relief. Noelle was still enraged beyond words at Jasper but she could probably stand to be in his company now without lunging at him.

After her morning shower and a quick bite to eat courtesy of the fridge, she saw Jasper at the dining room table with stacks upon stacks of paper around him. Noelle went in the room and sat across the table from him. "You're not angry at me anymore, right?"

"I've let some steam off," Jasper answered, still focused on whatever he was doing.

"It's good that you're honest," Noelle replied. In fact, she was ecstatic that he wasn't over it because she wasn't either.

"I'm not good with my temper Noelle," he sighed, really intent on finishing whatever he was doing.

* * *

Later that night, Jasper had found his way up into their room, "How are you feeling?"

Noelle had been thinking all day and had made her boundaries. "Ready, if you are," she answered.

"I'm sorry for trying to control things that I shouldn't have any say over. You don't have to have permission to go anywhere because that's completely… Unhealthy. I want to apologize for raising my voice at you because that's something that shouldn't have ever happened," Jasper sputtered.

"Jasper, I'm sorry for running off and not even leaving a note, I get that there are people who want to harm me—even some that aren't truly humans—but still, I should be able to go places, like you said. And I'm extremely sorry for letting myself get that… Verbose," she frowned. Closing the book she was reading, she got up from the bed and went over to the doorway and embraced him, "I love you."

He accepted it and whispered in her ear, "Love you too, I have a surprise." Noelle broke away and perched an eyebrow on her forehead. "You want to see it?" Jasper queried. Shrugging her shoulders, Noelle turned around to get a jacket but was swooped up into the air.

The world moved around her, she knew she was outside because of the green blurs that appeared like watercolor paintings. Stopping, Jasper sat her on her feet and covered her eyes with his hands. "Jasper," she whined, trying to pry away his fingers.

"Shhhh," he hushed, removing his hands away, "It's something I've been working on for a while."

And it looked like it. Before her was a beautiful A-frame house in the middle of the woods. Her mouth dropped, and she sort of stood there in shock at the gift that Jasper had just given her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yeah, I wanted to update again. Have a nice night! Thanks for favoriting and following. Reviews would be nice :).

I hope you enjoy!

Oh! This is the chapter... Didn't think this one would come up so fast.

* * *

Jasper was driving home slower than usual. Noelle and Jasper were usually the first on Alice's list to go out and buy things for the party that was coming closer and closer. Noelle rested her head on his shoulder, content with the new bench seat Jasper insisted on installing in the blacked out car, though she'd never admit it. Sighing, Jasper threw one arm around her, "You know, I've been thinking lately."

Noelle smirked, waiting for Jasper to spit it out. "There's another thing you said in Michigan." Noelle didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Instead, Jasper pulled over to the side of the road. "Remember we were talking about human experiences?" Jasper mused, pulling her even closer.

She remembered now, "Wait, Jasper… Now?" she hesitated.

"Yes, now is a great time," Jasper insisted, pulling her into a kiss.

Noelle didn't necessarily agree, so she pulled away, "Not in a car Jasper."

He sighed and continued down the road. Noelle was disappointed as the time seemed to stretch and stretch. It was like Jasper was doing this to drive her up the wall crazy, "Drive faster," she urged him.

Jasper looked down at her and smiled widely as they hit the gravel to their house. She hadn't realized how close they actually were, "I've got to run to the main house to give Alice the stuff, I'll give you some time."

Noelle thought she was going to die at that statement. But nevertheless she went inside their house and tried to make sense of herself before he came back.

* * *

Bella had invited Noelle over to her house since they hadn't seen each other in so long. Sure, they saw each other here and there, but no real time just to themselves without the supersensitive ears of the Cullen's.

She parked Jasper's car on the street, despite the fact that he told her not to, and closed the door hurriedly in anticipation. Noelle could see Bella in her room on the top floor, doing some kind of homework Noelle was gratefully finished with. Climbing up the slippery steps, Noelle knocked on the blue door.

"Hey," Bella answered the door, blushing, "You're sure Jasper is okay with this?" she asked as Noelle calmly flitted into the kitchen she hadn't visited since her first night in Washington.

Noelle smirked; Jasper was hesitant and told her not to get any ideas. That didn't go over well but it wasn't a massive fight they were accustomed to having. "He thinks if I hang around you I'm going to want him to… Yeah," Noelle dropped the conversation for Bella's sake.

"Well, don't you?" Bella lead Noelle up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the flight, Bella escorted her into a room that Noelle immediately gushed over.

"Not really," Noelle shrugged, joining Bella on her bed. Being her nosy self, she picked up the photo album resting at the foot of the bed, "Can I mosey through your pictures?"

Bella nodded, "Sure go ahead, my mom wanted me to document senior year." Noelle remembered Bella mentioning that, Renee and Phil. Renee seemed to be an interesting character one day she hoped to meet.

Noelle flipped through the pages in silence, a comfortable silence though. She began thinking about Jasper, Jasper and the trashed room, Jasper and the fights they had, and it made her wonder. "Hey, uh, Bella, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Sure," Bella nodded.

"Have you and Edward ever..?"

Bella immediately shut that down, "We've tried, but he always insists on marriage, have you and Jasper?"

Noelle didn't know what to say to that. Jasper had tried to kill Bella, and even though Bella didn't seem to care, it probably stung her to know that Jasper, having less control than Edward, could have sex with Noelle. Or, Bella could simply not care. "Well, yes…"

"Do you mind telling me what it was like?" Bella raised her eyebrows, perching them to a perplexed state on her pale forehead.

She chuckled, "Jasper tried to do it in the car… But anyways, we waited until we got to our home…" Noelle tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but laugh and smile like a goon at the first time, "Our whole bedroom is trashed, let's put it that way."

"Wait, who trashed it?" Bella appeared to be sequestering the giddiness

"A combination of us both, I'm not as weak as I look," Noelle jabbed Bella in the side.

Flinching, Bella replied, "You don't look _that_ weak."

* * *

Jasper was waiting for her on the porch, lights off, simply sitting on the railing and leaning on the banister. Noelle smiled, wondering how long he had sat out there while another part of her realized how utterly stupid Jasper was to waste time in such a boring manner. She exited the car, nervous as to what was going to occur next.

"You know," she mused, walking on the sidewalk and up the stairs. Jasper stared at her, eyeing her every move, which she found odd. Halting at the top stair, she took a minute to examine him. No visible deformities, no scowl, not even black irises. She paced over cautiously to the banister and stopped beside his head. Combing fingers through his hair, Noelle nearly died with happiness as he mustered a smirk.

He swiveled over and picked her up and sat her on his lap. Noelle leaned up against him and the banister, dropping her purse to the ground. "What's up with you?" Noelle asked as his arms encased around her. She could feel his chilly breath on her neck.

"Well, I got you something today," Jasper propped his head on her neck. Noelle was slightly uncomfortable with his teeth being that close to a major vein, but she remembered that trust was essential in anything. Trust was something she had to work on. "But that's not it," he finished his thought.

"What is it then?" Noelle sighed, completely content with everything around her.

Jasper exhaled, untangling his arms from around her. He took his hand and guided hers to his neck. "You feel that?" Jasper queried, moving her fingertips up and down.

Noelle didn't feel anything. In all honesty all she felt was the cool skin she loved to touch. "Alright, that was pretty stupid," Jasper said, frustrated. Immediately, he placed her fingertips on his other arm, making them trace a crescent motion, "Now?"

Noelle pressed into the hard skin; she noticed a change in texture, much similar to what a human might've deemed a scar. She should know, considering she wasn't the cleverest and only learned lessons when it was too late. "I've never noticed it before," Noelle grazed her fingers up his arms, finding more bumps.

"Usually humans can't see them unless there's a strong light," Jasper muttered quietly, letting Noelle's hands free. "I've been secretly glad you haven't noticed them," he followed his statement.

"Why exactly?" Noelle interrogated, planting a short kiss on his neck. With her lips, she noticed the pits and pinnacles of more scars, except these were merged together into one huge wound.

Jasper cringed when she pulled away, his arms once again wrapped around her, "You know how old I am, right?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

Noelle knew where he was going with all of this now; at least she hoped this is where it was going. She couldn't feel happy though because of the pain it caused him. "One-hundred and sixty-one years, meaning I am… One-hundred forty-five years your minor," she calculated.

She felt Jasper's smile on her shoulder, something that sent her extreme pleasure, it was one of the best feelings in the world. "Actually, only one-hundred forty-three," he corrected, "But… You do know that all vampires aren't like us right?"

Noelle nodded, giving him a 'no duh' look that he ignored. "Vampires are very different in the South, Noelle, there's a lot of fighting for territory, violence, and lust for power. There was a young vampire named Benito who devised a plan that would give him an advantage."

"It's war then?" Noelle concluded, trying to make it easier for Jasper.

"Don't get ahead of me," Jasper dryly commented. She didn't know how to take that, as a threat, or as an inopportune sarcastic comment. "Benito created an army of newborns to defeat other covens, and the other covens created their own armies full of newborns so they could combat with Benito. It was a bloody mess, and to avoid suspicion on the humans' part, the Volturi intervened and cleaned house per se. For a while, there wasn't any conflict, but the survivors of the war began to stake claims again. This time though, they kept newborns controlled to avoid the Volturi coming back."

Noelle nodded along with the story. What did this have to do with anything? She sincerely hoped she was dreaming or something, "What's a newborn?" she queried, trying to refrain from asking something rude.

"Oh, sorry. A newborn is a vampire within the first year of transformation, they're blood crazy, they can't control their thirst because their blood still lingers in them. Newborns are extremely volatile, and exceptionally strong, a newborn could easily crush an older vampire if they weren't so predictable. Usually newborns don't retain any of their personality traits until the first year is over and the negative traits wear off," Jasper defined. He sounded grave in his speech, something that chilled Noelle to her core. She was never becoming a vampire now. "Anyways, I'll get to my story," Jasper continued.

Noelle nestled herself closer into him, trying to communicate to him she wasn't afraid, just curious. "I was sixteen when I signed up for the Confederate Army, lying about my age to the recruiters; I was able to talk my way out of anything…" Jasper gave a gentle poke to her side, "Sort of like you, but mine was more on the charisma side of things."

"Thanks," she smirked, trying to lighten things up. She knew she wasn't charismatic. All those arguments she got into in 'those days' were a result of lack of charisma and were resolved by fear and her threatening the other parties.

Jasper continued on with his story, and she listened intently, "By 1863, I was the youngest major in the state of Texas, not considering my true age, and I was tasked with evacuating the women and children of Galveston."

"I came across these three women, all with red eyes, and one petite Mexican girl, named Maria, changed me because she had a 'good feeling about this one.' And it wasn't long before I was one of them in their army. Maria took a liking to me, realizing how well I could lead the others and how well I could get what I wanted, she knew that I had a gift, a highly prized one too," Jasper stated, loosening his grip on her.

"My job was to dispose of the newborns once their year was over, and to train them, it was a fickle game and I was never happy," Jasper sighed. "One night when a friend, Peter, and I were destroying the newborns, we came across one named Charlotte, and Peter simply ran away with her. Maria was furious with me, but dismissed it."

Noelle was intently listening, wondering what would come next. She never expected this from her Jasper. "As the years progressed, her feelings tipped me off that she was going to kill me, she was scared I had too much power, and I was plotting to kill her at the same time. Around 1900, Peter and Charlotte re-emerged and told me of the civilized life in the North and I left without regret," Jasper smiled weakly. He continued, "But even though I was free from Maria, every time I'd go and hunt, I'd feel their feelings, their pain, their fear, it was a living hell," Jasper shuddered.

"In Philadelphia, I found a diner and Alice," he chuckled, "At first I was scared, but she was so happy and claimed that she was waiting for me all along and told me of the Cullens… And since 1950 I've been a part of the family," he smiled, planting a single kiss on her neck. "Must feel great to know you're in love with a monster," he whispered in her ear.

She never would've thought that. Jasper had gone through more than she expected and he was still struggling. Why not give up? It's what she would've done. But then again, if he gave up, she wouldn't have the privilege of knowing him. "Yes, I absolutely love it," Noelle turned her head to kiss his jaw line that was ravaged with scars.

"Well, anyways," Jasper rolled his eyes as she weakly backhanded his collarbone, "I did get you something," he placed her back on her feet as he removed himself from the banister. He held the door open for her and handed her the handbag she would've easily forgotten, she saw a huge bow and nearly flat rectangle lying on the floor in front of the couch.

It was huge, and Noelle grew very anxious as to what it was. "Well don't just stare at it," Jasper laughed. Noelle chuckled slightly and advanced closer to the wrapped piece taller than her. She got down on her knees and gradually ripped away the white paper to reveal a frame and a lower half of a picture.

Noelle inched the paper back and it revealed a pale woman with red hair similar to hers, just longer. She had fallen asleep on an open book, lying on the mosaic floor, and was facing away from the picture so that her face wasn't recognized. The beautiful woman had a draped white dressing around her waist but her back was fully exposed, if it wasn't for the fact the woman was facing away from the viewers, she would be fully exposed. "It reminded me of you," Jasper beamed.

Noelle chuckled, trying to refrain from crying because the tears were definitely there. "I don't know how it reminded you of me, but Jasper, it's amazing," she wiped the tears from under her glasses.

Jasper came and sat down beside her and she nearly pounced on him to give him a huge hug. If that woman in the painting that probably cost so much money that she had never even fathomed one could have, had reminded Jasper of her... "Sure, she's not as pretty…"

"Stop it," Noelle chortled, wiping away more tears.

Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "No you stop it, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Thank you, Jasper," Noelle let the tears fall. They weren't a bad thing at the moment.

* * *

_**If you want the link to the painting, PM me. I don't want to get reported for something ridiculous. **_

_**Review, please :P!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Nothing on the sex and the revealing of Jasper's past? Oi. Reviews would be really, really, really nice at this stage in the game because I don't even know who's reading. If anyone is, I thank you. I also don't want to sound ungrateful or anything because I'm truly amazed and thankful for how many people follow and favorite the story. But still, there comes a time when I wonder... Anyways, here's where Noelle shows her true colors. I'm pretty sure this is one of those twists that is either going to get everyone to love or hate the story/Noelle. _

_I was listening to Switchfoot's "Dark Horses" while writing this. If you're interested... Give it a listen. Really, all of Noelle's decisions reflect "Dark Horses."_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey," Bella nearly yelped into the phone. Noelle cringed at the level of the noise made. She scrolled down the news on the laptop while she eyed Jasper's note hanging on the fridge. "Would you like to go to Port Angeles with me and several friends tonight?"

Noelle bit her lip. Jasper said he was coming home tonight. She continued to aimlessly skim the news, "Bella, I'm sorry; I don't think I can go tonight."

"Oh, it's alright, have you heard about that girl in New York?" she casually remarked. Girl in New York?

Bella was being severely hazy, "No, enlighten me O vague one," Noelle chuckled. Into the search browser she typed in 'New York' to see what would come up.

Bella sighed, "Four year old girl was killed and found in the street because the parents couldn't pay a ridiculous ransom," she informed. When the pictures popped up, Noelle's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. In the picture was a familiar face paired with a remembered name. Thankfully, she kept it together and minimized the page.

"Sick world right?" Noelle commented, "I just checked and Jasper and I are going on the date next Thursday, so Port Angeles sounds like a go." Noelle couldn't think straight, but she knew that's how it had to be. Thinking straight was for people with nothing to lose. Unlike that subtype of individuals, Noelle had everything at stake, and it had been like that for a very long time. She immediately hated herself for getting lost in this fake and happy life of lies for so long.

A loss of innocence had brutally dragged her back down to hell. "Alright, thanks, catch you at five?" Bella wondered.

"Sure, can't wait," Noelle replied. Bella followed up with some generic goodbye and she discarded the phone to her side and began reading to article. That familiar name, that familiar face, her first cousin on Noelle's mother's side. That ransom was her debt she owed. Devastation gripped her being and she picked the phone back up, searching for the number to dial. "I'd like to schedule a flight to Memphis," she announced into the phone.

"I'm sorry ma'am, flights of that duration cannot be made without a month of notification," the woman repeated back into the phone.

"Well then I'd like a flight to the closest airport to Memphis International," Noelle hissed into the phone, angry at this dumb bitch for taking so long. She didn't have time to waste.

After a few minutes the women announced, "There's a flight leaving tomorrow morning at five for Yakima, There's a flight leaving next Tuesday for Denver…"

"I need a flight tonight, after five o'clock, money is not an issue," Noelle tried not to explode.

"A private flight can be arranged at seven o'clock to Seattle International, and a direct transfer to an 8 o'clock flight to Memphis," the woman answered. Noelle sighed in relief that she actually had a brain and knew how to use it.

* * *

"So, you're with Jasper?" a brown haired girl known as Jessica interrogated Noelle.

She nodded her head, trying to keep an eye on time. Time was of the essence, as it was quarter to seven. "Yeah, uh, I'm going to go ahead home, Jasper came back earlier," Noelle made up the fake excuse.

"I didn't get you in any trouble right?" Bella turned red faced. They were at some overpriced Italian place that Noelle could care less and less about.

Noelle shook her head, making a direct connection to her situation, after all, this would most likely be the last time she saw Bella. "Yep, he just _floated home free_ and expects me to come back, ironic right? Anyways, you girls have fun," Noelle threw in fake enthusiasm. She wanted to cry, tell Bella to tell Jasper she didn't mean for it to end this way, but she already did that.

They all muttered goodbyes as Noelle made her way out of the restaurant. She hoped into Jasper's car and floored it in the direction of the airport. It was only but several miles away from the Italian place, somewhere that reminded her of Perry and Greenspon. Greenspon seemed like a lifetime ago, when a broken arm and hypothermia were big things, now; it was a completely different approach.

The pilot introduced himself and told Noelle that it would only take several minutes to get to Seattle. He was right; it was seven grueling minutes of sitting and watching the world slip beneath her feet. Jasper would come home tomorrow, or even tonight, and see that she wasn't there.

No, she stated to herself, no more thinking about him. If she began thinking about him now, she'd never stop, she'd hate herself and she'd literally lose focus and end up being killed.

Upon landing she was searched and escorted to the international flight. Luckily, she was in first class seating with almost no one aboard the plane. There was a middle aged couple and a young male and that was it. She had enough privacy at that point to make the phone call.

"I've been waiting for your call beautiful," the man's drawl filled her eardrum. Noelle sighed at the nostalgia of the voice she heard, one of the few respectful people of her past, "I sincerely apologize for your loss. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Noelle began to wonder, what if he still had loyalties to mobs? "Frederic! Why do we only talk when I'm going through a crisis? I think I might take you up on your offer though…"

"Anything for my foxy Robin Hood, your secret is safe with me," Frederic answered. Noelle wanted to believe he wasn't fibbing.

"Are you sure? I need to know if you are affiliated with any of the… Detestables," she asked in a hushed whisper. No one dared to make eye contact with her. She was blending.

Frederic chuckled loudly, quite inappropriate for her tastes but she needed this plan to work. "No, unlike your turbulent past, mine does not haunt me. I have two sons- Liam and Noel, respectively - and a remarkable woman who depends on me. But for you, dear, I can make exceptions," he replied.

Warmth gathered in her face and the fasten seatbelts sign flickered on and off. Frederic was like Jasper, even though she beat herself up for a minute for uttering that name, Frederic made people feel better, made them smile, his wife was lucky to have him. "Frederic, I am arriving in Memphis in the morning and I am wondering if you could pick me up and take me to New York. It's nothing bad, I promise I'm not insane, I just need transportation. It would be greatly appreciated," Noelle sputtered off. The pilot was reading off the rehearsed beginning of flight announcement.

"Sure, I'll be in Memphis International at noon. Please be safe. You've been through enough to die so young. And your father! My, my, my, that man is probably fuming mad. Anyways, stay safe and I'll call you when ready," Frederic mumbled into the phone. Noelle didn't want to divulge to him how her life was slowly taking a downhill turn. This would hopefully be the final one for a while, maybe even the last one ever, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be.

Noelle feigned a smile of gratitude even though he couldn't see her, "Thank you very much. One of these days you're going to be rewarded for helping someone so difficult like me. I have to go now and I promise I'll be safe, Frederic," She clicked the phone off.

She wondered when Frederic learned English; she was looking forward to speaking in Spanish to him. It was something her and her associates did to avoid attention. Noelle wasn't fluent, per se; she just knew the speaking portion of the language.

Noticing her phone was vibrating, she saw that Jasper was calling her. Pulling herself together, she answered the phone, "Hello," she managed.

"Hey, I heard through the grapevine you were in Port Angeles tonight," Jasper announced casually into the phone. Noelle almost exhaled in relief but then realized it was too obvious.

"Yeah, you probably would've liked it if I called," she muttered, trying to play it off as a no biggie. Noelle was craving the sound of his voice, if she might die she wanted to hear him as much as possible.

Jasper chuckled, "We're on our way back from Yosemite, our flight was canceled so I'm driving because Edward and Emmett want to wait."

"Yeah, I'm actually in Tacoma at the moment with Angela," Noelle threw the name out there so Jasper would feel more comfortable, "… At some spa or something, so I've got to go." Noelle bit her lip and forced out, "I love you so much, okay?" her voice cracked.

"Everything's alright, right?" Jasper inquired, concerned to say the least.

Noelle dried it up, noticing how the other three passengers were staring at her. It made her chuckle, they didn't have a clue, "I just never thought I'd miss you this much," she admitted.

"I love you too Noelle and I can't wait to get home," he chortled, "I'll talk to you later, okay sweetheart? Get some rest," Jasper soothingly said. Even his voice could change her emotions.

"I'll try, be safe," she rushed because of the starting of the aircraft. Before the loud noise of the takeoff sounded, she clicked the phone off so Jasper wouldn't be suspicious.

She never noticed how much she loved him until it was too late.

* * *

Entering the old home, Noelle didn't cry, she simply broke in and felt the lingering pain hit her like a freight train. In this home, everything was alright. This home was the last place she inhabited when she wasn't completely broken. Fingering through old pictures, she sighed. Those were the days.

Getting her mind back to task, she rushed down the stairs and listened for the tiniest sound. They could be here. All of this could be a trap. Under the stairs, in the cupboard, she located the boxes of things she couldn't carry on just any old flight. Immediately, she stripped her shirt off and reached down to strap on the Kevlar vest. Shrugging the long sleeved shirt back over the thick, protective layer, she seemed to be slapped in the face with the climate of Memphis.

Nevertheless, she pulled her hair up into a small, wispy bun. Her glasses would have to go, but she agreed she could worry about that later.

She grabbed the cool steel of a pistol. Her insides warped at the texture. This time, she was really going to kill someone, and they might actually kill her. In addition to the firearm, the wall was lined with more firearms, armor, and ammunition. Picking out what she wanted and what was easily carried, she made a small pile in the deserted hallway.

Reaching into her pocket, she turned on the cell phone and thanked the god above her that it was still on airplane mode. Jasper couldn't find her if the signal was bouncing between the air. Unfortunately though, he had made the discovery at about four o'clock his time.

There were an outrageous number of missed calls. Even more unopened text messages from all of the family members. Each one brought tears to her eyes. Especially Esme's message literally begging her to come home for Jasper's sake. Noelle was half tempted to call and tell Frederic to take her back to Washington. But she knew this had to be done.

She turned the phone off of airplane mode so it would bounce to the Memphis tower to reveal location. They could follow her tracks from there.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** occasional-episode - Thank you so very much for reviewing :)- Made my evening. As for Frederic, he's a minor character that may get some kind of elaboration later on. Basically, he's a cargo pilot who thinks very highly of Noelle. _

_ ... And I couldn't leave you with too much of a cliffhanger :P. _

_There are a few minor characters in this chapter, but they aren't noteworthy. I'll shut up now and let you read. But not before I thank you all for favoriting and subscribing. Reviews would be nice like stated in the last chapter, and I'm sorry if I sounded really crazy. _

_I won't tie you up any longer... Enjoy :)._

* * *

"My, my, you're gorgeous," Frederic beamed. Noelle blushed and toted the large tin full of bullets onto the plane.

She was surprised that Frederic was even agreeing to this. As he said, he had a family now; it was selfish for Noelle to ask of this from him. But it had to be done, and quickly too, since the event with the phone Jasper was probably trying to get to her. Frederic was a great way to stay off of the grid as much as possible. "Thank you, and I must say, you age like fine wine," she complimented the Hispanic male. Even though he was nearing thirty, he didn't look a year over twenty one. Apparently the stress didn't wear down on him.

He heaved two times the amount I was carrying, at least one-hundred and twenty pounds and rushed up the stairs. "Beautiful and charming, my wife is going to slit my throat," Frederic joked, shaking his head and insisting he get the last of the goods from the rental car.

He seated her in the copilot seat and he readied himself in the cockpit. Before Noelle could count to thirty, the control tower cleared them for take-off.

* * *

"So, that's Liam and Noel?" Noelle pointed to the pictures taped to the interior of the plane.

Frederic nodded, "Named them after you and your son," he beamed. Noelle took a good look at the boys and smiled herself. Her son. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She wasn't worthy to be named after. Frederic could've named them anything else, but apparently she and her son made the top of their list. "Thank you," she wiped the tears away. It was the sweetest thing that had ever been said to her. This even surpassed Jasper's countless compliments. Maybe because this was from someone who had seen her in the very darkest of times and wasn't at an obligation to say those things. Noelle loved Jasper, by god she did, but Frederic named his kid after her and her son.

It's like naming your twins Jesus and Judas. "We're only ten minutes from New York," Frederic announced. "You have a plan right?"

"I'm not here for revenge; I just need protection while visiting this family. I sort of dropped out of WITSEC," she lied. The radio buzzed on for her relief and Frederic was tied up and couldn't say anything. She was glad he didn't. When she felt this terrible and angry at the world, she didn't want anyone to judge her.

* * *

Her first stop was the alley. That alley held so many memories for her, all really bad. Her heart fell straight into the bottom of her stomach. This isn't the life she wanted. This wasn't something she wanted to do. Climbing up the back of the fire escape, each step made her rage more evident. This might not be the life she wanted, but it sure as hell wasn't the life Mackenzie chose, it sure as hell wasn't the life Jasper choose, and she had no right to be selfish. Life gives you a hand and she completely threw the cards on the table and went all in. When she couldn't pay it up, she left, and now… This. Utter chaos internally, externally, and personally.

It was time to wage war against war and fight for her family's life. Upon reaching the roof, she propped the assault rifle on the edge and aimed it towards the alley.

An hour passed, and the black car appeared, and out walked Vercelli and Graziani. Those two, she remembered them vividly. Graziani beat her to a pulp and Vercelli raped her. There was a higher power that would judge them, and Noelle grinned at the thought that it was merely four stories above them.

With little thinking, she pulled the trigger and shot Vercelli in the chest and quickly rotated the weapon to shoot Graziani in the neck. Both plopped to the ground atop of each other. Noelle suppressed a wide beam.

She reloaded, thankful that the weapon was silenced and hadn't alerted anyone as of yet. Noelle was happy, extremely happy with herself, she felt like she was on top of the world, like she was on fire… But then she yelped out in tenderness when she felt the electricity convulsing through her calf. A man in a white shirt flipped her on her back roughly and dragged her into the stairway of the apartment building. What a coward. Whoever just tazed her couldn't even look her in the eyes. It was the highest apex of cowardice, weakness, and evil that Noelle ever witnessed.

Noelle jolted in pain from not only the electricity, but each time her head hit a new step, "Oh shut up," the man scolded.

* * *

Uncomfortably warm. The male she identified was Gerald, Vito's confidant of sorts, and that blue rubber encircling her arm… She knew from the feel of it that it was a tourniquet. This was how she was going to die. Closing her eyes, Noelle felt a large item, maybe a fist, maybe a foot, baseball bat, something, contract with her stomach. Unlike in a lucid state, her muscles didn't contract, they didn't even register pain.

Her mouth was dry, she yearned for water but she couldn't muster the needed endurance to speak. "You're going to die this time," Gerald slurred but Noelle knew it was simply her hearing. "Can't whore your way out of this one you filthy slut," Gerald slandered, kicking her chair over to the floor. Noelle's hands were restrained behind, as were her feet to the bottom of the chair, so she helplessly went over.

It took her a while to register she was on her side, everything was hazy, everything felt hot and everything turned into a blurb of nothing. Noelle felt nothing, Noelle saw nothing, Noelle heard nothing, and Noelle was pretty convinced she was nothing. "And like... Your wife was any better," the nothing spoke hastily, knowing the rush may soon come completely over her and incapacitate her furthermore.

_I am so stupid_; she thought over and over, it became a well known mantra. She repeated it, over and over again.

Then, out of nowhere, while she was still on the floor, she began reciting the poem she left Jasper as an explanation of sorts. There was a letter too, but Noelle knew she was too high to even remember that.

_Why_

_did I want to live_

_forever in the first place?_

_Salvation felt better dead,_

_floating home free._

* * *

Noelle itched. It felt like fire convulsed her skin. Something cool was resting on her hand and she forced her eyes open to see Jasper opposite of her. How'd she get here? More importantly, why was she on a plane with two ankle holsters with pistols, bullets in her jean and jacket pockets, a knife in her bra, and when she was high as a kite? Observing her surroundings, she noticed it wasn't a large, commercial flight.

This was a private jet. Returning back to the cool hand, she picked herself up and laid herself onto Jasper's lap. When the cold touched her skin, she shuddered in delight. Noelle's hands scratched at her legs viciously though, as that half wasn't relieved by the coolness of his skin. "You should probably take a Suboxone pill," Jasper sighed, something told her he was angry with her, but she didn't care.

He fumbled around in the side pouch of his seat. Jasper retrieved a pill bottle and a water bottle and Noelle pursed her lips and shook her head back and forth, adding to her nausea. "Why won't you take the damned pill, Noelle!" he loudly verbalized, throwing the orange bottle to the other side of the room.

She opened her mouth to the uncomfortable, almost hairy, dry feeling that made her grab for the water bottle that Jasper held, and desperately drain it. Once completed, she gasped for breath and returned to Jasper's chill lap, forcing her to look into his angry eyes. "I-I tried it be-be-before, couldn't continue it," she stammered, what she realized as withdrawal paranoia plaguing her again.

"Why?"

Noelle blushed, "The libido is t-t-t-too much," she began attacking her legs again with her talons.

"Noelle," he secured her hands, "Please don't," Jasper begged. Looking down at her legs, she then knew how close she was to bleeding. She stared into his eyes, and something else took the place of her paranoia and instability she despised with a burning passion. Scooting herself over to Jasper, she straddled his lap and his face still had a stone set appearance.

Jasper refused to give in, which frustrated Noelle; she knew that she couldn't kiss him on the lips spontaneously because it was too dangerous. So she began kissing his jaw line, letting her hands become entangled in his hair. Noelle knew he was fighting two demons, especially when he eventually forced out, "Stop it Noelle!"

She reluctantly pulled herself away from him, still cupping his face with her scratchy hands, "It makes me feel better," she whined.

"Why'd you run away," he gritted his teeth. Noelle wanted him to be more caring because she could have very well died, but even she hated herself.

"I don't know," she answered, not being sure if she could control herself much longer. She wasn't going to lie, Jasper was pretty alluring when he was mad—her hands rustled through his curly hair.

"I shouldn't have expected something so… _Detailed_… From you," he spat. "Maybe I should ask why you lied," his bitterness seeped into his words.

Noelle bit the inside of her lip, the fire convulsing her all around. "Oh, I did lie," she smiled halfheartedly, trying to fight the anxiety and fear with the desire she had at the given moment. She knew Jasper could feel it, and he was only a man, time would only tell when he'd give in.

Her fingers reached down and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Nimbly, they undid one, and her lips nearly attacked Jasper's neck. "Oh you did Noelle?" Jasper remarked. When he registered what she was doing, it pleased Noelle how he appeared caught between what was right and wrong. He sat there, confused as to what he should do. Growing antsy, she was tired of unbuttoning his shirt and moved towards his belt… "No," Jasper firmly stated.

Noelle sighed, retreating to working back on the buttons, "Please, babe, I need this."

"God damn it, Noelle!" Jasper secured her hands with his, "Just… Stop! You left me with a freaking note, and then you lied to me on the phone without an ounce of guilt! How could you do that to me and my family—after I sat there the other night and confided in you! How could you freaking run away and have Bella sit there blaming herself for all of this?" Jasper's breathing was off as he sat Noelle on the edge of the couch, off of him. He was beyond angry, it was frightening to her, Noelle honestly thought she had pushed his limits too far. "You know what I need Noelle? I really need to step away from you right now, you make me sick when you're like this."

* * *

_The last letter she wrote to Jasper isn't mine, hence italics. It is a poem I found titled, "Memphis Resurrection," by HONORÉE FANONNE JEFFERS.__ It was also referenced last chapter when Noelle claimed Jasper could, "Float Home Free."_

_Review! :) I hope this was a good chapter. _


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** occasional-episode-Thank you once again for reviewing! I don't think I put as much emphasis on the trip as I probably should have. I don't think what I tried to do worked... Which comes in next chapter I believe... As for what went down with Jasper when he realized Noelle ran away- would an outtake be something interesting? Because I've been working on something like that..._

_There'll be another Author's Note at the end of the chapter to sort out songs and such. If you're going to report me, at the very least message me first so I have the chance to remove it. I'm not a mean person. _

_Reviews- they let me know how to improve my writing and the story. Please, if you want to tell me something, don't be shy. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Later into the flight, Jasper returned. Noelle hadn't thought about it much, but his words had stung her, they ate away at her and made her realize what she did wrong. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he spoke from the corner of the too small room.

"No, I agree with nearly everything you said, I make myself sick too," Noelle calmly explained, draining what was the fifth bottle of water. It was never enough. She wanted more of the illicit substance. "I shouldn't have lied to you Jasper, God, I hate being so irrational," she admitted, watching his movements from the corner of her eyes. "I've really screwed up, haven't I?" Noelle mustered, feeling guilt tug on her heartstrings.

"Yeah, but you're alive," Jasper sighed, coming to sit down next to her. "You should really take the Suboxone though, I hate to see you in this much pain," he grabbed her hand, letting the burning itch subside a tad.

Noelle shook her head. She remembered what happened when she first went into Suboxone treatment. Worst. Mistake. Ever. Jasper kissed her cheek, sending shivers down her spine, "I'm willing to… Uh… Work with the side effects it gives you, but by just sitting in the other room and having to deal with all of the pain you've been facing, I'll do anything."

Noelle still nodded her head in doubt, "I don't believe you."

Jasper exhaled, taking time to give her a stare that sent her up the wall mad. "How'd you get so far without Alice seeing?" Jasper queried, stroking the side of her cheek with a condescending grin.

She was so utterly confused and she bit her lip to refrain from giving into Jasper, he wouldn't win, "Uh huh, um, yeah," she blushed, "I think that some wolf guy was with us."

"Oh, really? That's _nice_. So who's this Frederic guy?" Jasper casually asked, tucking hair behind her ear.

Noelle spaced out, she knew what he was doing, and it was so tempting, "An old friend," she answered.

Jasper nodded, pulling himself closer, "I'm so glad you're here, it was a really close call Noelle."

"It was really selfish of me, I'm sorry," Noelle felt the heat rush to her face, the cold body on hers was too much. "Can you, uh, stop tempting me?" Noelle nervously.

Jasper chuckled, raising an eyebrow, "I'm only tempted as much as you are," he continued with a devilish grin, "It's not in my nature to slow down."

* * *

Upon landing, Noelle requested that her visitors be kept to a bare minimum. She was restless, paranoid, crampy, sweaty, and not to mention a lot of other things because it was all gross. "Jasper, I love you," Noelle clutched onto his hand for support, "I'm not leaving again, I promise."

He sighed, helping her into the car. Jasper ran around at a human pace to the driver's side and replied, "I love you too, but you still betrayed my trust, Noelle."

Noelle exhaled and mentally cussed at herself for being so impulsive, so utterly stupid, it was ridiculous what set her off nowadays. "Let's talk about it; you make your guidelines, alright?" Noelle answered that question.

"You don't need to be defensive," Jasper retorted, throwing the car in drive and speeding towards the exit of the airport.

Shaking her head, she wondered how she always sounded defensive. "I was actually sincerely making that suggestion, I trust you to have my best interests," Noelle rephrased, this time with a more open attitude.

"No more using my car without me in it," Jasper explained. Noelle could agree with that, she'd essentially committed Grand Theft Auto. "When I'm gone overnight, or for over six hours, you need to be with another person in the family, or at Bella's," Jasper continued. Noelle wasn't a fan of this particular rule, but she nodded her head anyways. Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out a hard plastic card, "No more using your offshore Swedish account okay? I've got plenty of money."

"Jasper…"

"If I can provide for you, than your family can facilitate that money," Jasper negotiated. "Finally, here's a new phone, and when you're out with someone without me, I'm going to call it every hour on the hour," Jasper handed her a silver phone. Noelle took it, reluctantly.

Jasper, in her opinion, was becoming somewhat ridiculous. Yes, she was impulsive and unfit at the moment to make her own decisions, but… Every hour on the hour? That was obsessive. "And this is supposed to build trust between us?" Noelle flipped through the phone's settings. No airplane mode. _Nice_. "I mean, I am pretty selfish and untrustworthy, so I'll do it, but I just want to hear your perspective," Noelle confessed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her heart was beating twenty times a minute from the substance leaving her body, not from the lovely person right beside her. Sorry fairy tales and romantic comedies.

"I don't know how else… I rather bother you than have to live without you," Jasper grimaced.

Noelle nodded her head, completely at ease with her new living restrictions, "I didn't do it with a clear mind you know?" Noelle admitted, biting her lip, "Almost everything reminded me of you."

"I called Bella when I first saw your letter, I've got to go apologize as soon as you're up to seeing people because I was really nasty to her," Jasper dryly chuckled, "Edward's going to kill both of us."

"Bella and I chatted briefly about Seattle, so you really think there's a newborn army?" Noelle queried, sinking lower into the seat. Now she really wished she took some Suboxone.

Jasper nodded his head. "A really large one too, lethal, and there's reasons to believe they're coming after us," he splurged.

Noelle's heart sunk. No. Not now. Not after she had just experienced safety. "Promise me you're going to be okay, Jasper. Please, I've made enough stupid decisions for both of us," Noelle blushed.

"I don't want to be too optimistic about it," Jasper gave her a look that was probably meant to be reassuring, "Don't worry about it."

"Promise me," she demanded, grabbing his wrist.

Shaking his head, Jasper became very visibly frustrated, "I don't want to tell you something sweet…"

"Lie to me then," Noelle requested, cutting the end of his sentence off.

Jasper dropped the subject, not answering Noelle or responding. Eventually she found herself humming along to some tune. He smiled, Noelle saw it in the reflection of the mirror, and she was content at the moment as well, besides all of the aches and the pains. "Would you sing for me?"

Noelle turned red, hiding her face childishly into his shoulder, "Pardon?"

Jasper kissed the top of her head, "You have the prettiest voice," he continued.

So she sang for him, and he took that right in. Noelle actually listened to herself and she realized that maybe she wasn't all that bad. Jasper flicked on the radio, giving her his phone with lyrics. "I am a creature of habit," she sang along with the tune.

Continuing to the final verse before the chorus, she now knew that Jasper was depicting their relationship to her in his perspective. "I need some distance, to step out of line…" she finished.

"So grant me this wish, and meet me back here in a year. If we still exist, I can let go of my fear," Noelle choked out, watching Jasper keep a rather stoic face. If he could cry, Noelle was sure he would be. "Fear of normalcy… and let go of my past."

A male part was labeled and Jasper picked up where she left, "I must be crazy to want this. Cause you are the girl of my dreams. But I'm prone to ruin the good things…" his deep drawl strangely complimented her brassy, but sweet, melodic tone.

They finished the last chorus, and Noelle simply broke down and began crying. Jasper, like many other times, pulled over to the side of the road. She clambered clumsily into his arms and cried, harder than she ever had. He was letting out dry sobs. "If that's what you want… I can do that," Noelle sniffled, trying to get down to his upmost feelings. Through all this time, she knew she had ignored him and his feelings, and it gave her the ickiest emotion.

"God no," he chuckled, letting out another sob. He tucked his face into her hair. His face swiveled to the side, "I'm tired of watching you get hurt," he admitted, clutching her tightly.

"I'm tired of fearing everything, even you, because when I do," she let out another sob, and barely cohesive, she finished her thought, _"I just… I just do the stupidest things, and Jasper, I am so sorry."_

* * *

"Quand je vous aimerai?

Ma foi, je ne sais pas,

Peut-être jamais, peut-être demain.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain…" Jasper spoke evenly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them and the night around them. She couldn't go to sleep and was becoming rather aggravated at that.

Her eyebrows perched, "Habanera, from Carmen."

"Wow, were you planning to become an opera singer or something?" Jasper wrapped his arms around her achy body. Suboxone would've been beneficial, but that was the past and it probably wouldn't help her now.

"No, my father sang Habanera all of the time, off key of course; he trained to be an operatic singer," Noelle answered, a lump forming in her throat. "You even know what that means?" she pondered, noting the context was probably something that Jasper didn't understand

Jasper huffed in annoyance, "I'm not stupid Noelle. It translates to: When will I love you? Good Lord, I don't know, maybe never, maybe tomorrow. But not today, that's for sure." Noelle didn't know how to reply to that, so Jasper filled in, "I think you're voice would be a good Carmen."

* * *

"And I can't get a tattoo because?" Noelle complained, holding onto Jasper's hand a little too tightly as they exited the house. She was going to see the family for the first time since she arrived home—a word she scarcely used to describe places she lived—in Forks.

Jasper opened the car door for her, "Because, I can't go with you, and you can't pick up the phone when I call…"

"On the hour every hour, I get it," Noelle rolled her eyes. The sunshine filtered though the canopy above and the honey blonde streaks of his hair shone. Not only this, but his skin sparkled. Like diamonds. Almost like the opulence of a pearl. Noelle blinked and Jasper was already in the car. She mentally cursed at herself for missing the astonishing beauty of illuminant skin.

Thus, with this event, she confirmed Jasper to be a god. "I'm doing it for your own good, Noelle," Jasper reminded her.

She had no doubt about that. It was about time someone gave two shits about her; in her opinion. "No, I'm not complaining, I might not want something that lasts forever," Noelle quipped.

Jasper paused in place, dropping the keys, in a low voice he snarled, "Your forever or my forever?"

To her observations, she knew Jasper wasn't comfortable with that. Noelle wasn't even fond to the idea. "I don't think that life without a death is something I want… But if it were to happen…" Noelle let it hang in the air. Jasper gave her a look, and a sickly feeling to accompany it, that told her to stop. Besides, she had made her point.

He threw the car in drive, "I don't want this life for you," Jasper clenched his teeth.

"For arguments sake, is there any reason to even continue like this, you never aging and I… With my impulsive and fragile human self?" Noelle furrowed her eyebrows. She only asked the question to know the answer for the future.

Jasper stared blankly ahead. "Trust me, vampirism isn't going to fix your impulsiveness and you're always going to be fragile in my eyes," he concluded, ultimately shutting that door. "If it were to happen by an accident Noelle, I wouldn't forgive myself," he pulled off into the neighboring driveway to take them to the main house.

"If you were the one to do it, _intentionally_, or push it onto me Jasper, I don't think I could forgive you either," Noelle admitted in an almost whisper.

* * *

**_The song Noelle sang for Jasper was "Habits," by Maria Mena and Mads Langer. I don't own this amazing song, the chords, the lyrics, anything. It's all Maria and Mads._**

**_As for the French Opera, that is in the public domain. As stated it is "Habanera" from Carmen. Jasper's part is a spoken part. _**

**_As for the sequel's title...*drum roll* I'm sticking with the song titled fanfiction, but, I'm definitely switching up the genre... The sequel will be called, "Let it Die," after the Foo Fighters song. _**

**_The Foos are amazing, and obviously, I own nothing of their song except the pure enjoyment I get when I listen to it. Does this story bring any songs to your mind? If so, leave them through a PM or a review... Also, I'm sorry I'm asking so much... Like mentioned in the first author's note, would anyone be interested in a chapter or two where I explore Jasper's perspective and actions surrounding Noelle's fleeing? Remember, you don't even have to log in to review, and it might shut me up for a while. Thanks for reading :)._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Xo BellaItalia oX: I hate that about Edward too .. I tried to make Jasper and Noelle anti-Edward/Bella, but I'm not sure it worked too well. Anyways, this chapter should clear it up and the following one should answer even more questions :). Your review made me laugh my face off, agreed, Jasper needs to get the stick out of his ass :). Thank you so much for the feedback, along with my face hurting, my day was made. _

* * *

"You've got some questions to answer, "Alice greeted Noelle with open arms, hugging the girl tightly. "Don't scare us like that again," Alice whispered into her ear. Noelle felt her let go and hoped everyone else was as welcoming as her favorite pixie.

Emmett smiled, next in line to give her a hug, and he did. Jasper had to cough uncomfortably to split them apart, "Alright, alright," Emmett gave up, "Never knew Jasper liked the bad asses."

Rosalie sneered from the corner; Noelle gave her an awkward wave. For once, it seemed like Rosalie and Edward were agreeing on something, hating Noelle's guts. Esme and Carlisle didn't look like they were taking any particular side, but Carlisle spoke up, "I'm glad you two are okay," he look specifically at Jasper.

Unlike in previous encounters, Jasper beamed. "Noelle, please don't run off like that again," Esme's eyes pleaded.

"I apologize, I realize how impulsive and selfish I acted," Noelle blushed bright red.

Emmett bit back his lip and Edward rolled his eyes, already knowing what remark was going to come out at this ever-so-opportune time. Nothing came and Noelle was left with the most silent room ever. Bella glared at her and Noelle wondered what sort of lie Edward had planted in her head. "Excuse you," Edward interjected her thoughts.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," Noelle bit back. Jasper and Edward shared the most nasty looks Noelle had ever witnessed, and that was saying something. Shortly after they initiated the glaring contest, she could feel the calmness only Jasper could supply, that was a breath of relief within itself.

But even with that, Rosalie couldn't help herself. She chortled, pointing at Noelle, "I love it, Noelle."

"I especially apologize to you Bella, because I abused you and Jacob and I shouldn't have done it that way," Noelle explained, frustrated at trying to find something to say in front of all of these people.

"You shouldn't have done it at all," Edward lashed out.

"Edward," Bella hushed, "Noelle, I'm glad you're back okay."

Noelle noticed how Bella didn't say anything else hinted towards accepting her apology. It was the best she could do right now.

Eventually things evolved to be less tense. Emmett and Jasper were chatting about how many humans Bella would kill, even bringing large bills into the picture. Bella and Edward were upstairs along with Esme and Carlisle. Alice sat next to her, now understanding how she had blank spots in her vision. Really, she couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

"Never let them get their arms around you," Jasper instructed to the masses. The wolves simply watched as Jasper plucked Emmett from the crowd. Noelle watched in perplexity, studying Jasper's every move, even blushing when he winked at her.

Before she could count to ten like a kid playing hide and seek, Jasper had Emmett in a headlock. "And that's how it's done," Jasper grinned, sending Noelle a look that sent shivers up her spine. "Always go for the unexpected kill," he added to that statement.

A blur rushed past Noelle and she crouched behind the stump she was leaning against. Emmett was around the side of the trunk she fled to, hunched over her, "Forgot your pom-poms, eh?"

"Oh, so now I'm Jasper's cheerleader?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh love you too," Jasper called from the field.

Noelle shrugged her shoulders, still wondering why Emmett was even bothering. Not caring if she got dirty, unlike Bella, she barrel rolled out from under him, successfully standing up. "Twenty on Edward," Noelle pledged, reaching to shake Emmett's hand.

Emmett sneered, rejecting the outstretched fingers, "You catch on quick."

Watching the fight, she could pick out Jasper's face in the mix up several times, and the wolves simply watched as Edward translated. It was quite the night. Towards the conclusion of the fighting, Jasper came and sat next to her, leaning up against the same stump she had felt herself fall against. "Something's bothering you," Jasper pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I'm waiting for a call, on the hour, every hour, obviously," she cracked a grin, staring straight ahead at the wolves.

Jasper sighed, sequestering a few laughs, "But seriously…"

"You know how you're insisting it's alright?" Noelle tried to explain how she was feeling even though she really wasn't sure what she was feeling. "I'm here to tell you, 'Beware the Ides of March.'"

"That's Alice's job," Jasper smirked.

Noelle giggled stupidly at his joke, glad he got the denotation of it. "I have a bad feeling about it, Jasper, who's going to stab me in the throat?" Noelle's eyes widened.

Jasper kissed her cheek, rising to his feet. Offering her his hand, she took it, "Obviously someone with a death wish," he answered. Noelle, once again, found this to be the most hilarious thing she had ever heard. Maybe she was tired, having no more than three hours of sleep in the past two days, or maybe she really loved him.

"Don't kill someone for me, okay?" Noelle clutched his hand, "There's already enough blood on my hands."

"Noelle…"

"Shut up, Jasper, just because you choose to see the scarce good in me doesn't mean I haven't killed people," Noelle protested. Bella's jaw dropped.

What a great place and such a great time. Jasper eyed down the questioning girl as he escorted a red faced Noelle to their off road vehicle they drove down here. Noelle didn't think, like normal, she simple did.

After being hoisted up into the lofty vehicle effortlessly by Jasper, her hands fell into her lap, and her face fell into her hands. Kneading her temples, she heard the driver's door shut and Jasper revving the engine. "You're amazing alright, I don't care how much blood is on your hands," Jasper soothed.

"It's still there though, that's the problem."Instead of answering, Jasper began sending these oceans of calm to her, so much so she fell asleep for the first time in a while. He deserves a medal.

* * *

"So tomorrow's the day," Noelle mused, trying to make small talk with Bella after the unfortunate timing of her confession the other night.

Bella nodded. Watching the other's fight wasn't something that made Noelle nervous. Something wasn't right though, something was off. "You're staying with me right?" Bella queried anxiously, probably thrown off by the confessed murderer having to share a tent with her Noelle concluded.

"Yes, Jasper wouldn't budge," she groaned. As the group appeared to disband, Jasper gestured his head to the orange SUV. "See you tomorrow then," Noelle waved.

* * *

"Jasper, please," she pulled back down on his neck, snagging her lip between two teeth. "Please," she nearly begged again, stressing her point. Jasper gave her one weird look where he cocked his eyebrow, and attempted to continue what they had initiated.

"Why is this necessary? We're going to be fine," Jasper pulled away furrowing his brow.

"Do we need a life threatening event?" Noelle exclaimed, keeping her voice down to a low whisper. She was actually really worried about tomorrow. It was probably nothing at all. Noelle had been fighting something for days, something she didn't want to tell him out of a fear that she'd hurt him. That heart that fluttered in her chest told her it wouldn't be healthy to keep it all in. "If anything happens to me Jasper, promise me you'll let me die," she sputtered.

Jasper gave her an awkward look as he rolled back over on his back beside her, an arm crept around her midsection along with the copious relaxation that made her sick, this wasn't a time to ignore things. She knew she was probably over-thinking it and she knew she was adapting sophomoric ideologies. "Nothing's going to happen, I will promise you that," Jasper tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Noelle sighed, rotating in his grasp to face him. "I want you to move on if anything happens," she pleaded, "I love you so much, but there's no point in living if there isn't death in the equation." Tears began to sting her eyes. Even if he didn't answer her, she could have security in the fact she tried.

"Noelle... Stop," Jasper kissed her nose. "Please, nothing will happen, you're just stressed out," he cupped her face and intensified the emotions that he was sending her way. They were deathly serene that were meant to silence her. Maybe she was expanding this issue into a grand hyperbole. "I'm going to do whatever you wish," he reminded her, trying to give her assurance in a world that she couldn't predict anymore.

"I'm sorry," she blinked, letting the tears fall, "I just don't want your life."

Jasper nodded in understanding, but something told Noelle that he was holding something back, like his dismay at her confession. She was sure of the fact it would be easier for him to be around her. Would he have a burn in his jugular when she moved the wrong way, when she brushed against him, and would he flinch every time she kissed his cheek? The answer was no.

Noelle felt incredibly guilty because of the truth she'd never bring herself to admit.

* * *

"She doesn't even have a scent to cover," Jasper pointed out, trying to convince Edward that Noelle didn't need Jacob to come back and get her. "Why can't she simply walk ahead of them?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Noelle didn't mind, but Edward and Jasper seemed to be on each other's nerves constantly nowadays, and it was her fault. "Whatever you want for her," Edward gestured to Noelle.

For what seemed like the last time, but Noelle knew she was being stupid, Jasper hugged her. "I promise you, everything's going to be alright, it's going to be fun," Jasper smiled into her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Fun? _Fun_, Jasper Hale?" Noelle hissed, "You're two bloody nuts away from a squirrel farm."

"Don't do anything stupid alright?" Jasper pushed her hair out of her face, smelling the air instinctively. "You should be pretty well hidden, but take this," he handed off his jacket. "It throws your scent off," he feigned a smile.

With a final kiss, Jasper waved goodbye and dashed over to the other side of the field to converse with Rosalie. Jacob coughed nervously and motioned for Noelle to lead the way.

* * *

"How are y-y-y-yo-you not cold?" Bella's teeth chattered as Noelle sat on her sleeping bag. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her Suboxone bottle and giving it a few shakes. Carlisle deemed it safe to use since she hadn't slept in so long, even Jasper's gift ceased to be functional.

Edward grimaced, "Way to facilitate drug abuse Noelle."

"I'm not abusing it if it has my name on it, Edward," she slurred. Bella sounded like she was dying. Even though Edward was overtly apologetic, Noelle couldn't help but blame him. Edward wouldn't let Jacob inside the tent and she was furious. It was just Jacob. If Bella liked Jacob—so be it.

Edward chuckled like he was keeping something to himself.

Eventually, Edward gave in, and Jacob came inside the tent. Noelle was still a tad buzzed for some unexplained reason and didn't sleep. Carlisle said it might take a while to get back into a normal schedule- even with the tapering therapy. She also didn't have the patience to listen to the conversation Edward and Jacob were having. Silently, she listened to her music and refused to acknowledge the queasy feeling in her insides.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :). I'm always hungry for feedback... I actually edited this chapter so Xo BellaItalia oX's questions (Thank you so much for asking them [:)__could be answered in a direct manner rather than a vague one I had planned. Feedback makes the experience better for me and you- and you don't even have to log in!_

_Until we meet tomorrow, wonderful, gorgeous, readers! _


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _**_Beware... The Ides of March_

* * *

Noelle chuckled, watching the whole scenario unfold in front of her. Jacob was kissing Bella. If things didn't get more comical than this, she'd have stomach cramps. Edward sulked back into the tent; it was more than likely hell for him to witness her thoughts. Good, he deserved it in Noelle's _humble_ opinions. Nearly everything he and Bella said drove her absolutely up the wall. Thus, when she saw Jasper after everything was said and done with and the newborns were basically ash, Noelle vowed to give Jasper a large hug and a huge thank you.

Eventually, Bella came back and she and Edward talked like Noelle wasn't there. That's one thing that Noelle despised about other's relationships; and she was guilty of it tenfold.

A wolf named Seth joined them to replace Jacob. She made a mental note to contact Jacob later, Noelle thought they might actually hit it off; after all, they both were so impulsive it hurt. Only minutes after Seth's uneventful arrival and Noelle's daydreaming, Edward took a defensive stance that sent Noelle into a tizzy. Something was very wrong. She reached into her pocket instinctively for the one advantage she did have, but didn't remove the item just yet.

Two vampires appeared from at the top of the hill. One had red hair just like hers, only her color was so grand her pigments stood out to the naked eye, Noelle was green with envy at the sight of the beautiful woman with the wide eyes of Satan. The other to her left was a male, sort of sullen looking. Nothing was really spectacular about the male—a generic face on a vampire body. But put together; this pair screamed danger. Giving one awry glance to Bella, Noelle failed to realize Seth, the redhead, Edward, and the male sprung into a brawl. Not to mention the most vital detail, the pair appeared to be coming for solely Bella. Noelle came to the realization that Jasper was correct in the assumption she ceased to smell like herself anymore.

Unlike Bella who sort of stood there watching like she should, Noelle took off the side of the mountain, running her absolute fastest away from the perilous couple. Her hair was up like Jasper instructed, they shouldn't detect her. And as she realized no one was following her, she was grateful for the things she actually listened to.

Noelle was safe; all she had to do was find the field again. Noelle was free from that icky feeling of stormy skies. Pumping her legs harder through the silt and grime she traveled through the woods at speeds she hadn't attained in a very long time. Each step she took farther into the trees exerted pure adrenaline. But the more she progressed, the more that feeling returned. Something wasn't fitting into the puzzle of reality and death; it was too abstract, maybe too vivid for her senses.

It moved around her like the air, just less dormant. Her first instinct was to scream. Noelle's second was to continue running. But instincts are the reason she was in this mess. And now, after all that trouble, Bella and Noelle would be dead. She knew it. Those abstract pieces never fit with the large dull impressionism she adapted. This was it and Noelle wasn't as relieved as she thought she'd be when the time came.

The feeling manifested, but the rustling stopped, it went someplace else. Noelle took this initiative to continue running towards the smoky smell. She knew she was nearing the field; the breaks in the trees were evident, just not wide enough to gaze through.

When she did reach that pinnacle, Noelle's mouth dropped at the carnage. Between the wolves and Jasper, all hell had broken loose, controlled hell at the very least. Noelle halted in her tracks, hiding behind the trunk of a tree. She saw a skittish newborn to her left and didn't hesitate for a moment to take the lighter from her pocket and throw the miniscule flame to catch the excruciatingly beautiful woman on fire. Ignoring the sense that ached in her gut, Noelle refused to die; she had to live past this.

Noelle watched as the woman caught aflame and froze in place. Shuddering, Noelle watched the girl helplessly melt away; she'd just killed another person. Biting her lip, she told herself to get over it. Ignoring the crunching of the leaves, Noelle felt the fear, the lurking sense of doom. Foolishly, she put the issue aside until it wouldn't be ignored.

Whoever lurked to her left had made a quickening approach to her neck. Horrendously, she gazed into the eyes of the person about to kill her. Even though it was less than a split second, it lasted forever and congealed her into that vulnerable position. A vampire's teeth plunged into her neck.

"Shit," she murmured as she used the tree to push her from the predator. It ceased to work. This is how it would end, after all of her triumphs, after everything went crashing down, she'd die because of her instincts that she always attempted to avoid.

"Get the hell off of me!" she protested—knowing it was a lost cause and began to feel the effects of disorientation and light-headedness. Never wanting to go down without a fight, Noelle did the only thing she knew how.

"Noelle!" Jasper's voice broke the air.

Noelle attempted to keep herself put together, "Jasper!" she screamed, now panicking at the arrival of black dots. It was pure fear being trapped in the position, "Jasper!" she yelped again, fighting for air that left her organs. What she was sure of her final tears dripped down her cheeks, nearly all of the world was black.

Those teeth were pulled from Noelle's neck and her world snapped back to utter clarity. Emmett had Jasper in a tight headlock. Carlisle had Noelle's arm in his right hand, yanking her up and over his shoulder, "Stay here Jasper," Noelle mustered before she began to pick up on the burning sensation occurring inside her veins.

Burning wasn't how she'd describe it; this pain was scalding, uncomfortable, so many of the worst adjectives to ever grace the earth failed to describe this sting. Carlisle moved fast, the wind was supposed to cool her, but nothing aided this internally destructive inferno.

She was living in hell.

* * *

Each hour was full of screams, large, throat searing, screams. Every hour turned into every thirty minutes. It was almost like she had never stopped screaming since Carlisle had towed her back to her and Jasper's house. God bless Carlisle. Noelle knew he had tried his very best; it was her body that rejected the morphine. Noelle lost count of how many times she begged Jasper kill her after the first three hours- even going as low to remind him of the promise.

Slowly, the burning began to taper off, and it continued to do that through the last day. Surely, it wasn't the most pleasant experience, but it was better because it would soon stop. Noelle was relieved and saddened at the very same time. Not everyone has to mourn their own death.

It came to a point where it all stopped; she no longer felt anything except of that in her throat. Her eyes saw things with so much more clarity, especially Jasper, almost immediately she took defense and feared him. They were literally everywhere. Noelle reached her hand out to carefully touch the scars. Feeling the crevices, all the grooves, and the uncanny warmth that he had now, it was a whole new experience.

"You're back," Jasper smiled. He moved cautiously around her, almost like he did when he was teaching them how to fight that long night ago… It was like it happened yesterday.

Her hands explored his skin; each scar brought something new to her knowing. A brown haired teenage girl left a mark on Jasper's forearm when they were training in the desert one sunny afternoon. They both glistened like water on a steaming sidewalk. Noelle touched where her scar should've been, but wasn't. Instead, the skin was glazed over, a fresh start.

He smirked, "It's hard remembering things, isn't it?" he tried to sound as upbeat as possible. Noelle knew the fake pretenses.

Shaking her head, "No actually," she replied, feeling the scratch of fire engulfing her throat. Sniffing the air, she smelled something sickeningly sweet, a very alluring scent. Her body morphed into something different, surreal almost.

What her nose lead her to was the shirt she had been wearing around Bella. The floral scent made her throat ache.

Noelle's body was still in that mindset and she felt her throat pulling her frame towards a standstill object in the northwest. Without a rational thought, she leapt from the second story window, clambering onto the deck where the boards split from under her. She didn't care at the moment. Sprouting from the undergrowth, she raced to the animal, a fox, and devoured it.

That fire still remained. Animal blood was actually quite disgusting. Noelle found herself traveling back north. She moved with all that she could, trying to find the source of the appetizing smell. Two bears were guarding a large cave; they were black and majestic, something that didn't entirely matter.

What did matter though was that Noelle drained both of the beasts and still had a warm ache in the back of her throat. Jasper was perched over the overhang, clapping his hands somewhat… Condescendingly. Noelle didn't find it amusing.

Instead of acting upon her annoyance, she hoped up on the rocky ledge with Jasper, grabbing his wrist and encircling a specific scar. Closing her eyes, she saw a small Mexican woman and human Jasper so many years ago. Jasper got down from his horse; he wore something that Noelle could tell was out of her time period, an anachronism when applied to something other than his past.

Furthermore, she witnessed the creation of her other half. "You had brown eyes as a human," Noelle mused, focusing on his image, "And a scar above your right eyebrow."

"And you know this…?" Jasper asked. Noelle shushed him as she tried to focus on what was happening. "I didn't even know that…" he whispered.

Noelle's picture got fuzzy, fading into black, "Damn it, Hale!" she murmured. Her eyes snapped open. Her fingers brushed against another scar and nothing happened.

"I'm sorry beautiful," Jasper grinned, pulling Noelle in for a kiss. She turned her head to reject it. "What's wrong?" he queried, actually being sincere this time.

"I saw it and then you ruined my focus," she whined, closing her eyes and trying to center herself. Noelle wasn't going to let herself become this easily frustrated, "Don't move, don't talk," she demanded.

Noelle let her fingers caress another scar. This time, it was Emmett, Emmett with black eyes and an angry demeanor. Emmett had Jasper pinned beneath him, and Jasper's face lit up in a sly manner. Noelle giggled, but still kept herself in the trance. Jasper maneuvered from under Emmett. With a swift motion, her lion had Emmett in a headlock, with the brawny counterpart squirming.

Emmett sunk his razor-sharp teeth into Jasper's skin. Flinching, Jasper pulled away to examine to wide crescent, "Asshole," Jasper cursed, storming off on the porch.

Zoning back into reality, Noelle motioned around the bump one last time, "Emmett gave you this one."

Jasper eerily nodded, "Last time he should have too."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:** Reviews would be heavily appreciated once again. What do you think of Noelle as a newborn? I did my best to make her more vampire like than Bella._

_Anyways, there's about two more chapters before a sequel and I'm seriously thinking about withholding the sequel like my other story because of the lack of feedback. It isn't only that, but I've been on a stroke of genius for the past several days for an original fiction and I don't want any distractions. If I were to withhold the sequels, I'd take a whole month off and start fresh November 15th. December is an absolute gray area because of school, testing, break, and winter... I'd probably have to take off a good month there too. I think I'm on the eleventh chapter of the sequel... With at least fifteen more to go. Either way, I'm going to try to get this stuff all published by the end of the year so 2013 can be a year of no fanfiction. _

_Well, thank you all for reading :) Hopefully it does something for your day. _

* * *

Noelle reluctantly agreed to go and visit his family. Carlisle would have wanted to know how she did on the first hunt, according to Jasper. The sole reason Noelle truthfully even agreed to go was because of the chance Bella would be there.

As she walked in, Alice gave her a wide beam, "Read my scar," she uncovered her neck. Noelle was seriously contemplating smacking Alice. She wasn't in a good mood.

"Reading scars?" Esme mused from her perch on the kitchen counter.

Edward raised his eyebrow, giving Jasper a perplexed look, "Really now?"

"What is going on?" Noelle requested, trying not to sound like the moody newborn she was.

"I'll tell you as soon as you touch Alice's scar, just want to be sure," Edward murmured. Everyone hushed at the demands of Jasper's finger pulling to his lips.

Noelle felt herself move into that trance she could see things in, unlike the violent trance, this was something she took extreme confidence in. Her adept fingers nimbly stroked the sides and surfaces of Alice's raised scar. Particularly, this scar wasn't crescent shaped. This one was embedded deep into her skin as if it actually belonged.

Noelle saw the images of a family cross her mind, supposedly little Alice with her father and mother. Then, the story took a harrowing turn; Alice was all alone in a dark room. Everything moved so fast, even for Noelle. Alice had some sort of probe attached to her neck. It was a dark room, doctors hovered over Alice. The small frame of hers was convulsing. Alice was just an innocent child for Christ's sake!

"Stop!" Noelle screamed, rubbing her temples. Alice was then left in that room, the people in the white coats leaving. One though, one with red eyes, he lingered. His eyebrows were knotted in complex arrangements. Most importantly though, Noelle told it to stop and it didn't. She knew she was a control freak, but times when she couldn't control herself proved to be times she made the stupidest decisions.

She didn't want to know what happened next. Noelle opened her eyes. Chest concaving rapidly, she felt Edward's eyes scrutinizing her from the distance. Once more, she had the control again. "You're the opposite of Alice," Edward concluded.

"So she sees the past?" Esme raised her eyebrows. Edward shook his head about to say something, but Esme cut in, "She sees the past through touch?"

Edward nodded; Noelle couldn't help but notice the aroma filling the air. It was Bella again. Jasper's wrist encased around both of hers. Annoyed with the gesture, she hissed and broke free of his grasp, actually managing to have the upper hand for a moment.

Jasper though, as expected, would never lose. With a fluid motion, he counteracted her attack and snapped her straight back to the planet. Even as she tugged, Jasper refused to let her go. Along with everyone in the room tensing up at the sight of her meltdown, it was enough to drive her insane. "Do you have yourself under control?" Jasper pondered, almost demeaningly.

Noelle gave him a look of shock, "I was under control before you attacked me," she insulted as he let her go. She realized she could've kicked him square in the stomach, gotten him off before this whole fiasco had gone down. "I'm sorry Edward, I _just_ want to eat your girlfriend," Noelle smirked.

He didn't find that funny; Emmett did, letting out a booming laughter with his jovial demeanor. Now that Noelle was picking up on everything in the room, she knew the lingering pineapple smell was her, and the floral was Bella. Bella. That name alone set her throat on fire rudimentarily because she knew the scent. Noelle found herself going into the hunting phase, running out the door and into the yard.

Where was she going? Something pulled her to the far east, something warm, very warm. Noelle stalked it. Unlike the bears, they breathed at a faster rate, whatever it was had a distinct pulse. When she had reached her destination, she realized it had blonde hair and a dirty tank top.

Noelle pounced on the girl, sinking her teeth into her neck, gulping the delicious liquid. All of a sudden, her hand brushed against a scar.

Even though the girl was now long dead and gone, Noelle began to see fuzzy pictures of the woman making dinner. To avoid the conviction of her actions, she tried to open her eyes, she moved her fingertips. Nothing helped to relinquish this vision. The girl was cooking, holding a baby on her hip, rocking it and cuddling it against her.

A man, maybe twenty one came into the picture. He was a little bit geeky; with a textbook in tow he came and took the baby. The woman continued to her dicing on the cutting board. Whilst doing this ordinary task, an ordinary injury was sustained. Noelle's vision concluded. When her eyes opened to see the brutal clarity of the world around her, she wished for her normality back. She wished Jasper would've killed her.

But then, she noted, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. She wanted him to live, but she wanted to die. "It's perfectly natural," Jasper commented, once again perching himself on the rock. It was quite obvious to Noelle he was lying.

"Stop being so smug, alright?" Noelle broke down; trying to decipher the message fate was sending her. "I know you have waited for the moment someone was a weaker link, but remember, it sucks for me," Noelle interjected, getting up to drag the body to the rock formations.

With a heavy heart, she disposed of the body, making sure no remnants of the mother were to be found. Her throat still stung with the intensity of thousands of hot irons. This wasn't what she asked for. This isn't the enhanced clarity she wanted to witness. She was no better than Vito; she just took a mother away from her child. "All I'm saying is that everyone messes up," Jasper answered, "We aren't expecting you to be perfect."

"Good, because I'm not," Noelle retorted, walking for the first time in her new life back to their house. Jasper followed her because things don't ever really change. "I'm actually quite angry," she admitted.

"I can feel it," Jasper chuckled.

"The only reason I would've even considered becoming this is the simple reason that my memories would be gone," Noelle sighed. She wanted a new life, a new person overall. But why should that matter? Noelle never got anything she truthfully wanted, that is, except Jasper.

Yet, when it came down to it, Noelle knew that she rather die than have to be here forever. That was natural, that was something that everyone on the planet subconsciously looks forward to, it's what makes everything worthwhile. "What's up with you and living?" Jasper sneered, stopping in his place, "Since I've known you, everything you've done has revolved around your rather sick death wish."

"In all honest truth, I should've died before I met you," Noelle frowned.

Jasper tucked a strand of hair behind her ear gently. "But you didn't, and now my world is changed," he disdainfully pointed out.

"God, Jasper, my world's been flipped upside down too. I love you, God I love you, but I'm still very selfish," Noelle confessed, biting her lip to avoid anything inappropriate at the serious moment. Her enhanced eyesight not only highlighted the scars, but each perfected wave of hair, the pigmentation of his eyes, every smooth plane of muscle and skin were smacked into perfect clarity.

Jasper smirked, shuffling around in his position. "You are really distracting, you know that?" he laughed, looking down at his feet.

"And the pot called the kettle black," Noelle snickered, tipping Jasper's chin up. With a short kiss that turned into a very prolonged one, Noelle had never felt anything like this before.

She didn't have to breathe or pull away if she didn't want to. There wasn't a worry in the world that Jasper might slip up. It was just them.

* * *

Jasper forced her in front of a mirror much to her protests. What she saw took her unnecessary breath away. Pulling up her shirt, she stared in shock in the mirror, "I have my abs again!" she cheered. "And my arms, and no stretch marks…" she examined herself further in the mirror.

"Hush, you were perfect before," Jasper entangled his arms around her. She felt herself go back into a vision of Jasper's. Unlike the various ones of war she felt when she touched him; this one wasn't related to a scar at all.

She was lying in the bed upstairs. Noelle was smiling, looking up at the ceiling. It all made sense now, she was seeing it from Jasper's perspective, the first time they had sex. Those feelings were the most intense she ever witnessed, she didn't even get those sorts of emotions while they engaged in that sort of activity. No wonder Jasper broke a slew of items.

Not only all of this, the scalding of his throat, pain and this extreme pleasure provided him with the most sadistic torture.

"What'd you see?" Jasper whispered in her ear, slightly nibbling it with his teeth.

Noelle turned around to face him, he now had her cornered in the bathroom against a mirror, and she wasn't afraid. "I got to witness, from your perspective, that evening we wrecked our room," Noelle sighed in delight.

Jasper smirked evilly, "I was so scared I was going to break you."

Noelle giggled, trying to keep composure. It was hard, her first day as a newborn proved just how impulsive she could be. "That was probably one of the best nights of my life, minus the time you first kissed me."

He laughed at the memory of that, "You were a persistent little bugger," he flicked her nose back and forth like a pest.

Noelle swatted at his hand, finally grabbing it, "Stop," her eyes opened wide.

Jasper's eyes matched hers, growing to the deer in the headlights glaze. Dramatically, he spun her around, leaning her over his knee much to her laughter and protests. Once he pulled her back up, she took the initiative to hop into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. Noelle did it, flinging her arms around his neck, but then came to the realization that she was stronger than Jasper.

He fell over like a domino, and they both went through the second story floor. Jasper broke their fall so the first floor would be spared.

Noelle rolled off to his side, "I am so sorry," she apologized. Jasper, being the control freak he was, used this position to roll over top of her to pin her down.

"Well, you two are active," Emmett clapped from the doorway. Noelle tilted her neck back to notice the new coven mate of sorts applauding Jasper.

Noelle whined, "Stop blocking me Emmett."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, "Yeah Emmett, another time…" Emmett left, his footsteps retreating back towards the main house along with a few unnecessary chortles. "What a block," Jasper hissed under his breath.

Noelle began craning her neck to kiss his. She felt that he was trying to get into it, but couldn't, "I'm sorry babe, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"It's fine," Noelle smiled, not even feeling any sort of remorse.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Alright, I know I've been saying that I'm going to stop... But I thought about it and something really spoke to me today. I've got to move on from this all. Over the past several months I've been writing fanfiction, my original works have all fizzled or failed completely. I'm not blaming fanfiction, because writing it is a blast, but I want to pen my own book, something over 50,000 that I made. _

_That being said, I'm participating in NanoWriMo, under original fiction. In December, since I figured out my standardized testing score is my final grade, I need to focus on that. So... Whatever is published in October is it for a while. _

_I'm seriously not trying to sound ungrateful, please do not be offended at all. This isn't about you, me, or anything really, it's just thoughts I probably shouldn't even be typing and you aren't reading. _

_Just a heads up, Chapter 24 is the last chapter before I post the sequel "Let it Die."_

_Ciao!_

* * *

Noelle was staring at Jasper from across the room. For some odd reason he was in the kitchen doing something. She didn't smell anything cooking, just Jasper in the kitchen with a look of deep thought etched on his face, "What are you thinking about?" she questioned, leaning over the back of the couch.

She was surprised when she didn't break it, after being a newborn for the grand total of a week, she broke more things than during one of her rages she experienced as a human. Jasper snapped out of the funk he was in to give her one intense look before strolling over to the couch.

Both of his hands ran through her hair as he had to get to his knees to kiss her. Noelle eagerly kissed back, taking in all of the moment she could before her thirst overcame her. Jasper pulled away and she clutched at the side of his face, "No," she frowned, extending her neck to kiss him again.

This time he actually complied, smiling as Noelle pressed her lips against his. There was nothing like kissing him, or anyone, while they're grinning. With their foreheads still pressed together, Jasper removed his hands from her hair. They dropped down to her shoulders and fiddled with the straps underneath the shirt by habit. "Go with me somewhere, Beautiful?" Jasper posed, his eyebrows rising at the suggestion but his eyes remaining trained on the floor.

"Just us?" Noelle questioned, pulling her forehead away from his. Jasper shot his eyes up from the ground and planted them nervously on her.

He nodded slowly, in fear of rejection Noelle supposed, "Just us."

Noelle beamed, flashing all of her newly razor sharp teeth, "You talk like you already have a place picked out."

"I actually have several places I'm sure you'd like," Jasper smirked, making Noelle wonder what he meant by that. Sure, the Cullen's had a slew of money; they spent it like it literally grew on trees. But there was a point that money could only go but so far. "Pick a hemisphere," he added.

Noelle's eyes widened. A hemisphere? Was he out of his mind? There was no way she could actually rattle off all four of them and there'd be a luxurious, ready-to-live-in, property for them to visit. Besides, she couldn't possibility ride in that jet with another human. She couldn't be around humans at all actually. Jasper was crazy if he thought that. "I can go get my map, but I haven't added in any since… Ten years ago," he bolted upstairs and came back down as if nothing happened with the so called 'map' in tow.

Noelle pivoted herself over the back of the sofa and joined Jasper at the table, when he rolled the colossal thing out, she gasped. Jasper took his red marker and began marking more properties. "I recently bought an island in Greece," he mused as he put the final dot around the Mediterranean area.

Some areas bleed with red, countless marks moving into each other, "You really weren't kidding."

Jasper shook his head, "Nope, just point to a place and I'll take you there." Noelle gave him a suspicious look and pointed the freshly marked island secluded from most of the busier islands in the area. He smiled, "And somehow I knew you'd like that one."

"Jasper… How often do you visit these places?" Noelle asked as he rolled up the large piece of paper.

"Usually I get to go to Houston once every two years; Alice has a place right across the street from me in Dubai… I actually haven't been to about half of them," Jasper shrugged his shoulders like it was normal to own more than twenty luxury properties. "We can leave whenever you're ready," Jasper pointed at her with the map, heading back up the stairs.

She followed him, wondering what the weather was like in Greece. Once reaching their still trashed, disorderly room, she peeked around in the closet only to find Jasper reaching over top of her head for the suitcases. Using the time she had, Noelle began searching through the countless drawers for some shorts that weren't long. "Who said you had to pack any clothes?" Jasper murmured, beginning to throw some articles of his clothing neatly into a bag.

Noelle was tempted by the possibility but finally found where the shorts had been hiding. Jasper sighed and continued to pack and gaze at her at the same time. She all but emptied the drawer into the suitcase and began tearing through the other drawers and hangers for tank tops and swimsuits of sorts. She'd probably need a dress or two, some shoes, and she knew she'd need nearly the whole lot of lingerie since they had the habit of breaking things.

Thinking about the plane ride, she pulled out an outfit to change into since Jasper was changing into something other than sweatpants Noelle thought she should too. Pulling out a sparkly dress and some heels that would've made her cringe as a human, she stripped hastily and pulled the dresses straps over her shoulders. Jasper, almost as if he anticipated the moment, ran to get her zipper and slowly trailed the things up her back. "Well, I bet that was a different feeling for you," Noelle sarcastically commented, whipping around to kiss him on the cheek.

With her stilettos, she didn't even have to stand on her tiptoes. "I know, I'm so used to unzipping dresses," he raised his eyebrow in a seductive manner.

Noelle had to nearly bite her tongue off to remember that they had to leave at some point, thus meaning this banter had to stop. But, one last comment she couldn't hold back escaped her, "Oh, don't flatter yourself, we both know you're too impatient to unzip a dress."

Shrugging his shoulders, he leered, "It's not like you have the best self control in the world." Noelle broke them away as she threw some shoes into a different bag and then deemed herself finished. "We should probably go say our goodbyes," Jasper suggested.

* * *

The whole family assembled, even Edward who didn't smell like Bella, for once. Esme and Carlisle were out hunting, but they exchanged goodbye before they left and while they were all waiting for Edward. Some things never cease to change.

Alice gave Noelle, and much to Noelle's disliking, Jasper, a hug and a bright and cheery beam. Noelle was resistant at hugging Alice first; the haunting memories that had plagued the pixie's past might be brought to her knowing involuntarily. It happened though, and the embrace didn't trigger anything in Noelle's retrospect. "Remember, don't stay out in the sun too long," Alice joked, letting the others move forward.

Rosalie gave them an awkward wave, "Hopefully you two are tamer than Emmett and I," she grinned to the best of her ability. Noelle didn't know how to take that, but Jasper laughed, placing an arm around Noelle's waist.

A vision was creeping into her perspective but she ignored it. Jasper's past fascinated her, but now was not the moment to witness something of that nature. "No promises," he gave Noelle a nudge.

She now knew what Rose meant by it, "Maybe if it's still standing Jasper will let you stay for a while."

Jasper and Emmett both shook their heads at the same time and Rose moved forward to actually give Noelle a hug. It was the most awkward experience, since Rose had previously tried to kill her so long ago, but Noelle accepted and knew it was a symbol of a new start.

"Have a good trip," Emmett placed a brotherly hand on Jasper's shoulder. Noelle tried not to giggle at the glare the two brothers shared, "It's going to be nice not having to listen to you two have sex."

Rosalie and Emmett chuckled loudly, the booms of laughter overtaking the entirety of the home. Jasper gave Noelle an encouraging kiss on the cheek as she was frozen in place by embarrassment. Were they really that loud?

Edward was the next in line, "Have a nice trip," he didn't make a motion to hug anyone. Noelle knew he knew her silent opposition to touch now, and how hard it was to keep the visions at bay with Jasper's arm around her.

"Thank you all," Noelle beamed, she felt a part of a family that didn't make her pay them back for everything. A family that was accepting and knew she'd mess up from time to time.

She was happy that in this family, she could love whoever she wanted to, and she could express that love without being shot down.

* * *

Upon landing on the island, Noelle was sure she would've cried if she could still produce tears. With her bags dangling from her shoulders she ran to the mansion hidden among the countless trees and hills surrounded by the smooth turquoise coast. She halted in her tracks when the large marble home was only a step away. What if she broke it?

He followed soon after her, pausing adjacent to her now noticeably shaking body, "Jesus Christ." The marble mansion was just about the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Large columns ran up the course off the two story sandy rose stone brick porch. Those same bricks created the home, with shutters already opened to let the breezes filter through. Noelle heard running water inside the home, probably signifying a waterfall, or a fountain of sorts. As she squinted her eyes in observation to find that the home had some type of large fish tank running up the center.

Jasper smirked, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Noelle dropped her bags on the wooden sidewalks. "You do like it, right?" he questioned. Noelle glanced down at her feet, which were sparkling brighter than her dress, and peered to Jasper's skin that did the same thing as well; she didn't imagine it then when she was a human.

Noelle dropped her bags, trying to decide if she wanted to risk stepping into the gorgeous mansion. On the font step the words 'Noelle Anne' were inscribed on a plaque. That was simply the icing on the cake. Without a split second passing, she wrapped Jasper up in her arms softly to avoid crushing him. Dry sobs radiated from her chest onto his shoulder. "What's wrong with it…? I can fix it," Jasper soothed her, rubbing her back as she shook her head.

How could someone be this good to her after all of the stupid stuff she'd done? Why would Jasper even think for a second that this wasn't enough? This was above anything anyone had ever done for her. "No, it's perfect," Noelle replied, adding a slight giggle, "I'm afraid I'm going to break it."

Jasper smiled, picking up the lot of her bags before she could protest. He held up a hand to keep her back off of the steps as he ascended them. She waited as patiently as she could for him to emerge back from the house, kicking her heels off so she was comfortable. Besides, she didn't need heels to relax in the sand.

After waiting for a period of time he finally came out from the arch, he'd changed clothing, now wearing cargo shorts and the same shirt unbuttoned. Noelle nearly gasped when the wind insisted on rustling the shirt away from him, but thought better of it. Before she could count to any small number under ten, she was clichély swooped up into his arm, "There's just some traditions you can't break," Jasper explained.

Noelle giggled, hiding her face in his bare chest; for once in her newborn life her thirst wasn't raging or even dull. Her thirst didn't exist in the present moment. "Thank you Jasper, I don't know what I did…" Noelle continued, trying to refrain from crying.

"I don't even know how I even deserve to know you, not complaining though," he grinned, letting a hint of his accent shine through. Noelle knew hers wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it was still there.

"Definitely not complaining," Noelle threw her arms around Jasper's neck.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** This is the last chapter before the sequel... The sequel is going up tomorrow, probably. When I have the first chapter posted, I'll link it here since I'm too lazy to mark the story as completed._

_Is Noelle's gift alright? I'm a little wary about giving her a gift. _

* * *

Island time wasn't a metaphor. Noelle and Japer had been here for two weeks and that short period of time felt like months. After various hunting trips to other islands, exploring the neighboring reefs, and having some great times together, Noelle felt like it was just her, Jasper, and the island. It took their relationship and made it so much more than she could ever imagine. Now, she admitted that hanging around with Jasper forever and ever was something she couldn't wait for.

It being nighttime, the house was illuminated with the lighting not used in the day because of them windows. "You're sure about this, right?" Jasper finished set up his easel.

Noelle chuckled, "I don't think you can," she snickered, watching his face light up in determination.

She studied him as he made lithe markings on the secured easel. Wind occasionally blew through the house, rattling the mosquito nets, and the shutters, but the mere whistle of the beautiful winds were enough to keep her satisfied. He groaned about thirty minutes into it, "I messed up," he proclaimed, annoyed.

"Try again, fail again, fail better," Noelle's lips formed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized the shade of red painted on them weren't too far away from the shade they were in real life. With another burst of wind, her skin chilled even more than it was already.

Jasper smirked from behind the easel, "I think it actually makes the picture better."

"Can I see it?" Noelle queried, trying to see if it really looked that bad. Shaking his head, he picked up a brush from the side of the table and began painting again, his face echoing the concentration of a studious scholar.

As he was studying her, she began studying him. Paint gathered at his finger tips, and if one considered lipstick paint, there was paint on his collar where his scars thickly knitted together. There were thousands of them, each held thousands of memories. Noelle made it her task to touch every single one of them, to know everything about the amazing person taking time to paint her.

When Jasper dipped the brush in water, he stood back from the six foot canvas and he appeared nervous to her. If it was about that small mistake she would have to wring his neck for being such a perfectionist. The painting was already perfect because he made it. "You want to see it?" Jasper asked, hiding behind the easel.

Shrugging into one of his shirts lying over the back of the chair, she pranced to where he stood, gasping when she saw the work of art.

That woman, her, was stunning. Even the red eyes that Noelle had attained were fitting and attractive. In the thick paint, her arms were supporting her forehead in an almost confused orientation, but her pearly white smile made the picture almost seductive. "I don't see any mistakes," Noelle mused, turning to Jasper.

"I painted what I thought belonged," Jasper shuffled, something was bothering him. "I'm going to go wash my hands really quick," he declared, rushing to another room.

"It's gorgeous!" she called after him. With a more scrutinizing eye, she tried to pick out what Jasper thought he messed up on.

Noelle noticed something off with the side table, a picture was missing. If Jasper was stressing out about that… Next thing she knew her eyes darted to her hands, there was a bracelet added to her right hand that supported her forehead that wasn't encircled around her wrist.

Her mouth dropped at the next spectacle she found. How dare he call that a mistake? Admiration for him filled her entire being. Noelle's left hand that lied idle in her lap had a beautiful diamond band around the ring finger. Whipping her head to Jasper who had just returned, he held out the box, "I didn't think I was going to get that messy…" he chuckled, moving down on one knee.

"Yes," she answered right away.

Jasper grinned, "I haven't even opened the box yet, or said my long speech to convince you…"

Noelle interrupted him, even though it was rude, "You thought you were going to have to convince me?" Jasper looked as though he could die right there and that prompted Noelle to add, "Go ahead."

"I love you so much Noelle Anne Oliver, would you give me the honor of being your husband?" Jasper beamed, opening the velvet box with a tiny 'click.' By now, her dead heart was beating faster than a jet plane, a road runner, anything that moved too fast for a heart to keep a tune with. Noelle loved him with everything she had.

She nodded, staring at the tasteful ring he had chosen for her. A yellow gold band held up the large emerald cut diamond surrounded by more of the precious gem. In a way, she related the extravagant band to him, after all, the rings was beautiful, pale, and golden yellow like his eyes and hair. Patiently, Jasper took her hand with a tender grin and slipped the ring onto her finger.

He rose back up to his feet and clasped her hand in between two of his. Noelle wanted to say something but dreaded what it would do to the already nervous Jasper. "Uh, dear," Noelle gave him a warm toothy beam to let him know it was okay. "That's my right hand…" she bit her lip.

"I am so sorry," Jasper's face turned grave. Slipping the ring off of the wrong hand he slipped it on the right one. Noelle was sure he'd be blushing right now if he could, as would she.

Shaking her head, she dismissed Jasper's worries, "Don't stress, love." With that, her arms flung around his neck and he stooped down to kiss her hastily. Pulling away, she was frozen to his eyes with a proposition on her mind. With a slow motion, she took his hand and clasped it in between hers, "I have a question that you can say no to."

"Go ahead," Jasper cleared the floor for Noelle.

Quickly she wondered if it was a good idea. Would he be in pain? It had to hurt. Now that she had said something though, it would drive Jasper crazy if she didn't tell him, "I was going to ask if I could bite you, so if I ever forget…"

Jasper nodded his head. Noelle gave him her best feigned enthusiastic smirk as she dipped into his neck. Stopping her by placing a hand over the spot Noelle was in route to, he cleared his throat, "Uh, you might want to find a spot that isn't covered."

"Of course," she nervously giggled, unbuttoning his shirt.

Working on each button, her shaky fingers did the best they could to speedily unbutton his shirt. "What about right here?" Noelle pointed to the space right above his belly button. Seeing him shirtless still made her uneasy because some things never changed.

Even though his torso wasn't anywhere near the severity of his neck, scars were still there, other vampires had still tried to kill him. "There's an old one to the left of that," Jasper shook his head. "There's virtually none of my right hip," he suggested.

Noelle took the advice and rotated her head to his right side, inching down his shorts a tad to reveal a section of unscathed skin. "I can't…" she sighed. She wasn't going to take away one part of his body that wasn't ravaged.

"It's fine, I'm already covered in them," he frowned. Noelle shook her head, buttoning his shirt back up.

"I'm stupid to think I'm not going to remember this, it's one of the best moments of my life," Noelle kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Noelle and Jasper were relaxing on the porch, taking advantage of the cloudy day. They had just come back from hunting and Noelle had to say she was pleased with the process she had been making. She'd only hunted one human while they were in Greece and she didn't go blood crazy after that one minor slip up.

Breeze blew her longer hair away from her and Jasper. Noelle reached over with her left hand about to touch one of Jasper's scars until he glowered at her. "I never really asked if I could did I?" Noelle retracted her hand. Shame ran through her due to her incessant nosiness.

"No, you startled me, that's all, whatever is mine is yours," Jasper retorted. She believed him.

"Ditto," she smiled, "If it's alright with you, it's my personal mission to figure out what caused all of these scars."

He smirked, placing her newly ringed hand to his side. Noelle didn't even have to close her eyes to envision this particular one.

Jasper was stalking around the front of their house, pacing anxiously. She was screaming, screaming and thrashing with the pain of the transformation. The pain of his throat and the memories of the field flashing in his mind, how he had lost control with all that blood at the worst possible moment, how Emmett had the audacity to kill the vampire who had done this to Noelle.

Without a rational thought, Jasper burst into the woods, locating Emmett. Blinding rage overtook him, which he knew was the worst way to fight. Tackling down the strong male walking alone alongside Edward, it wasn't long until Edward restrained dangerous, thrashing Jasper.

Emmett though, under the influence of self preservation, bit at Jasper's side as Edward pulled him away. Rose came on the scene to keep Emmett back as Jasper yelled, "I should've killed him."

"Look," Emmett began, trying his best to keep his visible rigid demeanor under control. "It happens alright? But walking around killing your family Jasper sure as hell doesn't make it any different," Emmett finished.

Edward struggled, but knew the moves Jasper would make next, "He's your brother Jasper," Edward reminded. As Noelle experienced this scene that had taken place about a month ago, she knew that Jasper was an extremely hazardous person with an alleged temper. She never expected this.

He relaxed in Edward's grip as Edward told Rose and Emmett to leave. Once they left, Edward let go of Jasper, "You need someone to fight? Fight me so you don't end up killing anyone."

Hale shook his head, ruffling his hand though his hair in utter confusion. It broke him to know that there was nothing he could do about it. By the time he had got to Noelle she was nearly dead. There was barely any blood left in her and he went absolutely crazy at the worst time. Even if he could've sucked the venom out, he'd be the one that killed her.

She'd never forgive him. "I'm sorry, Jasper, really, I wish I knew she had left earlier than I did," Edward glanced at his feet.

Shaking his head again, he simply ran back to their house.

Noelle felt herself focus back in on Greece. The trees faded away from her eyes and morphed into Jasper's face. "I'm not proud of what I did, Noelle," Jasper frowned, removing her hand from the scar.

Cupping his face with both of her hands, ignoring any visions that did pop up, Noelle pressed, "Jasper, you don't ever have to worry about doing it again."

"Trust me when I say I not a moral person," Jasper sighed, removing her hands from his face.

"You feel emotions right? You know I love you, you have to know that it hasn't changed just because you slipped up," Noelle pleaded to a stubborn Jasper.

That just might've been the story of her new life she couldn't be more jovial about. A life containing her, her future husband, his family, and whatever else their perfectly imperfect endless future wanted to throw at them. Noelle was ready as long as he was by her side.

* * *

**Engagement Ring.~~ .**

**Sequel~~ s/8630942/1/Let-it-Die.**

**Review! How was the story? I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
